Lust For Death
by TheLightBender
Summary: swearing is here. 200 hundred years after the war. the andventures of Kara and Iggy, a waterbender and a firbender. no actual avatar characters but makes reverenses to them. i don't own Avatar: the last airbender
1. No Rain

This is the first story I have written

This is the first story I have written. Criticism of any form is accepted to help better myself as a writer. Now this might not be the story you're hoping for, it doesn't have the actual characters from 'Avatar the Last Airbender' but makes references to them. I do not own 'Avatar the Last Airbender' all rights belong to Mike and Bryan.

Since this is my first entry I will give you the first 2 chapters. Go me!

This story takes place 200 years after the war. The Fire Nation did fall and the Earth Kingdom is free. It Takes place in a small Earth Kingdom Village.

**No Rain**

The sky was over ruled by dark grey clouds blocking out any form of light. The earth seemed still; quiet as if it were waiting for the first drop of rain to fall before turning again. Anxiety filled me as I walked down a path. I was calm yet disappointed it hadn't rained yet. It was the calm before the storm. I wanted the storm to come on my walk to sooth my skin and my soul.

"Oh Yue, let it rain." I prayed to the moon spirit of sacrifice. I didn't know why, it was the only Northern Water Tribe spirit I knew.

Nothing, not a drop of water, a flash of lightning or a roar of thunder. Nothing but a weak gust of wind as if to say _don't worry, it's coming_.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I started to panic. Maybe I was out too long. For a moment I had totally forgotten about the clouds. Instinctively I looked upwards to try to find the position of the sun. It wasn't there, I guessed my father's method of telling time didn't work when there was no sun.

"Oh crap dad!" the thought reminded me he was waiting for me at our house lying in his bed filled with an illness. I started to run back home.

The last time I felt so anxious, so calm, so depressed was when my mother died. The clouds covered or house as we all watched her. I wanted it to rain so badly to set the mood. To tell me that even the earth was sad. The clouds started to weep after my mother took her last breath and went into an eternal slumber.

"Shit! Shit! Forget what I just said. Yue, don't let it rain, don't let it rain!"

I sprinted home taking paths and allies my father warned me not to go near, but it was the shortest way home.

I found myself in front of my house. I was panting out of exhaustion and fear. The door was firmly shut. I patted my pockets to find a key to the door. I was not successful.

"Damn it," I mumbled to myself in disappointment.

"Come on door open." I twisted the handle and pushed, but the door didn't budge. I turned the handle again and thrusted my whole body against the door. I winced with pain but the door stood firmly closed.

"Fantastic!" I looked under the welcome mat to see if the extra key was under there. There was no key under it.

I tapped the door three times and waited for someone to come and open it. A few moments later I heard foot steps coming towards the door.

"Who is it?" The voice came from inside the house. There was a hint of fear vibrating in his voice.

"Open the door!"

"Who is it!?"

"Iggy open the door!" I hated when he kept asking who it was even though he could recognize my voice.

"A lot of people know my name!"

"God damn it Iggy, open the freaking door!" my voiced creaked. I was on the verge of crying, I could barley hold back the tears and I didn't know why.

I heard someone mutter in the background. Iggy quickly unlocked the door. He slowly opened it. We were standing face to face. He was a short boy with short black hair and yellow eyes, a face that belonged to the Fire Nation. He nervously looked around for a second, looked at me and I glared back, he grabbed my wrist and dragged my in the house.


	2. Not So Bad

Yah the second chapter

Yah the second chapter! Let's read on!

**Not So Bad**

I saw a nervous figure pacing up and down the room. He fiddled with his fingers and every now and then he would scratch his head.

Dazed and confused I got up. I finally figured out what just happened and I was filled with rage. _How dare he pull me in the house like that?_ I took water from a glass on a wooden table. I shaped it into a thin stream of water floating in the air. I whipped the shaky boy with all of my might.

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that for!" I said before he could ask the same question.

"Shut up!" that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Why?"

"They'll hear us"

"Who will hear us?"

"The Earth Kingdom guards. They're collecting taxes."

"So?"

"So we have no money…" He paused and looked down at his feet as if he was afraid of what he was thinking. "And we're not from the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes we are"

"I know but we don't look it. I mean you're a waterbender and I'm… I'm a firebender." I had totally forgotten that not only did we appear not to be from the Earth Kingdom but neither of us could earthbend. The only relative we had that could earthbend was my father.

"Oh shi… where's dad?" He looked at me confused probably wondering why I had changed the subject.

"Where do you think he is." He said smugly. He nodded his head in the direction of my father's bedroom. The door was opened and I could see him just laying there.

"Oh right." I started to walk towards the room. I felt something wrap around my wrist. It was Iggy's hand again. _Oh he didn't just do that._ I turned around and raised my hand ready to slap him the face. Suddenly he hugged me, squeezing tighter with every second. He was acting like a frightened child.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kara it's called a huge."

"I know that! Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm just glad you're okay"

"Oh yah. I'm late that's why." He nodded still holding on to me. I could see his eyes swell up as if he was about to cry. "Don't worry Iggy, I'm not that stupid. Plus even if the guards did try to get me I'd beat the shit out of them"

He loosened his grip and slowly let go of me. He nodded again as if to say _I know._ I rubbed my cousin's head but he quickly moved his head away.

"You know Iggy; you're not so bad for a Fir Nation brat"

"You know Kara; you're not so bad for a girl."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I started to walk to me father's room again. _He's gonna pay for that later._


	3. Grim

Chapter three

Chapter three! Yah! This one's depressing. I shouldn't listen to sad songs while writing.

**Grim**

The room was dark. The window was opened sending chills down my spine. Already there was a sense of sorrow. The eeriness of the room didn't settle with me. I knew something wrong was going to happen.

"Hello dad." I said softly incase he was sleeping. There was silence. I walked over to close the window.

"Hello Kara." The deep raspy voice startled me and I jumped back from the window. I turned around and looked at my father. He was sweating and his face was pale. He didn't look any better but he didn't look any worse.

"Keep the window open… I'm waiting for someone." He said with a hint of happiness. I sat on his bed and brushed some hair of is forehead.

"Oh really, who?"

"No one you know." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know exactly who he was talking about but the image of the spirit of death kept appearing in my mind. A black hood hung over his head. A black cloth covered his mouth and nose while his long grey hair covered his eyes. His hunched back was covered by a black cloak. He wore gauntlets on his hands. His right hand was covered by a gold gauntlet while a black one covered the left hand. The image was haunting. I shivered at the sight.

"Soon…" He mumbled. I waited for him to finish his sentence. "Soon, I will be with your mother… and we will live happily for all eternity together… together again… I can already she her."

"Shut up!" I jumped off the bed. I started to cry. The thought of being an orphan frightened me. I would be alone in the world. A fourteen year old girl alone in a lost world. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine! You can't leave me! I love you!"

I collapsed onto my father's chest. I held him as tight as I could. I was sobbing into his shirt.

"Don't worry Kara. You are a strong girl… women, just like your mother. When I'm gone Ignite will take care of you."

"How can he take care of me? He's only twelve."

"Don't worry everything will be okay."

"Yes, everything will be okay." The voice was unfamiliar to me. It felt cold and unwelcoming. It was a haunting voice that sent shivers down my spine. I thought it was death.

I released my father and turned around. I saw a tall lanky teenager watching over us. He wasn't at all like the person who put my mother to rest. His hair wasn't long and grey, but short and black. His eyes were black and white. The seemed soulless without colour in them.

"Who are you?" I asked offensively. For a moment his face seemed shocked and confused. Soon it changed into a devilish grin. His smile was uninviting. A cold haunting gleam emanated of them. I looked more carefully at his appearance. He was dressed in Water Tribe attire but every inch of his clothing was black. I looked at his hands. His right hand was covered by a gold gauntlet while a black one covered the left hand. I finally realized who he was.

"You're Death!" I started to tremble. He could've quickly killed me right then and there if he wanted to. In stead he took a few steps closer. A cold gust of wind made me shiver, but it wasn't from outside, it was from him. His grin grew bigger.

"I wouldn't say death. I'm more like a bringer of happiness. A stopper of suffering. I set people from their pain."

I was out raged. _How dare he speak so high of himself. He brought fear, suffering and pain to so many people._

"I'm looking for a great man named Dao, have you seen him?"

"No!"

"Hahaha. Many people have laughed in my face but none are so foolish as to lie to me."

"He's right there" I pointed to my father. _Why am I doing this? He's gonna kill my father. _He took a step closer to my father. They stared at each other. The grin on the boys face quickly faded away. My father was still smiling.

"Hello, I've been waiting" My father said. He voiced calmed me down for a moment.

"How long have you been waiting?" The eerie boy's voice filled me with anger. _What the fuck are they talking about?_

"Three months." My father replied.

"Three months. How unfortunate. Some only have to wait a moment others have to wait a life time."

_Unfortunate! How is staying alive for three months after a widow viper bit unfortunate!? _I was screaming in my head.

I saw him take off his golden gauntlet. He reached for my fathers face.

"Kara…" he said trying to make his last words perfect. "I love you. Everything will be okay." I started to cry harder. There was sympathy in death's eyes. He was about to touch my father's face. I quickly went and tried to punch him in the face but my hand froze in midair. He glanced up to see what is was doing and then turned around and looked at my father again.

"Who are you?" I demanded an answer

"My name is Grim."

"Do you like taking people's lives and making others suffer?"

"Do you truly think I chose to do this!? To do something everyone fears and hates! I am but a mortal who brings pain and freedom to other mortals! For four years I have been reaping people of life, and giving them new life at the same time! I am torn between this world and the spirit world! Unseen to those who are ignorant to fate! To many I am nothing, but I come to all! I didn't choose to do this nor do I enjoy it! It is my duty! I was chosen!"

I was shocked by his speech. It showed me how he felt about life, death, everything. And with that note he touched my father's face. My father took one last breath in and then went limp. I stopped crying. Some how I understood everything and didn't morn over the death of my father. Grim exited the house through the window and disappeared into the darkness.

My father was in a better place. He was happy now. Everything was going to be okay. It started to rain.


	4. Genetics

Genetics

**Genetics**

The carriage was rumbling as we traveled down a stony path. I was fidgeting with the skirt I was wearing. I wasn't wearing my usual Water Tribe attire; I was wearing clothes from the Earth Kingdom. The green skirt was shorter than my usual skirts so I had to be more aware of what I was doing. White tights covered my legs. I didn't feel free in these clothes. I felt different.

My skirt was finally the way I wanted it to be. I started to play with the head band I was wearing. I just couldn't make this outfit lay perfectly on me. A tight white shirt restrained me from being as agile has I usually was. On top of that shirt was a green vest. Green bands covered my wrists. Finally I looked like an Earth Kingdom girl. Earlier this morning I was told to put on the nicest piece of clothing from the Earth Kingdom I had. I thought this looked cute so I wore it. It was uncomfortable. It would just take me a while to get use to.

A large bulky hand was placed on my shoulder. I didn't know why it was there. I looked up to see whose hand this belonged to. A large man sitting across me was wearing a comforting smile. His face was bloated and red. He was a good friend of the family. He was my father's lawyer.

"Don't be nervous Ms. Kara. I'm sure your father gave you nothing but great things." I wasn't worried I just could stop moving. I just couldn't help not being still. We were in this carriage for three hours; of course I was going to be fidgeting.

"Thanks." I didn't know how to argue with an adult let alone a friend.

He moved some paper around that was lying on his lap. He looked more nervous than me.

Suddenly a lemur landed on the papers he was trying to read. It was a small lemur. Black fur covered its paws, stomach, ears, tail, and one eye. The rest of the creature was white. The man looked at the lemur frustrated.

"Sorry Mr. Kygon. Mankey down!" I commanded the lemur. The lemur quickly jumped off of Mr. Kygon's lap and on to Iggy's shoulder. Iggy didn't move. He kept looking out the window, staring at the moving landscape.

"That boy sure does have an odd pet." Kygon said while rearranging his papers.

"Yah, well, an odd pet for an odd boy." I tried to annoy Iggy but it didn't work.

"Yes well your father was kind of odd too. He changed his will several times before. It's odd that your family waited 'till all of the parents were gone before telling you their wills." I nodded, not really understanding what he was saying.

I looked over at my cousin. He usually knew these kinds of things. I liked how he looked in his Earth Kingdom uniform. He had always dressed sharply in his Fire Nation uniforms but this was a nice change.

"Oh right! I almost forgot, Mr. Wing-Fang." Kygon paused and waited for the boy to look at him. He didn't even turn his head the slightest. Kygon cleared his throat.

"Mr. Wing-Fang." He repeated himself. No answer.

"Ignite!" He exclaimed to get the boys attention.

"What!?" Iggy turned around. His eyes were puffy and red as if he was crying. Kygon stared at him and lost his trail of thought.

"Now Ignite I know you're hurt by the loss of your uncle. You must learn to cope with this loss like your cousin has." Kygon placed his hands on Iggy's his shoulders. Iggy looked at his hands and then glared at Kygon.

"To cope you must understand." Iggy stated. "I don't understand so I can't cope. People learn to cope with age and wisdom. I have neither. Some learn from the enlightenment of death. I haven't been enlightened. Now please leave the child to morn."

And with that he turned around and looked out of the window again. Kygon grabbed the boy again and stared him right in the eye. Iggy sniffed not trying so hard to hide his sadness.

"Now look many people I loved and cared about have passed away. They don't want to see you sad. So please for their sake be happy. You should be happy. Don't worry everything will be okay." Iggy started to smile and whipped his nose and the tears off his face.

"So many people in your family have died?" Iggy asked sounding intrigued.

"Yes indeed." Kygon said proudly

"Now did any of these people die because of heart problems?" Iggy sounded even more intrigued but I knew where he was going with this.

"Um… Yes my father and my grand-father… why?"

"Well heart problems can be caused by lack of exercise and things like that."

"What are you getting at Ignite?"

"He's saying your fat and he's asking if is genetic!" I exclaimed trying to finish the childish back and forth conversation. I suddenly realized what I did and covered my mouth.

Kygon furrowed his brow and his face became redder than usual.


	5. Our Wills

Our Wills

**Our Wills**

We finally stopped in a large city. The buildings towered over everything. Many people were dressed very elegantly. I had never been in a town so large and elegant. I spent most of my life in a small village in a small house.

It was still raining outside. It had been raining for two weeks (ever since my father died). Kygon stepped out of the carriage first and opened an umbrella. He gestured for me to come out. I stepped out of the carriage and under the umbrella. We both started to walk to a large building.

I turned around and saw Iggy step out of the carriage. He was getting soaked by the rain. His knuckles whitened and he was grinding his teeth. Suddenly steam emanated off of him. He had created a force field of heat to block the rain.

Mankey zipped out of the Carriage. The lemur weaved up and down and side to side trying to dodge the rain. Mankey finally gave up and started to walk on the stoned path.

"That was the shortest eight hour ride I have ever been on." I said sarcastically to try to break the silence.

"It was the only eight hour ride you have ever been on." Iggy retourted. He had travelled all over the world. In fact he found Mankey at the Southern Air Temple. He travelled for days at a time without stopping. "Can I go under the umbrella Mr. Kygon?"

"Of course not Mr. Wing-Fang. If you and Ms. Kara went under the umbrella there would be no room, and we wouldn't want Ms. Kara to get wet now would we." Kygon replied.

"Fuck." Iggy breathed out.

"Language." Kygon warned him

"I believe it is English." Iggy replied smugly.

I felt uncomfortable being the only one under the umbrella watching the others get soaked.

"Well here we are." Kygon opened the door and gestured me in. I stepped inside, than Iggy did. Iggy was dry thanks to his firebending trick. Kygon stepped in and he was soaked. I bent the water out of his clothes and blasted it out the door. The water hit Mankey. _Oops. Well he did need a wash._

"You hit my lemur!"

"Sorry Iggy." I bent the water off of the lemur and carefully dropped the water outside.

"Kygon my good friend! It's been a while." I turned around to see a tall man smiling at us. He was bald and three scars ran through his left eye. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing, but his eyes were yellow, as to say he was from the Fire Nation. "Please step into my office."

We all walked into a large room. A large leather chair sat at the end of the room facing towards us. A large desk was in front of it. Three chairs sat very close to us facing the desk. Iggy sat on the furthest chair. I sat in the middle and Kygon sat beside me. Finally the tall man closed the door.

"Kygon." He said as he extended his hand towards our lawyer. They gave each other a firm hand shake.

"It's nice to see you again Zeon." The man walked over to me. He looked at me and smiled.

"You must be the beautiful Ms. Kara. It is an honour to meet you." He waited a moment after he finished talking. Iggy nudged my arm. I extended my hand out to the man.

"It's an honour to meet you Mr. Zeon." Suddenly he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was shocked by the action then realized that that is how you greeted a women in the Earth Kingdom. He walked over to Iggy.

"You must be Mr. Ignite Wing-Fang. It's an honour to meet someone of such wealth." In stead of shaking hands, Zeon bowed to Iggy as people in the Fire Nation bow to their elders. He finally sat down in the large leather chair. "Let's begin."

Zeon ruffled through some papers, so did Kygon.

"Let's start with Mr. Zatch Wing-Fang's will first." Kygon began.

"Why did it this long to read my father's will? I mean he died six years ago." Zeon looked up at Iggy pondering the thought.

"Well I am not a lawyer, but I am in charge of what is in a will and when a will should be read. We told Mr. Kygon over here that all of your parents wanted their wills to be read at the same time. Since I see you are smarter than to believe that Mr. Wing-Fang. The truth is for six years we didn't know where you were." Iggy's eyebrow raised taking in the information. I had no idea what was going on.

"When Ms. Kara's mother died we had to make sure what we could give the family and what we had to give back to the Northern water Tribe. The negotiation took four years." I was now intrigued by what they had collaborated.

"When your mother died Mr. Wing-Fang, we had a vague idea where you were and it took us one and a half years to find you. We were going to read you the wills earlier but… Ms. Kara's father was poisoned. We decided to wait until his death to read the wills." Zeon finally ended his speech. Kygon stared at him shocked while Iggy was deep in thought. _What the fuck is going on!_

"So you conspired to read the wills after Mr. Dao's death because it was more convenient to you!?" Iggy stated. Zeon nodded contently. "Don't you find that unethical?"

"Yes but it is what is in the wills that make it the most sensible choice."

"Oh really? Let's read them then." Zeon nodded and moved some papers around. He lifted a few sheets of paper saying Zatch Wing-Fang on them.

"To my son I give him the ancient swords of Zant Wing-Fang the Third. My mansion in the Fire Nation capital and…" Zeon eyes still read the paper but he stopped talking. "And that's it."

"I give my niece my summer house situated beside the Bei-Fong estate." He flipped the page. "And to my wife I give her my beach house on Ember Island and all my possessions in my dorm in the Western Air Temple."

Iggy and I both looked at Kygon. He nodded contently and moved some papers around.

"Let's move on to Sanara's will." Kygon said. I was excited to see what my mother left me.

"Yes well, the only thing we have from Sanara is her engagement necklace." Zeon handed me the necklace. The symbol of the Northern Water Tribe was carved in to it. Blended into that was the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. It was so little but it meant so much.

"Well okay. On to Lean's will" Kygon said flipping his papers.

"I leave everything to my son." Zeon looked up at Iggy. Iggy was smiling contently and looked at me. I knew his mother didn't have much so not getting anything didn't bother me.

"Finally General Dao's will." Kygon said flipping his papers yet again.

"I give my daughter my house and earthbending dojo. My nephew gets half the books in my study and all my Fire Nation artefacts while my daughter gets the other half of the books and all my Water Tribe artefacts. The rest of my belongings go to the library in Ba Sing Se. all those who I am a guardian to are to be sent to the school I went to, Singto Academy in Tojin on the out skirts of western Ba sing Se."

Everything fell silent. I was going to a boarding school. It would take another eight hours to get there from here by carriage. I didn't want to leave my home. I didn't even know how long we would have to stay there for. All I knew was that we were leaving the next day.


	6. welcome To Singto Academy

Welcome To Singto Academy

**Welcome To Singto Academy**

It was enormous. The walls covered every building on the inside. It grew bigger and bigger as our carriage came closer to the school. The academy was built so that all nations could come together in one school. There were dorms for each nation as well as a school. Each school had to teach the criteria for the set nation.

We stopped in front of two giant doors. The Earth kingdom symbol was painted on the doors. There was an old women standing in front of the doors with guards from each nation by her side.

We all got out of the carriage. Kygon went to get our bags while the lady and her guards walked towards us.

"You must be Ms. Kara." She extended her scaly hand towards me. Hesitantly I forced myself to shake her hand. "Mrs. Hata. I am the dean of Singto Academy. Welcome. "

She walked over to Iggy. She started to smile. She extended her and out to him. He gave her a firm hand shake but didn't smile back.

"You must be Mr. Ignite. I have heard many good things about you. " Iggy pulled his hand away from her. She looked up at the clear blue sky. "Finally the rain has stopped."

She started to walk towards the door. The guards scrambled out of her way as if they were afraid of her. Kygon ran up behind us carrying our luggage. The lady turned around.

"Please follow me to my office."

We waited in our sets as Mrs. Hata searched through her desk. She pulled out two folders: one with my name, the other with Iggy's. Kygon was asked to wait outside while Mrs. Hata was talking to us. She looked at us with a cold stare. Her personality was not as cheerful.

"Now listen very carefully. You must be awake at eight o'clock at the latest. School begins at nine for everyone. If you are concerned about what you will eat, there is a kitchen in your dorm or you can buy food in the cafeteria. You must attend all your classes unless told otherwise and meet the schools criteria. You are allowed to go out of the academy and the town if you wish. Your curfew is ten on school nights and eleven on weekends. This means lights out and in bed. You must wear clothing to fit the culture of the nation of set school. Punishments of not follow these or any other rules given to you are decided by your principal and/or teacher. Any questions? "

She spoke so fast I could barely comprehend anything she was saying. I looked at Iggy. He was scratching his head.

"What are your rules on pets?" he asked pointing to the lemur perched on his shoulder.

"They are only allowed in the Air Nomads section." She said coldly.

"Well can Mankey stay there?" she rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"When will we be starting our classes?"

"On Monday."

"Okay so in three days. Concerning schools, which school will we go to?"

"Well Mr. Ignite I have placed you in the Fire Nation section and Ms. Kara will be in the Water Tribe section."

My heart sank. Me and Iggy where going to be separated. We lived with each other for two years. We didn't go to the same school but we spent a lot of time together at home. Now I didn't even know if we would see each other that often.

"These two men will escort you to your dorms." We both stood up and bowed. Iggy went through the door on the left and I went through the door on the right.

"Good bye Iggy." I whispered to myself.

Authors note: is this the end for Kara and Iggy. Will Mankey ever be accepted into the academy? What will Kara do without Iggy? Would someone seriously end a story like that only five chapters in. find out next time on… Lust for Death!!


	7. Tranferred

Transferred

**Transferred**

The sun rose on the Sunday morning. Everyone in the Water Tribe section was already up and about. The scent of food floated in the air. It was a beautiful day but I felt horrible.

I could barely sleep at night. I was tossing and turning. It felt like the weight of the earth was on my shoulders. I remembered the night before I collapsed on my bed sobbing because the feeling of being alone was overwhelming. I was the new girl at school and everyone was avoiding me. I had mixed blood and people ignored me for not being pure. I hated it. I wanted to leave.

I smelt smoke but I assumed it was food that the cooks burnt. I saw everyone walk towards the walls that connected us to the Fire Nation section. I looked up. Black clouds of smoke swirled trough the air.

Suddenly everyone scrambled away from the walls. I looked over and saw Mrs. Hata staring at me. She gestured me over and I followed her into the building that over looked all for sectors.

Iggy was sitting in a chair. He was covered in ash and smelt like smoke. He didn't look at me when I sat down beside him but kept looking at his feet.

"What the hell did you do Iggy?"

"It wasn't my fault…" I stared at him frustrated. "Okay I set a couple dorms on fire."

"What the fuck!"

"I know, I know that was wrong. But there weren't any rules about it that I have heard of so far."

"You just have to find a loop for everything don't you." My feelings of loneliness were quickly filled with anger.

"No, no it's not like that. I'm sorry Kara. I was stupid. It's just that revenge is a plate best served cold."

"No! Revenge is a plate that shouldn't be served at all!" I stood up and grabbed Iggy by the ear forcing him to stand. "Follow me and don't say anything. I'll do all the talking."

I dragged him into Mrs. Hata's office and pushed him in a chair. I sat down beside him and we waited. Mrs. Hata walked into the room. She stared at Iggy as she sat down.

"Barely three days Mr. Ignite, and you're already causing trouble." Iggy looked away from both of us. Mrs. Hata looked over at me. I paused to think of something to say.

"Sorry Mrs. Hata I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh really? He tricked the people living in the dorms to leave them. He set them on fire. All processions were unscarred and then he wrote 'who's the halfer now' in the ashes."

I turned and looked at Iggy. His life had gotten worse than mine. I had to think of a way to get our lives back in order.

"Um… well of course they were bullying him and he snapped." I looked at Mrs. Hata she nodded. "So I suggest putting both of us in the Earth Kingdom sections. People of the Earth Kingdom have better tolerance than those in the Fire Nation. I will be there to look after him and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble. Also, we both know the curriculum from the Earth Kingdom making it easier for us to… um… adapt."

"Very well then. You two will be transferred to the Earth Kingdom section. Two dorms are free for you two, but you will have roommates. Ms. Kara you will be in room 114. Mr. Ignite you will be in room 205. If either of you take one step out of line both of you will be expelled from Singto Academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Iggy and I said simultaneously. We stood up and walked out of the same door being escorted by two guards.

"You owe me big time." I whispered into Iggy's ear. He nodded nervously.


	8. Roommates

Roommates

**Roommates **

I woke up from a nice comforting sleep. I looked out the window and looked at the sun. It was about 7'o clock. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, still not fully awake. I looked at the bed beside me. I knew someone was there but she was hidden under all of her blankets. I shrugged off the thought of the stranger sleeping in the room and went into the kitchen.

I opened a drawer and found a small pot. I placed the pot in the sink and filled it with water. I looked around and found noodles some left over duck. I also found some fire flakes hidden in a cupboard. I placed the pot on the small stove. Spark rocks were neatly placed beside the stove. Sparks flew as I struck the two rocks together. A fire light up under the pot.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the wash room on the other side of the dorm. I decided to take a shower while the water was boiling. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. _I look horrible._ I turned the knob to make the hot water run. I didn't work. I sensed that there was water on the other side of the tube and bent it out the nozzle. The water gushed out.

I took off my clothes and felt relaxed. The water pouring down on my skin was very soothing. I wanted to stay there forever. I cleaned myself and felt it. Finally I stopped the shower. First I dried myself with a towel then bent the water out of my hair and into the sink.

I carefully combed my hair. I made three loops go from the left side of my face and run to the back of my head. I put on the clothes I wore under my clothing. I looked like I was going to practice waterbending on a beach. I looked in the mirror and smiled this time satisfied with how I looked.

Refreshed and awake I went back to the kitchen. The water was boiling. I poured the noodles and duck into the pot. I sprinkled the fire flakes onto the water to give it flavour. I stirred it until the noodles were softened.

The meal was finally finished. I grabbed two bowls from a cupboard. One was for me and the other was for the sleeping girl. Even after filling both bowls there was still some food left over. I suspected that Iggy would come over and eat the rest.

I placed a bowl on the nightstand separating the two beds. I sat on my cross-legged and started to eat.

Someone knocked on the door. I walked over to answer the door. I heard someone groan behind me. The girl was finally waking up. I opened the door and saw a boy about my age jump back surprised I answered the door. He was dumbfounded for a moment than came to.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritated.

"Um... is this room 114?"

"Yah. Why?"

"I wanted to give this to Soara." He handed me a brown leather notebook. I looked down at it and than back up at him.

"Who's Soara?"

"Me." I turned around. I saw a short girl, around Iggy's age, with pale skin and black hair that fell in front of her face and ran behind her back. She sat up on her bed.

"Oh." I said. I grabbed the note book and tossed it to her. "Here you go." She didn't even try to catch it. She let it drop in front of her feet. She glanced up a bit but wasn't looking directly at anyone.

"Thanks Gyo." She said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, just remember…" He was pushed out of the way by Iggy. Iggy closed the as quick as he could not letting the other boy in. he glared at me angrily.

"What the hell is this?" He said pointing at me.

"Who the hell is that?" Soara asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. He looked over at the girl than grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen and closed the door.

"You can't just open doors half naked! This isn't the Water Tribe! What are you, from the swamp?"

"You can't tell me what to do or wear! You're acting like my father!"

"That's only because boys are after one thing!"

"Oh really? How do you know?"

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm a boy!"

"Ew!"

"No! I don't think about you! Ew… I mean… fuck! I'm only twelve."

"So what about the other person…um…Gyo."

"He's 14 it's a little thing call hormones!"

I heard a high pitch laugh coming from the other side of the wall. I was getting really embarrassed. Iggy's face went red a while ago.

"Fine I'll put some clothes on. Do you want some food?" I pointed to the pot on the stove. He nodded his head. I grabbed a bowl and put some food in it for him. He grabbed the bowl and we both walked out the door.

Soara was still laughing and tears were running down her face. I saw her eyes, they were foggy with a hint of green. She was blind! She walked over and grabbed a yellow vest from the floor and put it on top of her green shirt. Her studded belt lay on green baggy shorts and she didn't wear shoes. She tied her hair in a tight bun with a green and yellow head band. Hair fell on her face. She was still laughing.

"Oh just eat your food." I told her fed up with her laughter. She walked over and grabbed the bowl from the night stand. Her laughing slowly faded away. She sat down on her bed and Iggy sat on my bed. They both started to eat while I changed into my Earth kingdom uniform.

Once I had finished getting dressed I sat beside Iggy and ate my breakfast. It was cold now. It was very quiet for a while.

"Um…what time is it?" Soara asked breaking the silence. I looked out the window and up at the sun.

"It's about eight thirty." I said. Everything fell silent again. Iggy kept eating while Soara scratched her head.

"Well I'm Soara. Who are you?"

"I'm Kara." I said. Iggy didn't say anything so I nudged him.

"I'm Ignite." He said. She sat there for a moment absorbing our names.

"Those don't sound like Earth Kingdom names."

"They're not. We're part Earth Kingdom but I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, so I have a Water tribe name. I'm a waterbender."

"I'm a firebender." Iggy plainly said.

Soara stood up and grabbed her bag and put the leather note book inside and swung it over her shoulder.

"Well I better get to class. See ya Kara, see ya Sparky. " She walked out of the room.

"Why am I always the one who gets the nicknames?" Iggy whined.


	9. Class is in Session

Class is in Session

**Class is in Session **

A large chalkboard sat in the front of the classroom. Iggy was pushing me through the door because I had stopped to read what was written on the chalkboard. _Bei-Fong? _I stumbled into the room as Iggy over powered me_. _ Noises of students talking had filled the room. The teacher looked at us and pointed at two empty desks situated at the back corner of the classroom. Two people were sitting behind the two empty desks. It was Gyo and Soara.

Gyo looked up as we walked to our seats. Soara kept talking and gave a small wave in our direction. I placed myself in front of Gyo. Iggy rolled his eyes as he sat in front of Soara.

"Hey Sparky, I didn't know you were in this class. I mean you're only twelve." Iggy's face filled with red. He slouched down trying to hide himself from the world. Soara and I were giggling and Gyo was laughing awkwardly not fully understanding the joke.

"Okay class today our lecture will be on the history of the Bei-Fong's and their importance in the 'Burning War'. Now why are they important in this war?" Everything fell silent. She paced back and forth in front of the chalkboard waiting for an answer. Iggy slowly raised his hand. "Yes young man."

"The Bei-Fong's were the only wealthy family in the world that wasn't truly affected by the war." Iggy said with a smug smile on his face. He was obviously joking. Soara flicked the back of his head.

"Young lady, do you have something to add?"

"Yes I do." She said. Her voice boomed through the entire classroom. "Toph Bei-Fong was Avatar Aang's earthbending master. She was the first earthbender ever to bend metal. She also was the youngest girl to fight in the 'Burning War'. The Bei-Fong's also were and still are the leaders of the 'Winged Guardian Society'."

"Correct. What is the 'Winged Guardian Society'?"

"It is a group of families whose last names were taken from very powerful spirits. Their job is to protect and serve the Avatar."

"Very good. Everyone follow Soara's example."

"But that's not fair! She's a Bei-Fong!" Gyo retorted trying to make a point.

"So," Soara replied.

"Okay than Gyo, name another existing family from the 'Winged Guardian Society'."

Gyo's face went blank. He started breathe heavily and started to sweat. His interruption gave himself embarrassment. Gyo looked over at Soara hoping she would help him out. She didn't answer, instead she folded her arms. I didn't even know there was such a thing as the 'Winged Guardian Society'.

"The Wing-Fangs," Iggy blurted out trying to save Gyo.

Everyone turned around at started to stare at him. Some students whispered to each other while others just stared.

"Oh," the teacher said shocked. "Not many people know of the Wing-Fangs. Ignite I said existing families. The Wing-Fangs have been died for two hundred years."

"Oh," Iggy slouched even deeper into his chair in disappointment.

"Which reminds me, does anyone know why the Wing-Fangs died?" There was a long pause of silence. No one answered. The teacher turned around once she was finished writing the name on the board. She looked around the classroom. "Anyone?" she repeated. "Soara?"

Soara slouched down in her chair afraid to reply.

"Ignite?" Iggy looked out the window trying to avoid the question.

"Somebody must know why the Wing-Fangs died!"

"It's a long story," Iggy muttered sadly. Somehow his words reached the teacher. She quickly dropped the question.

"Does anyone know who the last Wing-Fang was?" 'Ring' the bell echoed as she finished her question. Everyone started to head for the door. "We'll start tomorrow where we left off." She got her last words in before everyone was out of the classroom. I exited the class confused.

_Isn't Iggy a Wing-Fang?_


	10. Dancing Fire

Dancing Fire

**Dancing Fire**

The air was filled with the scent of food from all four nations. Soara was already sitting at a table. She had bought her food at the cafeteria. She was all alone. I started to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want Kara?" She didn't even look up, but somehow she knew it was me.

"How did you do that?" I asked oblivious to the fact that she was blind.

"Well since I'm blind I don't see with my eyes, I see with earthbending. I scenes the vibrations in the ground and I can tell where everything is. I already know your footstep so I knew it was you."

"Oh," I muttered. I took two paper bags out of my bag. One was for me and the other was for Iggy.

"That's amazing!" I jumped back and dropped the bags by the sound of the booming voice. Iggy was behind me. "I never knew that earthbending could be that useful!"

"Well at least someone thinks it's amazing." She commented on my reaction. Gyo walked up with a plate full of food. He sat beside Soara.

"I don't think we properly met. I'm Gyo." He extended his arm towards me. I was tired of shaking peoples hand but I still shook his hand.

"I'm Kara," I said with a smile. Iggy was still standing, impatiently moving back and forth like a little child. "Iggy eat your food." I commanded my cousin.

"Not right now," He replied. He ran towards a crowd of people and disappeared using them as a cover.

"I thought his nickname was Sparky?" Gyo said confused.

"No Sparky's my thing, you can't use it." Soara said.

"And Iggy's my thing," I told Gyo.

"So I have to call him Ignite?" Gyo said sounding left out.

"Yes," Soara stated plainly with no emotion. The two started to eat. I sat there uneasily not quite fitting in the group.

"So Soara, I need to get more food for our dorm so I can make breakfasts, lunches and diners."

"Yah so?" She bit into an apple.

"Well I have no money right now, and I was wondering if you could come with me." She rolled her eyes as I spoke.

"Fine Sugar Queen, we'll go into town after school."

"Great! Wait, where's Iggy?"

"He's over there doing a little dance." Soara was pointing to a crowd of people. They circled around Iggy. He had taken his Earth Kingdom top off to reveal his black under shirt. He wasn't dancing. He was firebending.

I pushed people aside to get a better view of my cousin firebending. He did a back flip as blue fir flew out of his foot. He landed and smoke rose from the earth. Girls started to cheer. I rolled my eyes. I watched him carefully. He was concentrated on the fire and the form, making sure he didn't burn anyone too close. As he moved his arms and legs. As he jumped in the air and spun on the ground, he looked like he was dancing. He was dancing with the fire.

Every time he did a move the people of the Earth Kingdom cheered as if they had never seen a firebender before. Over the cheers I heard commotion near the tables. My history teacher and Mrs. Hata were walking towards the crowd of people circling around Iggy. They all quickly scattered out of Mrs. Hata's way. Iggy had his back towards them.

Mrs. Hata grabbed his collar. She turned him around and lifted him up to her eye level. His feet were floating off of the ground. Fear filled his face as he stared into Mrs. Hata's eyes.

"Stop this ominous firebending!" She demanded. Her voice silenced the entire Earth Kingdom sector.

"What do you mean ominous firebending?" Iggy asked confused with what was going on.

"Azula's symbol was blue fire. She brought fear and evil during the 'Burning War'. She is the reason Ba Sing Se fell two hundred years ago. She also started the rebellion to try and create a new war. You're firebending is a symbol of her darkness." The teacher stated with anger in her voice.

"But that's not fair!" Iggy whined even though he was in no position to.

"Stop firebending!" The history teacher said and walked away. Mrs. Hata released Iggy. She went down to his eye level now.

"Mr. Ignite, I like you. If you must firebend you can do it in the Fire Nation sector after school." Iggy nodded. Mrs. Hata walked away. Gyo and Soara looked away from the scene. Iggy looked at me. I shrugged having no idea what just happened.

We all started to eat again.

AN: Mrs. Hata is just like my principal. When ever she walks down the hall everyone stops talking and starts fixing their uniform. (My school has uniforms.)


	11. Girls Night Out

Girls Night Out

**Girls Night Out**

The Lanterns' reflection sparkled on the dark water like the stars shine in the night sky. The city was filled with the spirit of a festival. Music flooded the streets. Joyful cheers were around every corner. A light scent of alcohol stood in the air. Soara's head was down and she blew her hair out of her face out of frustration.

"Should I buy the cantaloupe or the honeydew melon?" I asked myself. I looked at the two stands of fruit. Soara was leaning against a wall beside the stands.

"Both," She said as she handed me a gold piece from the bag in her hand. She dropped it in my hand and started to walk away. I paid the man and put the fruit in my bag. I followed her. She held a bag filled with money tightly in her hand as she headed towards the academy. I kept looking at the bag surprised by how wealthy she was.

"We finished shopping early," I said to her as we got further from the festival. She stopped and turned her head a bit.

"So?"

"Well we have a few hours and a shit load of money." She turned around as I finished my sentence and started walking again.

"Sorry Sugar Queen I don't do festivals." She said still walking away the festival and towards the academy. It seemed so dull and boring compared to the lights, sounds and smells of the festival. I grabbed her wrist giving her no choice in the matter

"Come on it'll be fun," I dragged her into the heart of the city.

--

Many men and women walked by us with there faces painted beautifully and exotically. Their faces gave me a fun idea.

"Soara I have an idea!" I said excitedly into her ear.

"Wait! What? No!" She whined as I dragged her towards the face painting booth.

She struggle and fought the whole way there. I had to push her into the chair and hold her down as the lady painted her pale face with bright and beautiful colours.

Once Soara's face was finished I released her. She quickly got up and punched my shoulder. I winced. She pushed me into the chair. The lady started painting my face. The paint was cold and wet. The brush tickled my skin. Soara placed two cooper pieces on the table and started to walk away.

I saw a crow of people in a large circle. I ran up and grabbed Soara's wrist and dragged her towards the crowd.

There was a man and a woman dancing. Ominous paintings covered their bodies. Their moves felt unnatural and provocative at the same time. Every time they did and amazing movement the crowd cheered and threw coins into the circle.

"They're pretty good," Soara muttered and flicked a cooper piece into the circle like the other people. "Now let's do something I want to do." She grabbed my wrist and guided me through crowds of people, many of which had a strong scent of alcohol on them.

We stopped in front of a stand filled with drinks. The bar tender looked own at us. He smiled as he wiped a glass that was left on the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked showing us the drinks. I started to get nervous. I was now paranoid and anxious. I didn't now we would be drinking.

"Two shots of Flaming Maiden," she said handing the man two silver pieces.

"Are you sure? That's a strong drink." He warned us.

"That's the point," Soara replied. I started to shake and kept tapping the bar with my fingers. I was sweating and my face went pale. Soara nudged me with her elbow. "Don't worry Sugar Queen, one shot ain't gonna kill ya."

The bar tender poured a red liquid into two small shot glasses. Soara quickly grabbed one and shot it down her throat. She handed me the other glass.

"Come on Kara it's your turn," Soara said with a smile on her face.

Hesitated I grabbed the glass. I was having second thoughts about going to the festival with Soara. Suddenly I poured the drink down my throat. My mouth started to burn. A tingling sensation ran through my nose and my eyes started to water.

"Oh God! What the fuck was in that!?" Soara started to laugh. Some how her laugh comforted me.

"Okay, what do you want to do know?" She asked as she got off the stool she was sitting on.

"I have an idea."

--

I lead her to the top of an empty hill just outside of town. It was empty for now. The cool wind blew through the city and up the hill.

"An empty hill on a nice spring night, how romantic," Soara stated sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and sit down." I lay on the hill and looked up at the star covered sky. Soara placed herself beside me.

"Why are we here?" She complained.

"Oh you'll see."

"Please rephrase that."

"I mean you'll hear soon enough."

A red light flew up into the black night. 'BOOM' the light spread across the sky in the shape of a flower. Soara quickly sat up and covered her ears.

"What the fuck was that!?" She exclaimed with fear.

"It was just some fireworks," I said trying to calm her down. She stood up with her hands still cupping her ears and started to shack her head.

"Fuck! No! I don't do fireworks!" She started to walk back into the city. "I'm going back to the academy," She told me.

"Okay I'm coming," I said as I followed her back to the academy.

I t was now eleven and our curfew was ten. I started to panic remembering what the Dean said. Soara placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Don't worry Kara they won't catch us." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We become friends.


	12. Guys Night In

AN: three chapters in one day God I was bored today

AN: three chapters in one day God I was bored today. Enjoy.

**Guys Night In**

"Hey Ignite do you know where my toothpaste is?" Ignite stopped writing and put his quiver in the ink bottle. He walked over to the washroom where the voice was echoing from. As he walked in the room he saw Gyo shirtless looking through every square inch of the room.

"Going to bed so early sweetheart?" Ignite said with the most feminine voice he had. "Did you check on top of the sink?" Ignite lifted up the tube of toothpaste that was sitting on the top of the sink and placed it in Gyo's hand. "Now honey I'm trying to work so can you keep it down."

Ignite went back to his desk which was covered by candle light. He started to do his homework again. _Okay so six times negative two to the power of two divided by ten minus three times two. It would be six times four divided by ten minus six. Which is now twenty four divided by four. So it would equal…_

"Ignite do you know where my razor is?" Ignite's face turned red with frustration. _What a stupid question! _He turned around and faced the washroom.

"Why the fuck would I know where your fucking razor is! Does it look like I'm growing a fucking beard!?" Ignite was fed up with his roommate's stupidity. He couldn't hold his impatience in anymore. He needed to let it out. He needed peace and quiet.

"Hey don't bitch at me when you're P.M.S.ing! I just need my razor!"

"Don't bitch! It's been twenty minutes and I have barely finished five questions for math because you keep asking where the hell every fucking thing is!"

"Oh…ha, ha…found it…never mind." Ignite slammed his head against the table. _It would be six! _He quickly wrote the answer on the paper in front of him. In silence he finished his homework at his normal speed as Gyo took a shower.

Gyo walked out of the washroom with a towel resting on his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass bottle from out of the fridge. He twisted the cap and the air escaped the bottle. Gyo jumped up and landed on his bed. He slouched on the bed relaxing him.

"Nothing like a cold beer on a nice night," He said as he placed his lips on the bottle and took a long drink.

"Nothing like sharing a room with a bumbling idiot," Ignite muttered to himself.

"What?" Gyo asked hearing nothing but a muffled voice.

"I just said what is the scientific term for a…ferret."

"Oh… and do you know what it is?"

"You think I would know?"

Gyo laughed satisfied with the laziness of Ignites mind. Gyo rested his head against his pillow too tired to finish his drink. He started to nod off when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Gyo opened his eyes to see a boy smiling at him.

"You're not falling asleep already?" Ignite said with a disappointing tone.

"Look kid you can have the rest of my beer if you want it." Ignite looked over at the beer, the smell was uninviting. He looked back at Gyo with sadden eyes.

"I don't want the beer…I want a friend," Ignite mumbled hoping Gyo didn't hear him. Gyo heard him and rose up looking at Ignite confused.

"Isn't Kara your friend or something?" Ignite looked away. He was now sitting on his bed holding his knees to his feet.

"She's my cousin," He said emotionlessly as if he wasn't happy about it but yet he wasn't mad about it.

"Are you always this angsty at night?" Gyo asked with a sarcastic tone to try and lighten the mood.

"Yes, yes I am," Ignite said playing along.

"Well Soara's your friend right?" Gyo asked not certain if she was or not. Ignite smiled a bit remembering the nickname she had given him. _Ha, Sparky._

"Yah, but she's a girl. I always have friends that are girls. I just want a friend that's a guy. You know like an older brother or a father figure." Gyo reached out and messed up Ignite's hair.

"Don't worry I'll be your big brother." Ignite grew a large smile on his face. He had never had a brother before. Kara was like a sister to him. No, she was more than a sister, she was a friend. She was his best friend. Now he had two new friends. The thought warmed his heart.

"So Kara's your cousin," Gyo said to himself as he rested his head on his pillow once again. Ignite rolled his eyes. "Since we're brothers we're gonna be talking about girls and guy stuff a whole hell of a lot more."

"Okay." They both started to fall asleep in their beds. Suddenly Ignites voice broke through the silence.

"Thanks."

AN: okay math is a bitch...but surprisingly easy. Don't worry I did the equation correct.


	13. The WingFangs are Alive!

The Wing-Fangs Are Alive

**The Wing-Fangs Are Alive**

I started to close my eyes and fall asleep as I rested my head on my hand. Soara was sitting beside. Me fiddling with a pencil she didn't need. Iggy and Gyo walked into the room. They were laughing and Gyo wrapped his hand around Iggy's shoulders. They walked to the desks behind me and Soara. Gyo sat behind me and Iggy sat behind Soara.

"I love this kid," Gyo laughed trying to start a conversation. Iggy looked at him confused. I looked at him confused as well. _Since when did those two become friends?_

"Looks like raging hormones just came out of the closet," Soara commented. Her head was down and she was facing the front of the class as she spoke. Oddly enough everyone had fallen silent before she finished her sentence. Her words bounced through the room. Iggy's face turned red knowing that that insult wasn't only directed at Gyo but also at Iggy.

"Excuse me Soara what did you say?" The teacher's voice sliced through the silence. Soara's face turned red, hiding her pale skin. She started playing with the pencil franticly trying to pretend that she didn't do anything. I started to giggle. I was the only one laughing.

"What is so funny Kara?" The voice stopped my laughter. I turned red embarrassed to be singled out. I slouched down in my chair trying to hide myself.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I looked up at the teacher. She smiled and turned around. She pressed the white chalk onto the black chalkboard. She wrote the name Wing-Fang on the board.

"Good now we can start our lesson," She said with her back to the students. She turned around looking at everyone making sure they were listening. "Since none of you know why the Wing-Fangs died, I guess I'll explain. The Wing-Fangs died because…"

"They were murdered!" Iggy exclaimed interrupting the teacher's lecture. She looked at Iggy surprised. She was so surprised she dropped her chalk. Her shocked face turned to an angry one.

"Very well then Ignite if you know the story so well, than why don't you teach this lesson," She retorted. Iggy had a smug smile on his face.

"Do you seriously want a twelve year student to teach a grade nine class?" he asked trying to avoid his punishment.

"I don't see why not," She said as she gestured him to the front of the class. Iggy sighed and got up from his seat. He walked to the front of the class and picked up the chalk from the ground. Iggy started to write something on the board. _The True Wing-Fang Story. _The teacher gave a light chuckle at the title.

"The Wing-Fangs were murdered under the supervision of Fire Lord Ozai. Now this was when Zulo Wing-Fang was a great general that many people admired. To find out why Ozai killed him, we will have to go back three hundred years."

He wrote three hundred on the board. I was amazed. Iggy was reciting his family's history to the whole class. I didn't even know these events took place. Already I could sense that this story was filled with hatred a betrayal. He looked at the class again.

"This was a time when Zant Wing-Fang the Great was friends with Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Solzin." He wrote the names on the board.

"Once Roku left to master all four elements, Zant went to the Western Air temple to study. He was fourteen. Twelve years later Roku came back to the Fire Nation. Zant came home too, but he sensed something was different, something was wrong."

He paused. For some reason he looked at Soara and sighed. Soara's mouth was open, shocked at the information that was coming out of Iggy's lips. I was amazed too.

"The Bei-Fongs told Zant that Fir Lord Solzin had occupied Earth Kingdom ground. Once he arrived the area had already been destroyed. He knew Roku had been there. He knew a war was coming so he hid with his family in the Western Air Temple."

"What does this have to do with anything!?" Soara blurted out interrupting my cousin. Iggy twitched his head quickly looking at Soara.

"Many years later two volcanoes on Avatar Roku's island erupted burning everything to the ground. Fire Lord Solzin went to the island and watched Roku die so he could invade the Earth Kingdom and follow through with his evil plans. He knew that the Avatar was now an airbender. Solzin destroyed all the air temples but never found the Avatar."

"You're not getting the point across!" Soara exclaimed frustrated with Iggy's lecture. Everyone else, even me, was listening to Iggy astonished.

"Solzin went to the Western Air Temple were Zant defied his Fire Lord and suffered for doing so. Solzin told him that if his family took one more step out of line he would kill everyone in the Wing-Fang family." Iggy looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"The Wing-Fangs followed the Fire Lords' orders until general Zulo saved men from the Southern Water Tribe from a ship wreck. Many people say that Zant Wing-Fang the Third was to blame because he always spoke out at school and had a different opinion on the war than others in the Fire Nation. The true reason is inter twined with many variables. In the end Fire Lord Ozai killed them all."

Iggy had finished his speech. Soara stood up and started to clap. She wore a devilish smile on her face.

"Congratulations you just told the class a history the Winged Guardian Society have kept secret for three hundred years."

"Soara take a seat, you too Ignite," The teacher ordered. Iggy walked back to his seat.

"Soara please tell everyone who the last Wing-Fang was."

"It was Zant Wing-Fang the Third," She said plainly to stop the lesson from going on any longer. I was frustrated now. _How could they not tell that Iggy is a Wing-Fang!? _I stood up once Soara finished talking.

"No!" I exclaimed. Everyone started to stare at me. Iggy's skin went pale.

"Oh really Kara, then who was?" I was a bout to speak when I saw Iggy gesturing me not to talk. I started to sit down when the door flew open. Four men from four different nations walked into the room.

"Sorry for intruding ma'am," one of the guards apologized politely while the others placed a sword in its case and a waterbending pouch from the Southern Water Tribe on the front desk.

"Oh, don't worry I haven't gotten a word in all day," the teacher replied.

"We have the swords of Zant Wing-Fang the Third A.K.A The Swords of Falling Fire." I looked at them. I was still standing up. They were here to give us things from our parents' wills.

"Mr. Ignite Wing-Fang." A loud gasps of shock filled the room. Both Gyo's and Soara's mouths were agape. Iggy walked down and quickly grabbed the sword thanking the guards.

"Ms. Kara," A guard said holding onto the waterbending pouch. "This is the pouch Katara used while fighting the Fire Nation on the day of black sun. Your father found it in the Fire Nation capital's harbour."

I took the pouch and held it in my hands. I smiled and thanked them. I turned around and saw Soara pointing at Iggy.

"The Wing-Fangs are alive!"


	14. Beautiful Names

Beautiful Names

**Beautiful Names**

The bell rung after a extended period of discomforting silence. Ignite vigorously walked out of the room he kept his eyes focused on what was in front of him, fighting himself from looking back. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face the truth. His secret was out. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! That didn't just happen! Nobody knows! Nobody knows! _He was lying to himself. His pace quickened after he heard Soara calling him.

"Hey Sparky wait up!" She exclaimed as she bolted out of the classroom almost forgetting her things. Kara started to follow her prepared to defend her cousin. As Kara exited the class and started to walk towards her friends, Gyo grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, to their English class.

"What the hell?" Kara asked as she pulled away from Gyo's grip. She started to stare at him as she waited for her answer. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with rage. Gyo smiled.

"Just let them talk," Gyo said calmly to make Kara let go of her over-protective nature. She loosened her stance and smiled at the tall Earth Kingdom boy.

"Iggy talking to a girl? That's not gonna go over too well," she said glancing over her shoulder trying to find Ignite. Gyo started to laugh lightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder (a habit he had with his friends) and started to escort her to their class.

"Well Soara's not much of a girl," Gyo commented.

"Hey Ignite you're early," a young man said as stopped writing his equations on the board to great his student. Ignite stopped him from giving him a huge by pushing the swords in their case into the teacher's stomach. He looked down shocked to see one of his students with weapons. "Ignite what are you doing with twin dual swords?"

"I know this sounds weird but I need you to hold on to these for this period," Ignite informed his teacher with a serious tone. Soara stumbled into the classroom breathless as if she had just ran a marathon. Ignite took a few steps back.

"Soara you're early!?" The teacher exclaimed surprised as he placed the swords under his desk. "Running a marathon are we now?"

"No Mr. Armadais, just chasing after a firebender," She replied pointing at Ignite. Armadais smiled and grabbed something out of his pocket. He placed a cigarette in Ignites face.

"Since I helped you, could you help me? I forgot my matches today and I don't want to ask the Fir Nation Admiral to light the cigarette for me," Armadais explained still holding the thin white object in Ignite's face. The cigarette reminded Ignite of the conversation he and his cousin had the day before.

"_What smells like smoke?" Kara asked sniffing the air._

"_Maybe it's Sparky. He is a firebender," Soara commented._

_Kara grabbed Ignites shirt and pulled him closer. She started sniffing him thoroughly. She pushed back and her face churned when she realized the smell was emanating off of him. Ignite's heart started pounding rapidly. He didn't know what was going on but he felt like he was going to get into a lot of trouble._

"_Have you been smoking?" Kara asked. Ignite froze, surprised she would ask such a question. For some reason he didn't know how to answer._

"_What?"_

"_Oh my God you've been smoking!"_

"_No I haven't!" Ignite retorted aggravated. _

"_Do you even know what smoking does to your body?"_

"_Probably not but it seems like it's gonna be a really bitchy lecture that no one cares about," Soara interrupted sort of defending Ignite. "Don't worry Sugar Queen it was just our math teacher Smokey the Bear," she stated and smiled in Ignites direction._

Ignite snapped his fingers. His finger was a candle glowing by the light of a dim blue fire. Smoke started to float away from the cigarette. Armadais pulled his cigarette away from the fire and Ignite extinguished the flame. The cigarette was slowly placed on the teacher's lips.

"Sparky can we talk?" Soara asked as politely as she could. She was already sitting in a desk in the front row of the class. Ignite nodded and sat down beside her. Armadais chuckled and started writing on the board again.

"How…" Soara stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"How what? You're gonna have to be more specific. How am I a Wing-Fang? How I got here? How did I firebend? How did the Wing-Fangs survive? How…"

"That One!" Soara exclaimed happy Ignite spoke her words. She was nervous to be in the presents of such a legendary name.

"Well…" The bell rang the second time and many people suddenly stumbled into the classroom stopping Ignite before he had ever started speaking.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Armadais," the crowd of students mumbled. Armadais ignored them and they walked to their seats.

"I hope everyone finished the homework because I know Soara didn't," The teacher said.

"Well let's just say that we were smarter than the Fir Nation," Ignite whispered to Soara before the teacher started his lecture.

"Okay everyone start working on your homework, you have a few minutes left."

Soara turned to Ignite with a smile on her. Ignite had already started his homework and didn't notice. Soara gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ignite Wing-Fang… that's a pretty bad ass fucking name!" She said trying to start a conversation. Ignite looked at her as he rubbed his shoulder. Her face saddened and she turned her head towards her desk. "I have a stupid name. Soara Bei-Fong… Soara I just can't stand it!" She said frustrated. _Is she opening up to me… oh shit what do I say…something sincere…yah that's good._

"I think Soara is a beautiful name…" Soara's face light up with red. Ignite stopped himself from saying anything else to be embarrassed. Soara started to smile.

"You Know you're not so bad Sparky," She laughed and punched him on the shoulder yet again.


	15. Clueless Friends

Clueless Friends

**Clueless Friends**

I linked arms with Soara as we walked to the table were Gyo and Iggy were sitting at. She started to fight but I squeezed harder to insure that she couldn't get free. Soara turned around to go back to the food stand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as she started to drag me around the cafeteria. She looked at me confused.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm trying to buy some food," she replied irritably. She started to pull away aggressively. My grip slipped but than I grabbed her elbow. I reached inside my bag and grabbed a paper bag filled with food.

"No you're not, why did you think we bought food on Monday," I said cheerfully with a smile on my face. Soara quickly grabbed the bag and turned around and started to head for the table. Some how she became free from my grip. She placed herself beside Gyo. She started rummaging through the bag. _What no thank you? _Soara grabbed a red apple from the bag and took a large bit from it. She placed her feet on the table. I rolled my eyes and took two more paper bags out. I placed one in front of Iggy as I sat down.

"So what are you two doing for the weekend?" Soara asked still eating the apple. Iggy and I looked at each other confused.

"Soara and I are just going to my house for the weekend. It's just on the outskirts of town. We do that every weekend," Gyo explained to us. Iggy and I looked at them confused.

"Can we come too?" Iggy asked optimistically. Gyo shook his head.

"No, my mom doesn't like strangers in the house…Soara's the only exception," Gyo replied apologetically. Iggy nodded and sat down disappointed.

"You mean you two are staying at school all weekend! That's so lame! Your parents don't want you home or something?" Soara said laughing. Iggy's face turned red. He stood up and stared at Soara with enraged Fire Nation eyes.

"Why don't you go home to you're parents!?" He yelled not expecting an answer. It was just to shut her up.

"My parents live miles away, plus I went here to get away from my parents… why are you to here?" She asked out of curiosity. Iggy slowly sat down his face was filled with sorrow. I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him. I looked over at our friends.

"Let's just say that they got away from us," I mumbled so only those at the table could hear. Gyo looked at Soara confused.

"So what your parents have past away?" Gyo asked trying to paraphrase. I nodded with a heavy head.

"I don't get it, you two are cousins so Sparky's parents and your own have gone," Soara asked confused. I nodded again. "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings… you probably think I'm a bitch," she said apologetically. Iggy looked up again.

"Not an idiot just a clueless friend," Iggy replied as if accepting the apology.

"Look I'll get a good word in with my mother and maybe you two can come over next week," Gyo told us.

"And if that doesn't work we'll stay here," Soara finished his sentence. The bell rung informing us that lunch was over. "Come on Sparky let's go to English class," she told Iggy with a wink. Iggy obediently got up and started to follow her. Gyo got up and walked away too. I sat there and thought. _What are we going to do this weekend?_

AN: this story is for my friend… who will never ever see this, but I felt like douche because me and other friends kept making jokes about a subject that was very sensitive to her. Sorry, I Love you Tracy.


	16. Ali

Ali

**Ali**

The flowers bloomed from under the large school. Spring was here, and I was stuck at the Singto Academy. There were only a few people wandering the campus. I started to walk around as the cool wind blew through my hair.

"Kara!" Iggy called my name from behind me. I turned around he was running towards me. A small object sparkled from the reflection of the sun. He was wearing his Fire Nation uniform. I was wearing my Earth Kingdom uniform. I rolled my eyes and started walking away from him. He quickly dashed in front of me. He stumbled back when light hit his eyes. "Hey Kara your necklace is blinding me!" he stated as he retreated from the shining light. I looked down it was my mother's necklace. It looked beautiful as it shone like the sun. I hadn't taken it off for over a week, ever since the Wills were read.

"What do you want Iggy?" I asked irritated. He smiled and lifted up the small object in his hand. "You have keys…good for you," I commented. He shook his head.

"Not just any keys, keys to every sector. Mrs. Hata gave them to me so I could do firebending training," he explained breathlessly. I stared at him to give a reason why this was good for me. "I wanted to go see Mankey in the Air Nomad section, you wanna come?"

"Um, okay… I guess," I muttered not certain if we should step into a different nation's soil. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the tower over looking the entire academy. He made a turn towards the Water Tribe sector. There was a door that opened up to a hallway. Iggy unlocked the door, and we stepped into the hallway. He unlocked another door and we stepped into the Water tribe sector. It looked a lot different from the Earth Kingdom. People dressed differently and the architecture of the buildings was different. Before I was even able to take in the scenery, Iggy had pulled me into another hall way. We walked into the Air Nomad section. Giant white beast flew around the area. Monks walked around the sector. All the men were bald. And everyone was covered with blue arrow tattoos.

"Were the hell is…" Iggy was blow by an invisible force and crashed into a wall behind us. Dupree flew every where and hit Iggy in the head. I started to laugh hard. A girl in yellow and orange fell gracefully from the sky. She landed and extended her arm to help Iggy up.

"Sorry, usually people get out of the way while I'm training," she apologized. A small lemur ran up her body and rested on her shoulder. It was Mankey. Iggy refused her hand and got up himself. He rubbed his head. Mankey looked over and spotted me and jumped off the girls shoulder and landed on mine. He started cuddly with my neck. Iggy stumbled back when he looked up and saw the girl. His face turned red. "Hi I'm Ali," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Ignite," Iggy responded extending his hand out waiting for a handshake. Ali looked at it confused.

"You shake that," I told her. She looked at me with a confused face. She grabbed his hand and looked at it from all angles. Iggy's face turned redder.

"Shake it with what?" she asked, she truly had no idea what to do.

"Um… with your hand," I replied. She started to giggle. She grabbed Iggy's hand and started shaking it furiously.

"Okay that's enough," Iggy said as he pulled his hand away. She turned to me and started to look at Mankey. She started to smile even more. Her smile almost reached her ears.

"Looks like that little lemur likes you," Ali commented on the way Mankey was clinging to me. Iggy whistled and the lemur flew onto to the arm he extended out so the lemur could land. She followed the lemur with her eyes. "Does this little guy know you two?" Iggy nodded. "What's his name?"

"It's Mankey," I replied. She walked closer to Iggy and started scratching Mankey's head.

"Mankey huh? What a cute name," she said not looking up as she petted the lemur. "Whose lemur is it?"

"Mine," Iggy replied.

"Really? Where did you find him?"

"At the Southern Air Temple."

"I'm from there! When I was ten I moved to the Western Air Temple," She stated excited. "So where are you guys from?"

"I was born in the Northern Water Tribe but was raised in the Earth Kingdom, I'm Kara," I answered. She bowed to me. I bowed back out of respect.

"I was born and raised in the Fire Nation, than I travelled the world with my mother than lived in the Earth Kingdom with my uncle," Iggy explained.

"So you two are…?"

"Cousin," Iggy and I said simultaneously.

"So Kara, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, you?"

"I'm thirteen. So Ignite how old are you?"

"Twelve," he replied to the Air Nomad. She wrapped her arms around both or necks and pulled herself closer to us.

"This is gonna be a great friendship!" Ali exclaimed. _Oh great, I wonder what her nickname is gonna be when Soara comes back._


	17. Welcoming

Welcoming

**Welcoming**

The sun shone brightly. It was an unusually warm day for spring. I had filled my waterbending pouch with water. I was practicing on top of a hill on the outskirts of town. The water streaked through the air as I practiced basic waterbending movements. I wasn't master of my element like Iggy was. He laid on the other side of the hill resting as the cool breeze gently floated up the hill. Ali laid beside him puffing air at a near by butterfly. It was a lazy Sunday. As the sun beaded down on me I started to sweat. Iggy looked over at me.

"Sweating already?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. A piece on wheat dangled on his lips. I put the water back in the pouch. I turned towards him.

"Well I'm not use to the heat! You're a fucking firebender!" I retorted. He rolled his eyes and started staring into the sky again. Ali bent the air around her to make her sit up. She floated in the air for a moment and then landed. The butterfly she was playing with elegantly flew away. She picked up her staff and stood up. She stretched and yawned. Her brown hair turn golden as the sun brightened it. Iggy looked at her and smile. She opened her glider up and was about to fly off.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked not wanting her to leave me alone with my cousin. She paused and looked at me. She closed her glider and pointed towards the town. Five boys in Fire Nation uniforms were walking towards us.

"Looks like there's gonna be trouble… I just don't want to be there when it happens," Ali explained. _Maybe she's not as dumb as I thought._ Iggy stood up. He slowly started to walk backwards. He was shaking. He looked at me with a frightened face.

"Hey you know those dorms I…"

"Oh God Iggy," I said knowing what he was talking about. The boys were here for pay back. I started to take a fighting stance. The boys started to laugh.

"Hey Halfer, you're seriously not gonna make this hottie fight for you?" A boy that led the group laughed. _Hottie!? _My stance became stronger and more aggressive. Iggy went into a fighting position as well. His was much more aggressive and planted than mine. Ali shrugged her shoulders and took a stance with her staff pointing and the boys. The leader rolled his eyes and looked at his group. "Three against five, this will be fun."

He walked closer to Iggy. Iggy stood there his eyes fixed on his opponent. Another boy started to walk towards Iggy. The other three blocked me and Ali.

"This will be fun," the leader said as he reached for Iggy's collar. Suddenly the earth rumbled and a giant piece of earth grew from the ground making the bully fly back. He grabbed his stomach and his nose started to bleed. The other boys stumbled back a bit. Soara jumped onto the rock that had hit the boy. From there she took her fighting stance and the boys bolted for the city. They stopped died in there tracks half way down the hill. Armadais escorted them back up the hill with the Fire Nation Admiral. The Admiral picked up the boy who was on the ground holding his stomach. Armadais looked at us with disappointed brown eyes. The Admiral looked at us with frustrated yellow eyes.

"What is going on here?" The Admiral's low voiced boomed. Soara jumped off the rock. Gyo walked up beside her. The Admiral looked at her. "This is your fault isn't it?"

"Lay off her. She didn't have anything to do with it. It was probably your boys fault," Armadais commented. His eyes started to stare at the bloody boy. The Admiral pulled his son closer to him. Iggy looked up at the Admiral. The Admiral looked back and then at me.

"These are the two Hata told us about it was their fault," He stated. A deep feeling sank in my heart. The beaten up bully nodded. I was so outraged that he wasn't taking the blame for something he did. I pulled water out of my pouch at shot it at him. He fell to the ground. The Admiral pulled the boy back up. Armadais looked at me.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked me.

"Yes that boy tried to beat up my cousin," I stated with frustration building up in my throat. They both looked at him. The boy started to shake his head. Soara took a step forward and the rest of the boys started to quiver.

"It's true he did start the fight!" the scared boys exclaimed. They ran away. The Admiral tightened his grip on the boy and started to drag him back to the academy. Armadais looked back at us. He had a smile on his face. He started to rub Iggy's head.

"It's a good thing you have Soara as a friend or else you two would've been expelled," He said a started to walk away. Iggy turned and looked at Soara. He ran up and started to hug her. Gyo and I dropped our jaws at the action. Soara struggled to get away.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Iggy said squeezing onto Soara. She kept pushing him away. Her face started to turn red. Ali and I started to smile while Gyo started to laugh. Soara finally got free of his grip. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey anything for a friend ain't that right Sparky," she said with a giant smile on her face. Ali jumped high in the air and gracefully floated down in front of Gyo and Soara. She started to hug them. They struggled to push her away. I walked up and started to pull her away. She finally let go and I fell to the ground. Soara folded her arms.

"So what's your name Twinkle toes?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm Ali," Ali replied and started to hug her again. Soara pushed her away.

"I'm Soara," Soara said. Ali started to hug her again. Yet again Soara pushed her away.

"Hi Soara!" She exclaimed. She started to look at Gyo. "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Gyo," he replied. Ali started to hug him.

"Hi Gyo!" She exclaimed yet again. Gyo pushed her away. I stood up again. Ali started to hug me. I pushed her away. She started to hug Iggy. Iggy's face turned red before he followed everyone else and pushed her away.

"Um… good news, you two can come to my house next week," Gyo said before an awkward silence filled the area.

"How about me?" Ali asked optimistically. Gyo looked at her shocked. He started to shake his head frantically.

"Are you joking she almost fainted when I mentioned Kara!" he exclaimed.

"Ha, ha yah that was funny," Soara chuckled. Ali sighed and sagged down into depression for a moment. Seconds later she was filled with joy.

"I have a house in Ba Sing Se we could go to. We coud ride my bison!" She explained happily. Soara shook her head.

"No…"

"She doesn't do bison's," We all said as if we read her mind.


	18. Tuesday

Tuesday

**Tuesday**

"Okay class open your books to page 295," The teacher began the class ready to start her lecture. "Did everyone finish their homework?" She asked the class.

"Yes Mrs. Chang," The entire class replied.

"No Mrs. Chang," Soara mumbled but Mrs. Chang heard her. She raised her eyebrow, and walked over to Soara's desk. She put her had in front of the advance Childs face and started waving. Soara looked up at her confused. The teacher looked back at her.

"Well you're the exception." I was about to burst out and start an argument with the teacher but than I remembered Soara was blind. She had no way to do the homework. Suddenly the teacher turned around and looked at Soara again. "Doesn't Gyo help you with your homework?" Gyo's face went pale. For some reason it was filled with guilt.

"Well, I didn't pay him last week, so he's not doing my homework till I pay," Explained Soara. Mrs. Chang looked over at me. She had a grin on her face. I could tell this wasn't going to end well for me.

"Kara will do your homework," She said to Soara and turned around and went back to the chalkboard. Soara looked at me

"How much?" She whispered into my ear. I looked at her confused. I waited for an answer. _Oh right, she can't see…oops. _

"I don't want any money," I said. She started to laugh and lend back on her chair. "I don't want friends to pay me for a favour…unless that favour involves my money," I explained to her. She smiled contently.

"No she'll just get the money from me," Iggy added into our conversation. Soar giggled lightly. I stared him down until he was slouching in his chair.

"okay lets start our lesson on Azula," the teacher said writing her name down on the board.

"Sparky already got his lesson on Azula," Soara laughed. The teacher slightly turned around showing a cold stare.

"Azula was an evil lady, even as a teenager. She led an army in the darkest of days," The teacher stated.

"Yes, they were dark days," I dropped my pencil. It was the coldest voice I have ever heard. He held is S's for the longest time, giving himself a serpent's voice. I slowly turned my head. It was spinning with fearful thoughts. I saw Soara. Her face was paler than normal and she was shaking. I turned my head even more and I saw him. He was standing in all his darkened glory. Black water tribe clothing fell on his body. This time he didn't have his devilish smile to greet me. His black and white eyes were fixed on our teacher. _No!_ I screamed in my head knowing what was going to happen. He looked over at me as if he heard my thoughts. I looked straight into his eyes. I notice they weren't black but were a very dark shade of blue. For some reason the felt comforting. He started to grin. "Hello Soar," he greeted my friend. She turned her head farther away from u. I heard her start to cry lightly. "I don't believe you told me your name," I froze. _What? Does he think I'm going to tell the spirit of death what my name is!? _

"It's Kara," I said involuntary. I placed my hands over my mouth stopping myself from saying anything else. Soara turned around her eyes were watery.

"You're an idiot!" she exclaimed. Everyone seemed to turn around. Gyo looked at us confused. Iggy was looking at the tall pale boy with enraged yellow eyes. The boy looked at him.

"Hello path maker," Grim said to Iggy. Iggy slowly back off and was against the wall. His stare was mixed with anger, confusion, and fear. "Don't worry boy, only those who are in control with their destiny are able to see and hear me. Other than you three no one else in this room can see me… except for the one who is going to die," he explained in a calm, cold voice.

"Excuse me sir but you're not in this class, so please leave," the teacher told Grim. A noise filled the school. It sounded like metal bending and scraping against other metal. The teacher stopped talking to the boy and went over to the door. Soara closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. She already knew what was going to happen. Iggy looked on confused. I looked at Grim. His face was filled with sadness. He didn't want to take another's life away.

Suddenly screams came from outside. A long sharp metal object shot through the window. It pierced through Mrs. Chang. Blood splattered on the other wall. Crimson red paint fell down the wall covering the older paint and the door. Silence fell over the class. The metal the wall and students in the class wee covered with their teacher's blood. She rested against the metal. Her skin quickly went pale. I looked over at Grim. A tear went down his eye. The teacher started to scream. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted the suffering to end but it seemed no one was answering her. The whales were haunting. They were filled with pain. I jumped out of my seat.

"Make this stop!" I commanded Grim. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Not yet," he said calmly. Iggy stood up out of frustration.

"Isn't anyone going to help her!" he exclaimed frustrated and confused. Grim looked over at him and then looked at Soara. One last screech came from Mrs. Chang and Grim suddenly vanished and vapour took his place. He appeared beside the dying lady. He took off his golden glove and placed his hand on her bloody back. She went limb. The agony was over. I felt relaxed after the experience was over, but no one else seems to feel that way. The room was filled with sorrow. I looked over at my group of friends their faces were saddened.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," I told them. Grim snapped his fingers. Thunder roared over the dark scene. Rain poured down and Grim disappeared.


	19. Wednesday

Wednesday

**Wednesday **

AN: yah, I'm that creative.

It was a dark and gloomy Wednesday morning. The birds still sang their peaceful and calming song but the mixed emotions stirred inside my stomach. I looked over at my roommate who was still sleeping. _How did he know her name?_ I started to poke the girl to wake her. She moved over slightly not wanting to be bothered. I poked her again and she swung her arm at me. I rolled my eyes and poked her once more. She sat up aggravated and looked at me. Her foggy eyes filled with annoyance.

"What do you want?" Soara asked irritated. I jumped back surprised by her loud voice. I sat there a moment forgetting what I was going to say. Soara wiped her nose trying to intimidate me, but I know she was still sulking a little bit from our teacher's untimely demise.

"How does Grim know your name?" I asked her calmly trying not to impose on her personal life. I couldn't help myself from asking, Soara always kept her life secretive. For some reason I loved gossip and this was the only way to do it with my best friend. She rubbed her eyes, she was still half asleep.

"How do you know Grim?" She asked back. I smiled. Finally I was able to open up I tell someone about my first encounter with Grim.

"Well he came to take my father away. We had a nice chat…I think…maybe not to him…anyway he told me his name, I tried to punch him and he set my father free," I explained with a happy voice. She had a confused look on her face as she stared at the wall. I waited for her story but she wouldn't speak. For some reason she started to smile. "So how do you know Grim?"

"It's a long story. We use to be friends…until…he was chosen," She started to explain. As she told me her story I felt like I was there watching it all happen in front of my eyes and I could do nothing to help, I just watched.

"_Hey Soara watch this!" A pale boy exclaimed as he stood on his friend's roof. He jumped pulling a long trail of water underneath hi_s _feet. He lowered himself to the ground beside a small girl. She was sitting in the soil. She tilted her head a bit to hear what was going on._

"_Wow splashers I didn't know you could waterbend," she said sarcastically. The boy looked at her angrily. Her rolled his eyes and started to walk. He was depressed because his friend wasn't impressed. Soara sensed this and stop her friend from going any further. "That was pretty good. Who knew a twelve year old could be this close to being a master." Grim started to smile. He hugged his friend. The hug was warm and comforting. Soara pushed him away. He started to mess with her hair._

"_And you're an amazing earthbender even though you're eight," He said with a warming voice. He started to walk away. "Sorry Soar gotta go, mom's calling me,"_

_--_

_Soara could sense Grim sitting alone in her garden by himself. The Southern Water Tribe boy felt colder and more uninviting than he ever had been. He looked up at his friend with sadden eyes. Soara sat beside him._

"_Why so down Splashers?" She asked trying to console him. He looked away un able to face his friend with such grave news. They sat in silence as Grim built up the courage to speak._

"_Yesterday I…" his voice quivered as her spoke making very hard to hear his quiet voice. "I killed someone," he said as quietly as he could, hoping his friend didn't hear. She stood up and backed away from her friend. His blue eyes followed her movement._

"_What do you mean you killed someone!?" _

"_You know that guru I had from the Northern Air Temple, well you see he is…was the spirit of death. I feared this day would come for the longest day. Yesterday was that day. He handed his power over to me and…and I had to kill him," he said he could barely control himself anymore. He was filled with grief and anger. Tears started to run down his face. "I'm sorry Soara," he apologized._

"_Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked afraid of what the answer would be. He shook his head and stood up. He walked closer to Soara. He presents was filled with a cool breeze. Soara backed off a bit more. He leaned in close to her ear so she could only hear his terrible word._

"_Tonight your grandfather will die," he stated as calmly as he could to keep her emotions together. Soara took more steps back from her misunderstood friend. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She didn't understand why he had to be the one to kill off this generation. She went into a less frightened stance as if she was ready to run from the boy. "Goodbye Soara," he muttered. With that he disappeared into nothing. The only thing left was the fear and his words echoing in Soara's ears._

Soara was crying as she told this story of a friend which fate had to tare apart. I sat on her bed and started to hold. I comforted her until she forgot the pain.


	20. The Paino

The Piano

**The Piano**

It was drizzling outside. The raindrops splashed on the ground and soft faint vibrations shivered through the ground, it tickled Soara's feet. The ground of the rain falling tingled in her ear. Quiet conversations were muffled by the wooden doors blocking the rooms from the hall. Slight movements came from the rooms. Soara tried to ignore them so she wasn't ruddily eavesdropping on personal conversations. She sighed. It was incredibly boring. The whole earth Kingdom school was released from school for two weeks for emotional traumatization of the gruesome death of Mrs. Chang. She shivered. The feeling of someone's life slowly escaping their body was chilling, but sensing an empty corpse was even more chilling.

Soara felt sharp pinches in the ground and a melodic sound in a silent and beautiful song. It reminded her of home. She badly wanted to leave this school to be comforted by her mother. Kara was her mother's replacement. She was still a friend, yet she was more like a mother to Soara than Soara's own mother. Soara wouldn't tell anyone but she enjoyed Kara's company. The memory filled song became louder and grander as she kept walking. She felt one sitting at a piano and with every key they played a pinch of sound and vibrations ran towards Soara. She walked up to the door and opened it. She went inside. She couldn't tell who it was because their feet didn't press against the ground. The door slammed behind her uncovering her hiding place to the musician.

"Soara?" the shrilly adolescent voice said confused. Soara recognized who was once the sound of their voice started to vibrate in his voice. Soara stood there shocked out of amazement and astonishment. She didn't know someone that young could move so quickly on the piano. _That must be useful I more than one way. _She thought to herself in her sexually innuendo mind. She started to gin at the thought. "Why are you smiling like that, it's very uncomfortable," the voice whined.

"Oh calm down Sparky…you're pretty good at piano," Soara commented. That was the first compliment she had given in a long time. Usually she would say something sarcastic like _I didn't know you were a girl _or_ looks like Mr. sensitive is playing a little song for us, _but she didn't, she said what she felt. She let down her defence._ Oh God why did I say that. Why do I always open to Sparky? I'm a total idiot._ She yelled to herself as she walked towards Ignite and placed herself beside him on the piano bench. "What song was that?" She asked suddenly nervous near Ignites warm body. He always smelt like a candle which was extinguished. It was a comforting and inviting smell to her. It had already become so familiar to her.

"Oh nothing really…actually it's only a grade three song in piano. It's called 'Song of Twilight'," he explained to her, not sounding to confident. She focused on the shape and form of the piano. It was delicate and it was strained under a lot of stress. She barely heard what Ignite said but she asked another question.

"Well, what grade are you in?" he scratched the back of his head and his body reaction everything slightly as if he was embarrassed to say. He turned his head towards Soara near her ear so only she could hear what grade he was in

"Well, I'm in grade twelve," he said sadly. Soara got confused. _I thought that was a good thing…oh shit I think he's waiting for an answer…what do I say…um…go it!_

"If you're so good why do you play this easy song?" Soara asked sarcastically. He started to play the piece very slowly with his right hand. The key he hit lifted a mechanism that tapped a string hidden inside the piano. Once the string was tapped it sent sharp yet lovely sounds through the air and quivering through the ground. His heart beat started to slow down to a sadden pace.

"It comforts me in hard times. It takes me to a place…"

"You're happy place?" Soara interrupted happily. He looked at her and stopped playing.

"Forget it it's nothing," he said frustrated with Soara's comment. She felt guilty. She didn't mean to hurt Ignite's feelings but that was how she was. She wanted him to finish his story. She placed a hand on his shoulder. That action made her heart race. She felt blood slowly run to her face. Ignite sighed. "Okay well my mother taught me this song and ever since then I would play the song when I was going through a hard time…it reminded me of the time I had a whole family. I play to remember," he explained.

"Can you teach me it?" Soara asked optimistically. Ignite nodded and started to play it slowly but Soara couldn't follow the finger and the notes he was playing. Ignite noticed that and stopped playing for a moment he started it again only using his right hand for the melody. Soara followed memorizing everything she could. "Why does the piano have big low keys and small high keys?" she asked trailing off into her own thoughts. Ignite looked at her again. He hit a big key in between the two smaller ones.

"This is an A," he explained and played the next key "This is a B, a C, a E, a F, and a G," he further explained playing the keys that followed the A. Soara nodded fully understanding. "And it repeats afterwards,"

"Why?"

"Because how we right music there is only six notes that just move higher and lower on the piano," he played a black note. "This is an A flat or G sharp,"

"How?"

"Well it matters what key the piece is written in," he explained calmly. He played the next note and paused. He turned to Soara.

"That would be a…um… A sharp or B flat," Soara said understanding it. "Why is their no B sharp?"

"There is but it would be C,"

"Why?"

"Because C major has no sharps or flats, and the pattern goes tone, tone, semi-tone, tone, tone, tone, semi-tone. But I explain that some other time," he said back so they wouldn't trail to far from the lesson. "So know that you get the notes let's go into the song," Soara nodded.

Ignite played for a few moments and paused waiting for Soara to repeat. She repeated what he had played memorizing the sound of each note, the rhythm of the song, when each note was played and for how long the note was played for. He speed the tempo up to the songs original speed. He changed to the left hand after that. He played the piece with both hands after Soara got the use of playing two or three notes together. She played the full piece with minor mistakes. He watched her as she tried to perfect the song. He was patient with, amazingly patient with her. Soara bit her lip as she played the piano blindly.

They had been sitting at the same piano for hours and Soara finally perfected the song. She finished the song as her fingers rolled around on the keys. Ignite started to clap.

"That was awesome! It took me weeks to learn that song! You're natural!" he exclaimed to his pupil. Soara felt the blood rush to her face but this time it was immensely faster. Her heart started to race as he put his hand on her shoulder. _Should I say it? No, are you insane!? Well I have to say something. But it's the lamest thing you could ever say. I'm saying it. No you're not. Yes I am._

"Well I had a great teacher," she said nervously afraid of what his answer would be. He had a light comforting giggle. He started to hug her. Her heart skipped a beat.

AN: sorry to ruin the moment but if you're wondering yes the song of twilight is an actual piano song. I am playing it right now and it gave me this idea. If you guys know of that song, than just imagine Iggy and Soara playing that song.


	21. The Bison

The Bison

**The Bison**

Ali soared through the air high over the wall that connected the Earth Kingdom section to the Air Nomad section and landed gracefully beside us using the air to soften her landing. We looked at her confused. Iggy, Gyo, Soara and I were heading to Mrs. Chang's funeral. She was in her bright Air Nomads clothes as we wore black depressing clothing. She started to smile, even her blue tattooed arrows seemed happy than the clothes I was wearing.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked curiously. Soara folded her arms; she was still looking in front of us.

"What do you think we're doing? We're going to a funeral," Soara replied with a cold tone. Ali turned her head a bit. Mankey was resting on her shoulder. The lemur had become fond of our new friend.

"Oh, I thought you guys were all just being angst ridden," she said with a very happy tone. We all looked at her with the same confused expression painted onto our faces. Even Soara titled her head up to vaguely look in Ali's direction.

"Where did you hear that word Twinkle Toes?" Soara asked using Ali's now trade mark nickname. I looked up saw Gyo's face go into shock. I knew he had something to do with this.

"Gyo told me. It's much easier to use than saying a person looks depressed and filled with rage. He also the picture beside the definition should be of Ignite," she explained with all the while smiling. Iggy looked up at Gyo with slightly crushed eyes.

"You think I have angst?" Iggy asked with sadness caught in his throat. Gyo backed up slightly. I sidled beside my cousin staring down the insensitive boy with enraged eyes. Gyo started to sweat and fidget as we stared on. Soara was laughing but I paid no attention to her. She was more likely to do something like that tan Gyo. I was disappointed with him. Ali looked on confused.

"Well, Ignite you know I joke around…I didn't know you to it to offence," Gyo tried to explain to slip out of his uncomfortable position. Iggy suddenly started to laugh. Gyo slowly loosened his stance and laughed uncomfortable.

"Ha, I can't believe it worked! You should have seen your face. Fucking hilarious! I even got Kara buying it!" Iggy laughed harder quickly changing the mood. Even Ali started to laugh. I got frustrated with Iggy. I slapped him in the back of the head. He stopped laughing and started to rub the spot were I had hit him. Slowly everyone's laughter faded away.

"Oh! I almost forgot why I came over. You guys want to go to Ba Sing Se after your little funeral for the weekend. I got tickets to this dance and my guru let me us his house in the inner ring. You guys in?" She asked invitingly. I got excited. _Ba Sing Se! A Dance! A House in the inner ring. This will be fun. _I thought to myself. I nodded saying I would go. Everyone else did the same. Even Soara nodded. I didn't know she liked dances. "Great I'll see you in…um… is four hours good?" she asked. We nodded yet again. That would give a good amount of time to pack and get ready to leave. She smiled and jumped back into her section of the Academy.

--

"You guys read?" she asked on top of I giant creature. Her bison had lowered itself so we could climb up and down it easily. It was as white as snow and had a golden brown arrow placed on its head. I threw on one more thing into the back of the saddle and placed myself on the right side of the saddle. Iggy climbed up and placed himself on the other side. I looked down and saw Soara and Gyo talking. Soara shook her head repetitively as Gyo's stance became more and more aggressive. Finally it seemed like Gyo won the argument and Soara frustratedly hopped onto the bison. She placed herself beside Iggy. For some reason those two wanted to avoid me today. Gyo sat at the back of the saddle while Ali placed herself on the bison's head and whipped the rope attached to the creature's horns. "Heeya," she said as a command to make the bison fly.

It was a sudden movement but we all sensed it coming. Soara took a firm grip to the edge of the saddle as soon as the bison grew further away from the ground. Mankey jumped onto her shoulder and started to lick her face. She did nothing to stop him. She sat there tensing her grip on the saddle.

"What's this bison's name?" I asked trying to make small talk with Ali. She looked at my. I suddenly became terrified as she didn't watch were she was flying.

"His name's Cloud. When we chose our bison he was so shy. He hid himself as one of the clouds. I was the only one left with an apple and he slowly floated down to me. We've been friends ever since," she explained to me and started to pet her friends head. I looked over at Soara concerned about her being. Iggy was watching over with a smile and kept giggling. Gyo gave a smile over to their direct. I could help but smiling too, but I knew that Soara was probably terrified.

"Can I fly?" Iggy asked. He probably had a few lessons on flying but the thought of he recklessly flying through the air scared me. I rather had an experienced airbender flying the bison than a twelve year old goofball.

"Nooo!" Soara and I said at the same time with terrified voices.


	22. Fireworks

Fireworks

**Fireworks**

It was a calm day that was quickly fading to night. Ignite walked down out of town in search for an open space. He wore green, white, and gold to show he belonged in the inner ring with many noblemen and generals. He heard the sound of rock scratching together. Someone was earthbending. They must have found the place he was looking for. As he got closer he could hear laughter and talking. The voices sounded familiar. He past the last few houses and stepped onto a great green valley. Two girls were there doing something suspicious. It was Soara and Ali. Soara bent little wedges into the earth; they angled at 45 degrees towards the town. Ali placed rocket looking objects on the earth. They were in a line, as Soara moved her hand up, Ali put her hand down placing the rockets on the new earth. Ignite took a few steps forward and the both of them quickly turned around with innocent faces falsely painted on. Ali hid the evidence behind her back.

"Hey Sparky, I didn't hear you come…um we're...um, not doing anything," she tried to lie but Ignite knew she wasn't trying too hard. She was better at lying than that. She knew that he knew what they were doing.

"Putting on a little fireworks show I see," Ignite said as he walked past them observing the rocks and rockets. Ali nodded with a smile on her face and Soara nodded nervously not sure what the boy would do. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell Kara, I know how motherly she gets," he paused and saw that the rockets had to be light so they would explode. The girls had no way of setting them on fire. It was the one flaw in the mischievous plan to have some fun. "Can I help?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other confused at first than smiled and nodded.

The two girls went back to bending and placing. Ignite kept staring at Ali. How she bent down, the form of her body revealed by the clothes she wore. How the tattoos ran up her arm. How her face was delicate and had a perfect skin tone to it. He kept thinking about her in many different was. At first it started out with innocent thoughts that he thought were normal, but then they would change to erotic and seductive images and ideas. His heart would start to race and he would become flustered. Soara glanced at him every time that would happen and Ignite would calm himself down so Soara couldn't feel the reaction his body made while Ali either bent down to put a rocket on the earth or glance over with a smile and look at him.

They were finally finished and the three looked back at the long line of rockets. All of them different sizes and shapes holding different amount of powder and different colours when they would explode. Ignite was excited to get the show started.

"Okay so Twinkle Toes you're going to shoot air on the ground near the rockets which is going to make them shoot up and Sparky will light them ad fast as he can. If we get this right they will explode in the middle of the town so all can. Are you guys ready?" Soara asked after she told them their orders. They both nodded and Soara got out of their way. Ali jumped up into the air and landed sending a strong blast of air to run along the ground. Several rockets started to fly. Ignite flung a line of fire at them and the light. They floated in the air for a moment than the fire hit the end of the string. Flames spurted out of the rockets and the zoomed through the air. Before Ignite could get to admire his work and see the rockets fly Ali shot more rockets in the air. It kept going on until they finished shooting the rockets in the air. Explosions filled the air with light and sound. It was amazing and beautiful. He looked over to tell Soara the good news when he saw her cupping her ears slightly terrified. She knew.

It had darkened drastically after Ignite had started his walk. It was impossible to see. He was tired of trusting Soara on where they were heading and made a small blue flame in his hand. Once the flame ignited he could see a great distance in front of him. He saw two people sitting on the edge of a bridge. As he drew closer he could distinguish who they were. It was Kara and Gyo. They were uncomfortable close for Ignite. He slowed his pace until it was a halt. The girls stopped with him.

"Isn't that Kara and Gyo?" Ali stated confused. Soara titled her head so one ear was facing in their direction. She tapped her foot against the ground to send vibrations to see them more clearly.

"Are they holding hands?"


	23. The Bridge

The Bridge

**The Bridge**

"Hey Kara, I'm gonna go for a walk," Iggy said as he past me and wondered to another part of town. He waved as he went out of view.

"Bring back Soara and Ali if you find them!" I shouted to my cousin as he went out of view hoping he heard. Iggy waved again as to say he heard. I was alone. I started to walk around looking at the scenery of the rich town. Paper lanterns hung in the sky and glowed radiantly as night started to fall. I was wondering what Soara and Ali were doing and was praying they wouldn't get into to trouble. I was also worried Iggy might do something stupid. I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder. I turned around, it was Gyo.

"Hey Kara what cha doin'?" he asked trying to make small talk. We hadn't really been as good as friends as we could be. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get closer. Instead of answering I just smiled at him and started to walk down through the open market we were near. Gyo grabbed three apples and through them up in the air. Once he barely even touched one the started to fly in a circle. The red was dizzily spinning around Gyo's head. He started to smile at me.

"Wow Gyo you're an apple bender," I said sarcastically. He through them all in the air at once and caught them. He placed the back where he found them. The shopkeeper didn't seem so happy.

"Well you sound just like Soara, you know I can't earthbend, juggling is all I got," he said. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I slouched feeling sorry. He slapped me on the back and I stood up straight again out of pain. "Don't worry Kara, loosen up a bit. I mean we're in Ba Sing Se with no parents we could have the time of our lives!"

"Now who sounds like Soara? I just don't wanna get into too much trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have left Soara or Iggy alone both of them could get us all in a lot of shit," I said as I glanced down allies hoping I would spot one of our friends.

"What about Ali, I heard from some friends her curiosity gets her into a lot of trouble, and she doesn't have the best understanding of what's wrong or right," Gyo explained. We had just left three mischiefs to roam alone in the city, when me and Gyo were responsible for them. There was along moment of silence. I didn't think it felt awkward, it felt comfortable near Gyo and I didn't know why. His present filled me with mixed feelings. I was irritated yet happy that he was around. For some reason I kept trying to find flaws in him so I could dislike him; to hide feelings in my subconscious that I didn't know I felt. Right now I couldn't find flaws; just a friend.

"So…um, about you're parents…"

"My mom died after almost drowning at the South Pole. We took her home but a few days later she died. My father was on an expedition with his friends in the dessert and got bitten by a snake. It took three months of pain and agony for him to die," I explained as simple and as fast as I could so he couldn't hear me choke on my words as the depressing memories filled my mind.

"Oh…well none of my parents are died, but dad's an admiral for the Earth Kingdom. I haven't seen him four months. So how long ago did your dad die?"

"About four weeks ago," I said plainly. He stopped died in his tracks. He face went pale.

"Only four weeks!? Aren't you still sad and depress? I mean your dad just died!"

"Oh, I'm fine; I'm just a bit worried how Iggy is still taking it,"

"He's fine," Gyo said to comfort me. He was bound to know more about Iggy's state of being right now than I was, since they room mates. "You know you don't have to worry about him too much or anyone else. You're not a mother, you're just a kid," He told me. he was right, I was just a kid but I couldn't help how I acted. I was just a protective person.

He grabbed my hand. I finally realized why I tried to find flaws in him, I liked him and I didn't want to admit that to myself. He dragged me over to a booth filled with masks and exotic foods. He took a mask that look like a wolf. It was painted black with white stripes. Its eyes where just thin long slits. It looked very familiar. He placed it on his face.

"I am Midnight guardian of the moon; I live in the deepest, dampest part of the Spirit World and watch over all my waterbenders," he said. He knew water spirits better than I did. I started to giggle. He wrapped his arms around me and moved in closer. "Don't worry Kara I shall protect you from my evil brother, Twilight keeper of the Sun," I started to push him away as I laughed harder. I knew he was joking but I wanted to believe that he would protect me.

"How do you know so much about Water Tribe spirits?" I asked him. He took off his mask and placed back on the stand. He took a yellow mask that looked like a fox and placed it on my head. "Don't tell me this is Twilight," he nodded.

"I am a nerd when it comes to the spirit world. I know so much about it but you can never know enough. Do you know Wong Shitong's library?" he asked trailing off his explanation. I nodded

"My dad tried to find it. Well he did, but it was destroyed," I stated. His face saddened.

"I just wanted to there some day and read everything about the spirits and the Avatars. I think it would be an amazing place to go to. I even know it has been twelve years since the Earth Avatar died…what was her name… Saria and the next Avatar will be a firebender," I took the mask off my face and smiled at him to make him fell a little bit happy. I place the mask on his face. He lend in and I kissed him on his wooden cheek. I started to walk away. "Where are you gong?" I turned around

"Sorry Twilight but I'm told not to go near you," I said with a flirtatious voice. I saw him place money on the table and put something in his backpack. He walked past me and grabbed my hand yet again. I started to blush, his touch was just so inviting. He pulled me encouraging me to walk fast. We came across a beautiful stone bridge floating over the glass like water. He placed him self on the edge of the bridge and I sat beside him. The water glimmered in the moon light. This was an oddly romantic spot.

"So what do you like to do," he asked. This time I knew he wasn't just trying to make small talk, he was trying to learn more about me. I looked down at my feet a little embarrassed to tell him what I was interested in.

"Well, I'm really into to architecture. I just like to learn how different cultures build their homes and buildings," I explained to him. He nodded and moved a bit closer to me.

""What culture's architecture do you like the best?"

"Um… right now it would be Earth Kingdom architecture. They just build their building so elegant yet sturdy" I said to him. This time I was the one to move closer. I didn't try to fight it; I played along with my emotions. A bang boomed through the air. I looked up frightened and grabbed Gyo's arm. Light's exploded in the sky. Someone was playing with fireworks.

"Well we know what the other three are doing," Gyo said with a smile on his face. I smiled back and looked back up at the sky.

"Let's watch their little show," I said instead of doing the motherly thing and going over to them to stop their little show. I still wrapped my arms around Gyo's. I didn't want to let go. We watched for a few minutes while the black sky was filled with colours.

The fireworks had stopped but we stayed in silence a few minutes longer. I felt Gyo move. I looked over and he was leaning into me. I knew what he was going to do. I closed my eyes and started to lean into him. My heart started to race ever faster when we came a little bit closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I went in for a kiss.

"Hey!" a loud boomed into my ear. I jumped back and fell into the water without even feeling Gyo's lips. I looked up and saw Gyo. His face was unnaturally red. I looked over to see who had made the noise it was Iggy.

_That kid is fucking dead!_


	24. Preparing

Preparing

**Preparing**

"Ow!" Soara yelped as I forcefully pulled the comb through her hair. It was long and there were knots everywhere. I was glad I did Ali's hair first. Soara kept pushing me away every time I pulled the comb through a knot. "Fuck that hurts!" she exclaimed and pushed me to the floor. I graded her head and forced her to look at the mirror.

"Maybe if you brushed your hair more than once every fucking year!" I grunted as I struggled through another knot. Ali popped her head in the bathroom. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with strands of brown hair falling out.

"Do you guys need help?" she asked politely but her cheerful tone wasn't welcomed.

"No!" Soara and I said at the same time. I pulled through a large knot. Soara jumped out of her chair. "Stop doing that! It hurts like a bitch and you smell like pond water!"

"Maybe I should put pond water in your hair that would make this a whole lot easier! And it's not my fault Iggy scared me!"

"I'll just leave you two alone," Ali said uncomfortably and walked out of the bathroom. We didn't reply to her but I pushed Soara back into the seat. I knew Soara didn't want water in her hair, I didn't know why she just didn't like water. I bent some out of the sink making sure she couldn't hear what I was doing. I pushed it forward and it plunged into Soara's hair.

"What the … Ow!" she said as I quickly pulled through more knots. It had become much easier. "Why do you torment me like this!" She whined.

"We have to look our best for this dance, now hold still, after you I have to get ready," I scolded her. Even I thought I sounded too motherly just than.

"Why are you even helping me?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"Because I want to help, now hold still," This time she listened and didn't fight me. I think the water helped a lot with her hair. Finally her hair was straight and beautiful and not a knotted mess. I dried her hair. "What do you want me to do with you hair?" I asked as politely as I could to not frustrate her further

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want your hair up or down?"

"Um…down," she said uncertain. I shrugged off her uncertainty and did what she said. I didn't need to do much. Her hair was naturally straight and her black skin complimented her pale skin. Her hair looked beautiful; the only thing was her bangs completely covered her eyes. I took a green hair clip and put most of her hair to the side, but some hair still dangled in front of her right eye. _Perfect._

I did my hair. It had the same idea as Ali's but more Water Tribe style. I still had three strands of hair go from the right side of my face to my bun. I placed smooth black chopsticks in my hair to make it seem more sophisticated.

I walked into the room. Ali wore an orange dress that showed off her shoulders and cut of slightly after her knees. The style of the dress made her body seem developed and full. It was a beautiful dress. Her tattoos where more exposed than ever before sort of block the elegance of her dress. I put on my dress. It was blue, it showed my shoulder but wrapped around my arms to give the illusion I had straps supporting my dress. The straps were covered in white fur. It was very Northern Water Tribe and I loved that was able to finally wear my culture proudly.

I noticed Soara wasn't in the room. I knocked on the door to the room I assigned her to put on her out fit. I heard mumbles and grunts coming from the room.

"Soara come out," I said nicely eager to see how she looked.

"No!" she retorted. I stood there a moment and looked over at Ali. She shrugged her shoulders I turned back to the door.

"Please Soara, I'm sure look fine," I said to reassure her.

"How am I supposed to know I'm blind?" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Trust me," I said calmly and in the nicest voice possible. She slowly opened the door and walked out. She was beautiful. I was kind of jealous of her, she looked prettier than me. I started to hug proud of her change from a tomboy to a women. "You look beautiful," I said choking on my voice.

"Damn Soara," Ali said. Soara started to blush. She must have been flattered by her friends complementing in how she looked. She hugged me back. Ali joined us. We stood there for a moment taking in the beautiful tone of the moment.

"Thank you," Soara whisper in to my ear.

I walked out into the foyer of the house we were staying in. Iggy and Gyo were laying there in street clothes. Iggy was on the verge of sleeping. I kicked him in the small of the back and he jumped up.

"What are you two doing? Get ready!" I scolded them feeling like a mother once more. Gyo had really gotten to me.

"Calm down we still have like an hour left. Are you three gonna put on makeup now?" Iggy said smugly to get on my nerve. I was about to crack. He has tested my patience for too long and he was going to get it some day.

"No!" I heard Soara protest from the other side of the house. I got the vibe that she didn't want makeup on. I wouldn't fight her on that one. I pushed Iggy.

"You, go, change, now!" I commanded them in incomplete sentences. I turned around fuming and walked into my room.

--

Ali, Soara and I stood in the foyer and waited. Iggy was the first to walk out. He wore a sophisticated Fire Nation suit. I noticed his eyes trailed over to Ali and he started to blush. He played with his collar as he fixed himself up a bit. He wore a white vest with golden outlines and underneath he wore a white long sleeve shirt. Red wrist bands cuffed his shirt. He wore a red sash and black pants that were cuffed by red leg band and wore black shoes. I walked up to him and flattened his outfit onto his chest and leaned in near his ears.

"I swear if you fuck up me and Gyo's date I will kick in the balls so hard you won't be able to have children," I whispered the threat into his ear. He swallowed nervously and started to sweat slightly.

Gyo walked into the room wearing a green and white Earth Kingdom. He moved his elbow towards me and gestured me to link arms with him. I wrapped my arm around his. Ali gave us two tickets to get into the dance. We walked out the door I looked back at Iggy and glared he dropped his head down.


	25. All I Need

All I Need

**All I Need**

AN: this chapter was inspired by my favourite song; All I Need by Within Temptation. Listen to it, live it, love it.

I pressed myself against Gyo as the song started to play. The strings hummed through the room setting the melody of the music. A piano played quietly in the background. It was a soothing song that made me feel closer to Gyo. He started to hold me closer as the slow song became grander and more emotional. The piano became a banging of keys and the strings echoed with aggravated passion. The song slowed down again but me and Gyo had blocked ourselves from the real world and focused on each other. The song was nearing the end and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around but still had a loose grip on Gyo. It was Iggy. He seemed tense, anxious and nervous all bundled up in a small body.

"Do you know were Ali is?" he asked impatiently as his head moved round the room in search for the girl. I looked around and saw her standing near the middle of the room just waiting for someone to ask her to dance. I pointed to her. He sighed relieved than inhaled. He held his breath as he stood still. He was building up courage to ask the beautiful girl to dance. Gyo tilted his head.

"Hey, there's food!" he exclaimed in excitement. He started to let go of my but than stopped and looked down at my face. I nodded with a smile and he walked over to the table covered in food. I set my gaze on Iggy he started to walk fairly close to Ali than a much taller man asked for her hand. I saw his chest lower in disappointment and he walked over to a chair in a large line of chairs. I looked and saw Soara sitting by herself. Iggy placed himself beside her. I walked over and sat with the two friends.

"I was so close," Iggy breathed out in anger. I stopped paying attention to our whining cousin and looked over at Soara. She was radiant and alone. I felt sorry all the preparation had gone to waste. For some reason she bit her lip.

"Hey Ignite, I'll dance with you," she muttered silently. Iggy started to smile. She grabbed her hand. Instantly her face turned red. She was pulled up by the strong force of Iggy's arms and fell into his chest. He helped her up with a smile on his face. He led her to the very centre of the room. I anxiously watched to see what would happen. A guitar started to play a sad and passionate melody. Soara clumsily placed her arms around Iggy's neck. They were almost the same height. Iggy was only an inch taller than Soara. Iggy led her in the slow dance. They circled in the same position. Soara seemed flustered and Iggy was just happy to dance. Violins and a piano were added to the mix of this romantic and depressing song. I watched on as if I was watching a romantic play about o story of two young lovers. I was warmed by the thought of Soara and Iggy being a couple. They were talking and laughing while in each other arms. The song started to slow down a bit. Soara suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Iggy's neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. I didn't know how Iggy would react to that motion. I was now leaning on the edge of my seat watching this play unravel. Iggy hugged her back and kept dancing.

Gyo placed himself beside me with a fist full of food. I looked at him confused. I noticed he smiled and his gaze was set on Soara and Iggy. I went back to watching them. Soara's face was incredible red. She had a large smile on her face. Iggy was holding her but his face wasn't a red as hers. His was a little tinted though and he smiled as he rested his head on hers. The song finished and Soara slowly loosened her grip and let go of Iggy. Iggy did the same thing. Soara bit her lip and played with her hair flirtatiously. _There's one more song left just keep dance._ I sat there nervously. Soara grabbed Iggy's hand and whispered something in his ear. He started to blush drastically. Soara started to walk away and disappear into the crowed. _No, what are you doing Soara?_ She came back holding Ali's hand._ Are you crazy!? You had a chance for you to be with…oh my god, why? _Soara pushed Ali into Iggy's arms and they started to dance to the next song. Soara sat down beside me. She was still red and flustered.

"Why?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't lie about her feelings for Iggy.

"He's my friend,"


	26. Invited

Invited

**Invited**

"Hey Kara did you ever get to kiss Gyo?" Iggy asked as he walked into the large kitchen. I was chopping vegetables for supper I looked up at him for a moment. He had a large smile on his face as if had accomplished something great.

"So you danced with Ali, who cares," I grunted as I chopped celery faster. I was angry he gave up Soara for Ali. He looked at my with a less happy face.

"Yah but did you kiss Gyo?" he asked again. I stopped chopping I got so caught up in Iggy's life I totally forgot about Gyo. I slammed my head against the marble counter. "I'm guessing that's a no,"

"I'm such an idiot! I forgot to kiss him!" I yelled into the table. My forehead was pounding from the hit I took. Nothing seemed to be going well for me. Iggy placed a hand on my shoulder and started to chuckle.

"Well you won't get to kiss him for about another week. His parents have invited all of us to his house for the remainder of the time we're out of school. Are you sure you can control your infatuation with Gyo for than," he explained to me. I raised my head and slightly nodded than stopped.

"I don't even know what an infatuation means," I mumbled. He started to laugh harder. He patted me on the back.

"Well just pack your things and don't kiss Gyo at his house," he said and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and went back to chopping food.

--

"Good giant bison. I'm just going to blindly climb up you now," Soara said as she petted the animal. She started to climb up his tail. The bison roared and moved his tail happily for the company. Soara fell on her bum. She got up and started to rub it. "How about you go on first Sugar Queen," she said to me. I smiled and as I walked past I messed with her hair. The bison groaned happily and slightly looked at Soara. "I hate you to Cloud,"

"Hey be nice he just likes you," Ali said as her and Iggy walked out of the house. Mankey flew off of Iggy's shoulder and landed on Soara's. He started to lick her face. Soara pushed Mankey away. He stopped licking but still rested on her shoulder. "Hell a lot of animals like you," Ali added.

"I hate flying," Soara grunted looking at the bison. Cloud turned his head confused.

"No you don't hate flying you're just afraid of it," Gyo stated as he walked down the stairs. Soara's face light up.

"I'm not afraid of flying…just of falling," she mumbled and quickly climbed up the bison's tail. Ali jumped on Cloud's head and Iggy and Gyo got on the saddle with me and Soara. The bison lifted up off the ground. Soara moved I fairly close to me. She was cuddling with not to long after the bison moved. Gyo was right she was afraid of flying.

--

The house was huge. It had only one floor but is spread across a lot of land. As the bison circled around for a landing I saw a woman walk out of the house waving up at us. Gyo waved back. The bison landed roughly and Soara grabbed on to me with a tight grip, she was trembling.

"Hi mom!" Gyo shouted as he jumped off the bison. He started to hug her. He was much taller than his mother; he must have gotten his height from his father. Soara climbed off the bison next.

"Soara!" The woman said and started to hug her. Ali, Iggy and I got off the bison. The woman walked up to us and stared with a smile on her face. "And these three must be your friends. Now who are you young man?" She asked Iggy as she bent down to his eye level with a smile on her face.

"I'm Ignite," Iggy responded with a greeting smile on his face. Gyo's mother stood up.

"Wow, Ignite. You must be from the Fire Nation." Iggy nodded his head. I was amazed that she could tell which nation we were from by our names. She looked over at me. "Who are you little lady?"

"I'm Kara," I told her. She nodded with a comforting smile on her face. It made me miss my mother. I wondered if Iggy felt the same way.

"You must be from the Northern Water Tribes," she said as she looked into my eyes.

"Yah, well, sort of," I mumbled but she didn't hear me. She walked over to Ali. "Wow an Air Nomad. You've picked your friends well haven't you Gyo. Now sweetie what's your name?"

"Ali!" she answered and started to hug Gyo's mother. She pushed Ali away.

"I forgot to mention, Ali's a hugger," Gyo commented from behind her. "Everyone, this is my mom, Halin,"

"Hello Mrs. Halin," we said to her. She smiled again. She turned to Gyo.

"Gyo your father should be home today," she told her son. His face light up. "But he said his bringing some bad news," She explained further. She gestured us in side and we followed.

"I wonder what the bad news is." Iggy whispered into my ear.


	27. Bad News

Bad News

**Bad News**

"Nice little home you got here," Iggy said to Gyo. Gyo grunted and looked at the boy. We all sat at a table placed in the middle of his kitchen. Gyo's mother would walk in and out of the room. Some times she would look at us and smile, but other times she would just walk by. Soara started to giggle at Iggy's comment. I didn't get was so funny, nor did Gyo or Ali.

"Ha ha, I guess your dad didn't have enough hands to build a bigger house," Soara added. She and Iggy started to laugh harder. I glared at them. Iggy stopped laughing but Soara kept going. The mother walked in the room.

"What's so funny Soara?" She asked in such a motherly tone. Soara was not fazed by Gyo's mother's comment but explained why with a giggling voice.

"We're just saying how small your house is," Soara explained. "I just thought an admiral could buy a bigger house. Iggy started to laugh again. Halin put her hands on her hips. She looked over at Iggy.

"Now do you two have bigger houses than us?" she asked trying to make a point and shut them up. Soara nodded bluntly and kept giggling.

"Yah I have two, hell Kara even has a house bigger than this one," Iggy laughed. I looked at him confused I didn't know what he was talking about, but than I remembered the house I got from my uncle's will that must be what he was talking about. Halin rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you guys make fun of the house we stayed in at Ba Sing Se?" Gyo asked in a whiny voice.

"That's because she an Air Nomad, they live in small rooms. I was surprised her Guru's house was that big," Iggy explained.

"Did your mother teach you to judge like that?" Halin asked Iggy. I froze surprised she would ask that question, than I realized she didn't know Iggy was an orphan. I shivered, I hated that word.

"No ma'am, my mother taught me how to survive in the wild, hunt fish, cook, hell even steal, but my mother always told me never judge a book by it's cover…unless you already know what's on the inside," Iggy explained with a smug smile on his face.

"Your mother taught you how to steal?" Halin asked surprised. Everyone turned and looked at Iggy, even Soara tilted her head a bit to hear.

"Yah, well, when my father was murdered we had to keep it on the down low. We had to steal food and clothing some times, oddly my mother was surprisingly good at it," He said with a large smile on his face. Everyone's mouth was agape. I started to giggle. I heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the house. A tall muscular man walked into the room. Halin ran over and hugged the man. A tear ran down her eye. Then they kissed passionately. Gyo looked away.

"Ew…son watching here," Gyo whined revolted by the two kissing. The man smiled and walked over to Gyo. He put the boy in a head lock and started to mess Gyo's hair. "Hey dad, I missed you," Gyo told his father. The man looked at us.

"Who are these three?" The man asked in a deep voice. Halin walked over to us.

"This is Kara, Ignite and Ali," Halin addressed us. The man bent down and stared straight into my eyes.

"Kara… sounds familiar," he said as he thought to himself. He started to walk around the room. "Anyways I have bad news… A great general has died," He stated to us.

"Areon, who?" Halin asked with despair in her voice. He looked at her with sadden eyes.

"I've just been informed that General Dao has died," He said. Me and Iggy sighed out of relief. I thought it was one of our friends who severed with my dad. Halin covered her mouth and started to cry. Soara and Ali looked at each other confused.

"When exactly did you learn this?" Iggy asked the mourning man.

"A few days ago, why?"

"I just think it's kind of odd that he had his funeral and his will was read before the army he worked with knew of his death," Iggy explained. Areon had a confused yet defensive face on.

"What are you talking about boy?" he asked my cousin in an angry tone.

"General Dao's my uncle; he died around four to five weeks ago. I just didn't know it would take so long for the news to spread," Iggy explained yet again but this time to protect himself. Areon looked at Iggy harder.

"Why should I trust a Fire Nation brat? You're probably just lying to me,"

"I'm not, even ask Soara she can tell if people lie," Iggy said offended. The man looked over at Soara.

"He's not lying sir," Soara said. She started to look vaguely at me. I noticed all my friends were staring at me too. Areon nodded and let the subject go.

"Kara I didn't know your dad was General Dao," Gyo said to me. I nodded sadly. Iggy smiled smugly at Gyo's father. He had as much respect for adults as he did children. He thought they were all idiots.


	28. The Mask Part 1

The Mask (part 1)

**The Mask (part 1)**

"And then the whole thing was blown to pieces!" Areon laughed as he reminisced about his past with my father. We were all sitting at Gyo's family's kitchen table. I started to laugh really hard with everyone else. I suddenly started wondering how long he had known Dao for and if he could tell us an old story.

"Mr. Areon how long did you know Dao for?" I asked him politely for I didn't want to anger such a large man. He smiled and looked at me.

"Well, we've been friends since we were kids," he told me. I was excited. I hoped he would tell us a story of them when they were kids or maybe about my mom and dad. "Oh you should have seen us when we went to the Northern Water Tribe. He instantly became friends with Sanara. If fact I'll tell you a little story about the two of them," He further said. I leaned in a listen to every word that poured out of his mouth.

"_Hey dirt boy what 'cha doing?" Sanara asked as she sat down beside her friend. Dao looked up at her than looked back at the mask in his hands that Sanara gave him the other day._

"_I found out what this is," He told her. She moved closer to him. The Northern Water Tribe was a very cold place, even if you were wearing a large furry parka. Sanara's presence filled him with warmth._

"_Well, it's a mask," She said sarcastically as she grabbed the object out of Dao's hands. She touched the yellow surface of the mask with her hand. Dao grabbed her hand and took the mask back._

"_Not just any mask but the mask of Twilight. You knew that," He said as he looked at he frustrated. She nodded with a smile on her face. She rested her head on Dao's shoulder. His heart started to race but he tried to stay on track. "So why did you let me wear this and walk around town!? You made me look like a complete idiot! Now nobody likes me!" he scolded her. She rubbed her head on his shoulder. Her face turned red and it wasn't because of the cold._

"_I like you," she said to calm him down Dao shook his head and threw the mask to the ground. Sanara sat up and looked at him confused. He felt like an idiot and Sanara's words wouldn't help him._

"_My dad is going to kill me! I was supposed to come here to help the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes to get along!" He yelled as he slammed his head against the ice wall behind him. Sanara sank down feeling guilty for ruining Dao's plans._

"_My dad's gonna kill me for letting some earthbender roam around town wearing the mask of Twilight," She mumbled. They sat there together in silence. She reached into her sack that she has placed beside them .she pulled out a wolf shaped mask. "Wear this one. It's the Mask of Midnight guardian of the moon…" Dao stared at her. She could tell he didn't want to wear anymore of her masks. "Oh wait that wouldn't be a good idea, they would think you're trying to prove you're better than them…um I could…talk to the King and get a good word about you in," _

"_You would do that for me?" he asked excited. His face light up. He didn't realize it but he moved to Sanara. Her heart started to race and so did Dao's. She started to blush harder as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She looked at Dao passionately. Dao bluntly smiled back._

"_I'd do anything for you," She whispered to him. He kept smiling and started to laugh awkwardly not fully understanding what she meant. He stopped laughing and looked at her._

"_Wait, What?" He asked completely lost. Sanara sat up and leaned into Dao. Her face was uncomfortably close to his. She slowly placed her hands on his face. She started to kiss him. His warmth ran through her body. Dao started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around her. They slowly pulled themselves away from each other. Now both of them were warm._

"_I'd do anything for you too," Dao said and kissed her again._

We all sat there silent after Mr. Areon's story. I started to smile as everyone stared at me for me reaction.

"Bowchicawowow," Soara Said ruining the moment.


	29. Training

Training

**Training**

I saw Soara stretching out in the field near Gyo's house. I wondered what she was doing. She stood up straight and turned around looking at me. She stared at me and with saying anything asked me a question.

"I was just curious what you were doing," I explained. She started to walk away. I followed her.

"I was just gonna train. I haven't practiced in a week," she said a she stretched her arms out more. She suddenly stopped a twitched her head. I looked around and saw Iggy talking with Ali. I leaned into Soara, my head near her ear.

"So are you going to ask him to train with you or watch him talk to Ali," I asked her smugly. I knew she hated the fact that Ali had won Iggy over after she tried so hard, even I felt that way. She started to walk up to Iggy and Ali. I noticed they were laughing and Soara slightly stumbled back not certain if she should interrupt.

"You're so cute," Ali said as she rubbed his head. Iggy started to blush.

"Yah…well I…I …um…Ow," Soara punched him the shoulder and he stumbled back. I started to giggle. A master firebender getting hurt by a girl's punch. Ali started to laugh too. Soara wrapped her hand around Iggy's wrist and started to pull him away. "What are you doing?" he asked aggravated.

"By the way you took that punch it looks like you need some training," she said. They reached the destination Soara set for them. "You ready?" he shook his head. She sled one of her feet back and pushed her hand up. A rock jolted in front of Iggy and he stumbled back surprised. Soara lifted her other hand. Iggy fell back and a rock jumped up into his back. He flew up into the air, flipped and landed on his stomach. He grunted and slowly climbed back up. Soara started to laugh.

"Shut up! It's not funny," he said as he turned to Soara. She folded her arms and walked into his personal bubble. She had a smug smile on her face.

"Maybe you need more training. Kara would you like to demonstrate this for Sparky," Soara said. I nodded and walked over to were Iggy use to be. I stood there not very clear on what I had to do. I heard the earth grow beside me. In not even a second I had water coming out of the pouch on my back. I sliced a large piece of the rock and it fell to the ground. I heard another rock behind me. I slashed the water to it's position and it fell into the ground. I kept doing that for a little while longer. I waited listened and reacted as fast as I could. A lesson you would teach an earthbender. I heard earth rise up from the ground. I turned around ready to strike. The rock pounded my stomach as it flew through the air. I fell down and tried to regain my breath. Iggy and Soara started to laugh. "Next time Sugar Queen be ready for anything," she said and pushed Iggy at me.

"Good luck," I told the scrawny boy. He smiled smugly back at me. I stood near Soara. Iggy prepared himself in his fighting stance now ready to fight the earth manikins. Earth popped up from the ground. Blue fire flew from the heel of his foot as it sliced down on the rock totally demolishing it. Another rock jolted up and he punched it with a fire fist. Three rose simultaneously. He hit one, spun around kicked the other one and than he did a back flip and landed on the other rock making it crumble from the force of his feet and fire. He was amazing. He knew exactly how to strike the rocks so the would crumble to the ground. His form was opposing and he fought with such precision. Something I saw in master firebenders. Round rugged rock flew the air. He flipped over one and as he was in mid air kicked another one turning it to dust. He landed and ducked down dodging another rock. He punched one and it crumbled as it tried to hit his head. Two came at him from different positions and altitude. He couldn't dodge them or hit them. He circled blue fire around him as a shield. The rock melted as they touched the fire. Everything disappeared. Iggy turned and smiled at Soara.

"Had enough?" he asked smugly. Soara smiled ant him and shook her head.

"Hell no, I'm just getting started," she laughed. They looked at each other smiling. I stood there rubbing my stomach. It still hurt from Soara's blow. A giant chunk of earth shot up from under Iggy's feet. He was sent flying into a tree. He landed on the trunk with his feet and hands holding onto it. He pounced off and landed on the ground. We all started to look for the person he tried to knock down Iggy. Areon suddenly appeared and grabbed Iggy's collar and lifted him up to his eyes.

"Why does this always happen to me," Iggy whined as Areon looked at him angrily. He tossed Iggy to the ground. Iggy wheezed after impacted and slowly rose up in pain.

"Followers of Azula aren't welcomed here," Areon stated and walked away.


	30. The Mask Part 3

The Mask (Part 3)

**The Mask (Part 3)**

I sat in Gyo's sun room. I looked up and saw the star watching over me. Windows covered the room letting me see outside with the wind blowing in my face. It was cold out side and I curled up leaning on the arm of a couch. I started to shiver. The glass blocked the spring wind but the night's coldness. I wanted to get warm. I wanted to someone to warm me up. I wanted Gyo. I heard the door creek open as I started to doze off, mesmerized by the stars. It was Gyo. He walked into the room and smiled at me. His face was light up by the candle light. I smiled back. He held a bag and blanket in his hands. He came over to me and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. He sat down right beside me and placed his arm around me.

"Cold isn't it?" he said to me with warmth in his voice. I nodded and placed my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beat. Every second I laid there the faster his heart raced. He was warm and I was cold. There were other ways to stay warm in the Water Tribes; I just thought this was the most reasonable one. I started to fall asleep on his chest. It wasn't late; I was just tired because of Soara's training, even my stomach still hurt. Felt him take his hand off my shoulder and he started to shift around. I got up and looked at him half asleep. He was rummaging through his bag. He pulled out the two masks from the day I almost kissed him. I almost kissed him yet I was falling asleep on his chest. He placed the two Water Tribe masks on my lap. I looked at him confused. "Here take these," he told me. I pushed them away.

"No, they're yours," I said nicely. He looked down disappointed. He placed them on my lap again and got up. He turned his back to me and scratched his head.

"Yah but your mom and dad had their first kiss because of these masks. I want you to take them to remember your parents," he explained. I looked down at the masks again. they reminded me of my parents but they also made me remember when I was with Gyo at Ba Sing Se. I stood up and my heart started to race. I walked as close as I could to Gyo. My face was in his. I could see his face turn red as I placed my hands on his neck.

"That's not all I'll remember," I whispered flirtatiously as I moved my head closer to him to take a kiss. Before I came too close I heard the door open. I quickly jumped back for Gyo and he jumped back from me. We both looked at the door with red faces. It was Areon. He looked frustrated. I hoped he didn't see me try to kiss his son or things would become very awkward in Gyo's house. He walked over to Gyo and grabbed his collar. Gyo swallowed in fear as he met his father's gaze.

"We have to talk," Areon commanded his son. Gyo nodded obediently and followed his father out of the room. I was alone again and cold. I was confused as to what just happened. Did he see me and Gyo or was it something else? I started to follow them keeping a safe distance behind them to make sure I wasn't caught.

They lead me to a room. Areon closed the door behind him leaving me out of the room. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it trying to hear their conversation.

"I don't like your friend Ignite. He is smug, self- centre and…" Areon was cut off by his son.

"And he's a firebender," Gyo opposed. I heard his father grunt angrily and started to step heavily in one spot. I leaned closer to the door wanting to hear every last detail.

"No it's not that!" he yelled at his son to shut him up. T didn't work.

"Oh really dad, than what is it? Why do you hate him?" Gyo asked. I was surprised how Gyo stood up for Iggy.

"It's because he is a Blue Firebender! He is follower of Azula!" Areon exclaimed making a very little point.

"No he is not! He's just a kid. I know even if someone else was a blue firebender you would have turned your cheek on them!" Gyo yelled. His voice had become more powerful than the great Admiral's. Areon made a light depressing sigh.

"Don't judge a book by its cover…unless you know what's inside," He mumbled to his son. There was a long silence. _Didn't Lean use to say that? _I thought to myself as I remembered my aunt giving me meaningless lectors or at least there were when I was younger. Gyo started to laugh.

"I know why you hate him… it's because he's Zatch's son! I know you think he took Lean away from you, don't deny me that! You still love her!" Gyo stated. I jumped back from the door when I heard that. _What!? Areon loves my aunt!?_ I heard someone walk behind me. I turned around. Soara was glaring at me confused. I gestured her to listen with me. she put her ear against the door and so did I.

"Yes I do love her…but I loved her so much I saw how happy she was with Zatch so I let her go… but that doesn't mean I don't love your mother," Areon tried to explain.

"Yah but not enough to let her go," GY muttered. Soara had I confused look on her face.

"Just listen," I whispered to her. She shrugged and went back to the conversation.

"I know I was hard on Ignite because me and his father's past… he can stay till the end of the week… but he is never aloud to come here again," Areon order.

"So you're banishing him from our house?"

"Yes I am,"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"No… now you can leave… and tell your friends to stop eaves dropping," Me and Soara looked at each other in shock. We turned away from the room and started to walk away. I looked back one last time. _What does he mean he loves Lean? _


	31. Dreams and Stories

Dreams

**Dreams**

Sand blew around him making a thin wall blocking him from his mother. She called his name. He looked up and saw terror in her green eyes. Every time he tried to run close to her sand would blow into his eyes momentarily blinding him. Salt particles race past him cutting his face. Nature blocked him from saving his mom

"Iggy!" she screamed. He blasted fire at the sandy sky to try and find her. She fell down and was now sinking into the ground. He covered his eyes and started to run towards her. He was so close and than he fell. He didn't have time to get back up. He stretched his hand out to help her. She just missed his hand slipped into nothing. He sat there shocked and felt the ominous sand race past him. Someone grabbed his collar and pulled him back from the growing hole.

"Ignite we have to leave!" his uncle screamed over the roar of the wind. He got up and started to run. He was blinded by his tears. He was too tired to wipe them away. All he could do now is run to safety.

"Good bye Mom," he whispered as he lost sight of the hole.

--

Ignite woke up I a sweat. His heart was racing and he was shaking. He breathed out slowly._ It was only a dream _he told himself. He rested his head back down but every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother being dragged down into nothingness. He rose yet again. _No, it wasn't a dream _he said. He got out of his bed. He needed someone to talk to.

He wondered out of his room and into a hallway. He heard something come from the kitchen. He followed the sound. The room was dark to dark to see. Once he stepped into the room the noise stopped. Fire puffed out of his hand so he could see. There was someone in front of the fridge.

"Soara?" he asked the person. She turned around with chocolate stuffed in her mouth. She had food in both of her hands. "What are you doing?" he asked her. She swallowed the food and placed the rest on the table.

"Oh, nothing…just having a midnight snack," she replied. Ignite grabbed the last piece of chocolate from the table and nervously ate it. "Hey that's mine!" Soara yelled.

"Why you couldn't sleep?" Ignite asked with a mouth full of food. Soara nodded and sat down beside him. "Bad dream?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Well, I don't know what anything looks like so I have no images in my subconscious that could haunt me," she replied. "Why? Did you?" she asked.

"Um… yah, did," he said as his voice shook remembering his dream. Soara moved closer.

"Really, what about?"

"I saw my mom die,"

"Oh…um…well…it was only a dream,"

"No, it wasn't. it really did happen…I just replayed that horrible day in my mind,"

"Oh…well…I really have nothing to say about to help you out," Soara said. She knew even if she said something it wouldn't bring back Ignite's mother. She moved closer to him and could feel the warmth of the flame he had on to see. She punched his shoulder. "well you still have me, Sparky," she said getting flustered. Ignite laughed and started to huge her.

"Thanks Soara," He said and walked away.

**Stories**

Soara sat in Gyo's sun room holding a book in her hand. She felt the cold leather bond cover. _Why would mom give me a book if I can't fucking read it!_ She thought to herself frustrated. She threw the book to the ground. She heard some one walk into the room. It was Ignite.

"what are you doing?" he asked her. She sat there still as he picked up the book she just threw across the room. He walked over and sat beside her. "So?"

"Oh, nothing…just reading a book," she replied. Ignite looked at her confused and than looked at the book.

"Um…throwing a book across the room isn't how you read it," he said. She ripped the book out of his hands and wrapped it in her hands. Ignite looked over and read the title of the book. "Prince Kyton, that's suppose to be a really good book," Soara looked up at him and then down at the book.

"Oh really what's it about?"

"Um… a prince who falls in love with a peasant from the Fire Nation. He is arranged to marry a rich nobleman's daughter, but instead he leaves the Northern Water Tribe to be with that girl…and his father finds him and starts a war," he explained to her. Soara became interested in the book. Not only did it have a mushy love story to it that deep down she loved to hear about, but it also had a war and fighting that she loved as well. She pushed the book into Ignites chest.

"Can you read it to me?" she asked nervously. He nodded and smiled. He sat closer to her and opened the book and started to read. Soara leaned on him to get comfortable as he read on. "Thank you," she whispered.


	32. Banished

Banished

**Banished**

The sharp ice piece flew through the air sparkling in the sun. The spike turned into the ground and started to fall in Ali's direction. She stood and waited for the perfect time to hit it. She blasted air up into the ice. The two elements collide and the ice flew back up into the air.

"Why are we doing this?" I whined. Ali still looked up in the air watching the ice fly, and than back down at me with a smile.

"Because I need the practice," she replied. I rolled my eyes. Everybody was now into training with me and I was too tired to. With weak arms I bent water from a bucket beside me and flung the water up and froze it. A sharp piece of ice suddenly appeared in the air. Ali blasted air at and it flew up into the air and fell be hind us.

"What was that!" I heard Iggy exclaimed behind us.

"I don't know…but that almost hit you," Gyo laughed. I turned around. The two boys were looking at a piece of ice that had dug into the ground. I looked up to the sky and saw the other piece head towards Iggy. They were too busy looking at the ice on the ground to notice the one in the sky.

"Watch out!" I yelled at them. Iggy looked up. I froze for a second and than shot blue fire in the air melting the ice into nothing.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Iggy yelled at us. I fell back behind Ali. She glanced over at me as I hid behind her. "Are you trying to kill us!? You know Gyo can't do shit to protect himself," Iggy yelled.

"Hey! I can… I just don't have my sword right now," Gyo retorted and folded his arms.

"We're just training," Ali explained. "You guys want to too?" Gyo shook his head and sat down on a near rock. Iggy shook his head and started to walk away. Ali grabbed his hand. "Come on Ignite it'll be fun. Kara will shot some ice at me, I blast it to you and you melt it with your awesome blue fire," Iggy nodded obediently.

I shot the ice at Ali; she quickly shot air at it. It ricocheted off the air started to head for Iggy. He paused for second. His eyes quickly shifted nervously around and than he fired at the ice completely vanished. Iggy still looked around shifting his eyes looking for something. I felt the earth start to rumble. I remembered the first time Iggy shot blue fire out of his hands at Gyo's house and how his father threatened Iggy. Earth shot up from the ground and hit Iggy in the face. He fell back. Blood ran down his nose. Areon jumped in front of Iggy making the earth under his feet crumble. Iggy crawled back trying to keep a distance from the large man.

"I said followers of Azula aren't welcomed!" He yelled as he kicked Iggy in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. He fell to the ground yet again and tried to get up. He was shaking and blood was dripping out of his nose and now mouth. I had enough. I stepped in front of Areon with water wrapped around me. "Kara, I don't want to hurt you, get out of my way," he yelled in my face. I shook my head and made my stance firmer. Areon tried to push me a side but I pushed him back. He looked at me angrily.

"Kara Leave!" Iggy yelled. I turned around and saw my cousin covered in blood. I didn't want to leave him to fight Areon but I knew he didn't want me to get hurt. I bowed my head and walked away leaving Areon and Iggy to fight. Rock blasted up out of the ground straight at Iggy. He jumped out of the way, rolled and blasted a blast of fire at Areon. Rock shot up to protect him but the fire was to strong it broke through the rock and sent Areon tumbling backwards. As he got up he shot rocks up form the ground and they flew towards Iggy. He was too slow to dodge them one by one they hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and his knees collapsed and he was on the ground coughing up blood. Areon was now on his feet. I watched on in horror, I felt like I couldn't do anything to help my cousin. Areon move his body ready to take his finishing blow on Iggy. I was about to intervene when rock appeared out of now where and hit Areon in the back of the head. He flew into the ground. We all looked over to see who hit Areon. Soara ran out of the trees blasting rocks at Areon. They pounded against his back. Areon finally regained some strength and bent the rocks back at Soara. She dodge them and lifted Areon up with rock. He was flew through the air and landed on his feet.

"Soara! What are you doing? I have nothing against… what the hell, the Bei-Fong's are with the Wing-Fang's!" He yelled as he struck her with his fist. She flew into Iggy and they both fell on the ground. Soara was now on top of my bloody cousin. I ran to my friends' aid, as well as Gyo and Ali. I saw blood on Soara but just suspected it was from Iggy. I heard Areon yells become louder. I turned around and instantly water rose up and froze in a block of ice formed like a wave, on the summit of the wave was Areon struggling to get free. I couldn't believe it myself. I had just beat an earthbending master, I didn't even know I could react that fast.

"Kara we should leave," Gyo said. I turned around and saw him helping Iggy to walk and Soara was leaning on Ali. I nodded. We already had everything pact to leave, we wanted to leave that day to get back home before school started. We threw everything on Cloud. Before I was able to get on I heard Areon yell in the distance.

"This isn't Over!" he threatened us. Solemnly we flew away leaving that retched place behind us I heard Areon cry out one more time. "You are all banished!" I shuttered at his aggressive voice. I turned to my friends. Iggy was holding his mouth and stomach while Soara held her side. I went over to Iggy and wiped the dry blood off of his face with a damp cloth. He would wince every time I would touch his face, chest or stomach. I bent some water out of the pouch on my back and started to examine Iggy's body. His face was fine, nothing was broken but he was a little bruised. His stomach and chest were in bad shape. I went to go heal it when I heard Ali's voice.

"Kara…Soara's bleeding." I turned around to look at Soara. Her hand was covered in blood and crimson red liquid leaked out of her shirt. I moved over to Soara. Her face was filled with pain. I looked at her side. There was a deep gash in it and the blood wouldn't stop flowing out.

"How'd you get that?" I asked still looking at the cut. I pressed the wet cloth against it while a waited for her answer. She grunted when pressure was placed on her wound.

"I don't know maybe when I was dodging those rocks…one must have hit me," She told me. I nodded and pulled the cloth away. At first she winced by the sudden movement but than became a little more relaxed. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up to heal her injury better. She pulled the shirt back down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at me. I backed away from her, frightened by her voice.

"I was just going to heal thank cut," I tried to explain her. She moved away from me a bit. Ali started to laugh.

"Well can't you wait till we're at our dorm!"

"Fine! I guess I'll just start with Iggy," I said and turned to Iggy. He and Gyo looked at all three of us confused. "Take your shirt off," I ordered him. He reluctantly took of his shirt painfully. Bruises filled his Chest and stomach. I took water out again and started to heal him. The bruises slowly faded away as the water touched them. "We should send a letter to Kygon and sue Areon's fucking ass off," I grumbled.

"No we can't! He knows I'm a Wing-Fang! Do you know how many people would want to kill me!?" Iggy yelled as he tried to sit up. I looked at him confused.

"But we have to do something," I told him.

"I know but not now, I have to stay hidden for a little bit, who knows what he could do to us,"

"But…"

"Kara, they already found my dad,"

"Oh," I mumbled and sank down. His body was healed now and I could see Tojin in the distance we were near the school now.

"I can't believe he banished us," Ali mumbled.


	33. Back and Forth

Back and Forth

**Back and Forth**

"Uncle Armadais!" Soara yelled as she felt the teacher walk down the hallway. Ignite paused for a moment.

"…Uncle?" Ignite said. He notice Soara had already walked away. He ran after the others. Once Ignite caught up he notice Armadais was examining him. "I'm fine," he reassured his teacher.

"I can't believe Areon would do that! He should be punished severely for that!" Armadais yelled frustrated at Areon's actions. "he's going to pay for hurting my niece, I swear it…but not now, we have to wait and what he does…Ignite's name is in jeopardy,"

"Yah I don't get how," Soara said. Ignite's heart sank remembering the letter he had gotten describing how his father died. He shivered and looked at Armadais hoping he would explain it to her.

"Soara there are many people who would like to end the Winged Guardian Society. Followers of Azula believe that to make everything in balance that not only should the Fire Nation rule the world, but also kill the Wing-Fangs. There is also a group of people called the Sakuran Clan; they believe that people can see the spirit of death. They say that the Wing-Fangs are so close to the spirits they can see him, so they us Wing-Fangs as sacrifices to find Death," Armadais explained. Soara's mouth had hit the floor in surprise. Ignite looked down at his feet nervously.

"We should go on with or every day lives and forget this all. Hopefully if we don't bother Areon anymore he won't do anything drastic," Ignite said hoping everything would go back to normal.

"But what if he does," Soara mumbled. Ignite put his hand around her shoulder and brought her in closer to him.

"I'll still have you," he said. Armadais smiled and walked away not wanting to ruin the moment. Soara started to blush. She turned to Ignite and started to hug him. He hugged her back.

"I'll still have you too," she whispered to him.

--

"Hey Ignite!" Ali yelled as she saw Ignite walk by. He turned around and smiled, she smiled back. Ali started to hug Ignite. His face started to turn red. "I'm just glad you're okay…it was my entire fault," She whimpered.

"No it wasn't…you just wanted to have fun…it was my fault," He said to comfort his friend. Ali lifted her head up. Her eyes were watery but she had a happy smile on her face.

"You always know exactly what to say," she mumbled and went back to hugging him. Ignite loosened his grip on her.

"Yah well I try,"

"But you don't have to,"

"Yah I do," he told her. She let go of Ignite and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Ignite's head started to spin and blood rushed to his face. Ali waved as she walked away. Ignite waved back.

--

"I don't get this fucking book!" Soara yelled and pushed a pillow into her face. Ignite sighed and pulled the pillow away. He placed the book on her lap. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to explain it to you," Ignite said. They were only a few chapters in and the plot already confused Soara. He moved closer to Soara as they both sat on Kara's bed. "Well Kygon is supposed to get married right?" Soara nodded. "But he meets Tana who he falls in love with. He doesn't see beauty in Sairas because he…um…his love for Tana makes him only see beauty in her," Ignite tried to explain to her. She pulled the pillow back up to her face and fell on the bed.

"I'm blind! I don't care if they're beautiful or ugly!" She yelled into the pillow. Ignite rolled his eyes. He tried to put it into Soara's point of view.

"let's say you like a guy…or something…I don't know, and his…um…it's fragrance was the only thing that kept playing in your mind and no matter how beautiful something smells…it doesn't compare to his, it's smell," Ignite tried to explain nervously not sure how to describe beauty to someone who is blind. Soara sat there in thought about what Ignite said. After she was familiar with his scent she was always unsatisfied by any other fragrance. _Do I love him..? No that's stupid…I just have a crush…I think? _

"Well we have school tomorrow…I'd better go find Gyo to…um…study," she told him nervously. She was flustered and confused. She quickly left the room. _I am fucked in the head! _


	34. Pay Back

Pay Back

**Pay Back**

"Why do I have to do this?" Iggy whined as we stood outside of Gyo's and Soara's classroom. He was leaning against a wall while I stood near the class door. "I skipped class with you just so you could give your boyfriend a surprise kiss! I hate you so much," he yelled at me. I turned around and glared at him with enraged eyes. I wasn't angry; I just knew that would shut him up.

"Well it's better than sitting on your ass painting a little picture," I snapped back at him with a whisper. He rolled his eyes. "Plus you owe me for when I got us transferred hear," I reminded him. He looked down at his feet. He always acted that way when I yelled at him, like he was a kid. He looked up at me. I finally realized that he was one and just wanted to be one but his life kept changing too drastically for him to have his childhood. This place was his escape from the real world, and I had brought him back to reality. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. His yellow eyes met my blue ones. "hey don't worry Iggy, girls like a bad boy…they also like someone funny, sensitive, artistic, smart and good looking…well, five out of six ain't bad," I told him smugly at the end.

"Okay what don't I have of those six?" he asked now interested in what girls thought of him. I smiled; he was growing up like any other kid, no matter what his past was or what his future will be. I got closer to him and put on a sarcastically serious face.

"Come on, you're a twelve year old boy. Not many people will find you attractive," I said to him trying to hold in my laughter. He rolled his eyes and tried to push my hand away. I held on tighter. "And you're not that tall either…and being from the Fire Nation doesn't attract as much attention as you would think…Oh! And you have big ears," I told him. Now I was acting like a child poking fun at my younger cousin just because it was easy. "Wait but you are rich…so… I guess that evens it out…unless they don't care about worldly possessions…oh well,"

"Well, don't you have the best pep talks," Iggy commented as he rubbed his ears trying to see what was wrong with them. I smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, when you're older you'll grow into them," I said sarcastically. I heard the teacher from inside the class excuse his students. I quickly ran to the wall beside the door, hidden till I turned to get my kiss from Gyo. I became nervous and uncertain that this was the best way to get my kiss, but than I remembered every other time we tried to kiss we would be interrupted. At least this way I would be in and out before he noticed anything. I sat there anxious, not able to wait any longer. "Where is he?" I asked Iggy. He turned his head and looked through the window on the door. He squinted his yellow eyes to see better.

"He's the first person in line for the door," Iggy told me and went back to not caring. My heart started to race as the knob twisted and the door opened. I took one last breath, closed my eyes and pressed my lips against what I thought were Gyo's. They were hard and resisted my softened lips. They felt…feminine. _Feminine! _I pulled my head and looked at her in horror. He face was pale and in shock. He blind foggy eyes staring into nothing. Mine were staring at her. _Oh shit! I just Fucking kissed Soara! _"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! oh fuck! I…I didn't see her there," Iggy said panicking. I didn't answer him; I kept looking at Soara in shock not knowing what to say. She started to shake, her mouth opened wide in shock. It was the most awkward moment I have ever felt in my life.

"Hey move blindy!" One person ordered.

"Oh My fucking God Kara and Soara just kissed!" a girl behind Soara commented.

"Hey Soara is Kara any good?" a boy laughed. The whole class started to laugh. I looked at the crowd of people; I prayed to every spirit I knew that Gyo didn't see that. He wasn't even in the class. At first I was relieved than I became incredibly angry at Iggy. He lied to me. Soara curled her hand into a fist. I saw this but did nothing as she lifted up her fist ready to punch me. Iggy grabbed my wrist and Soara's fist, and pulled us out of everyone's way and into a lonely hallway.

"What the fuck!" Soara screamed as she panicked and frantically wiped her mouth. I stood there glaring at Iggy while Soara ranted on. His head fell disappointed in himself. I sighed and looked up at Soara who was still pacing up and down the corridor. I grabbed her and stopped her from walking.

"I am so sorry Soara…I was trying to kiss Gyo and…Idiot over here didn't see you…hell he even thought that Gyo was at the front…but he wasn't even in the fucking classroom," I explained to Soara while at the same time scolding Iggy. Soara's face went from panicky to angry. She looked in Iggy's direction.

"So this is all Sparky's fault? Are you fucking blind! How couldn't you see me!?" Soara yelled into his face. Iggy stumbled back in fear. Soara had her hand as a fist again. She punched Iggy in the face. He stumbled to the ground while Soara walked away fuming. I turned and looked at my beaten cousin than turned around and followed Soara.

"Fuck!" I heard Iggy yell to himself. "I am so stupid I can't get anything right!" he beat himself up. "Damn it Soara I'm sorry!" he yelled. I look and saw Soara wipe her eyes and turn the corner. She was crying.


	35. Secrets revealed and hidden

Secrets (revealed and hidden)

**Secrets (revealed and hidden)**

"Soara wait!" I yelled as she got out of view yet again. She wouldn't stop walking away, and I wouldn't stop following. I had to push through crowds of people just so I could see her turn a corner. I decide that enough was enough. I bolted for her, sharply turning the corner and almost crashing into her. I had o make a quick stop but she kept walking. I quickly grabbed her wrist before she got too far. "Soara stop! I'm sorry…Iggy's sorry, please just talk to me," I whined. She turned around. Her eyes were watery but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show that much weakness. She collapsed into my arms and started to sob uncontrollably. My heart sank to see my friend hurt like this. To see the strongest cry into my chest was too much for me to bear.

"I hat him," she whimpered into my shirt holding on tighter. I was shocked that she would say such a thing. She could be that angry at Iggy. Even I wasn't that angry at him, hell I already let that go. I was busy comforting Soara wondering why she would say such a thing. My curiosity over powered me and I just had to ask her.

"Why would you say that? He didn't mean to do that it was just a mistake," I tried to console her. Soara grip tightened and instead of being filled with longing it was filled with frustration.

"No! He probably thought it would be funny," she yelled back at me. I pushed her away from me. I couldn't let her go on hating Iggy or let her talk about him that way. I wanted to end this then and there.

"He didn't know! He would never even think about doing that to anyone, especially you!" I scolded her. She glanced up at me. For a moment it seemed like her eyes were filled with glee as if I told her something wonderful. Her glee quickly faded into anger once again.

"He doesn't care about me; all he cares about is fucking Ali!" Soara yelled at the ground. I stumbled back a bit. Her voice was getting more aggressive. I tried to place my hand on her but Soara quickly hit it away. She wiped a few tears that ran down her face. "he knows I'm not the most liked person in the world…he knew and he still…I mean…he knows everything about me but he still treats me like nothing when he's around Ali…but when we're alone he's…"

"Alone? When have you two ever been alone together?" I interrupted at first not listening to what she was talking about and just hearing them being alone. She didn't answer but she stopped talking. I stood there a moment in thought taking in what she just said. "…you don't just like him do you? You lo…"

"No I don't! I just don't like the idea of him and Ali together," she tried to explain. I was unconvinced.

"Oh really why?" I asked her trying to get deeper into her head. She threw her arms to the ground. She looked down at her feet. Her voice was so soft now I could barely hear it.

"Because I love him… and I've told him everything, and Ali does nothing and still gets his attention… what did I get myself into," she said beating herself up. "I should have know… I've always been told happy endings are only in stories," she mumbled and slammed her head against the nearest wall. "He cracked my shell and I let it break! If only I kept my defences up this would never happen!" she yelled to herself. I grabbed her and stopped her from slamming her head against the wall any more.

"I'm sorry," I said. That's all I could say. There was nothing I could do to get her out of this predicament. She had to do that on her own and she knew it. All she needed right now was some sympathy.

--

Ignite still stood in the empty hall. He slammed his head against the wall repetitively. It hurt but he didn't care, it took his thoughts away from the pain in his chest. He didn't know how describe it, it felt heavy and a sharp pain raced through it. It was more than just guilt he felt…much more, and it wouldn't go away. He didn't know why it was there, why it hurt so much, and why the image of Soara disappointed eyes kept playing in his head. Now hitting his head felt good, it felt much better than the pain in his chest. He hurt his best friend by a stupid mistake, he wanted to hide but he also wanted to find her. He did neither; instead he kept pounding his skull into a wall.

"Um… Ignite?" Gyo said behind Ignite. He quickly jerked his head to see Gyo looking at him confused but he didn't stop the motion of his head and the side of his face was smashed against the wall. The pain was extreme for that was where Soara hit him. The pain in his chest came back thinking of her. "What are you doing?" Gyo asked confused. Ignite thought up of something quickly.

"Where were you? I was waiting outside of your classroom but you never came out. I got so angry at myself because…um…I…didn't know if we where suppose to meet there and I started to hit my head against this wall because…um…I wasted all that time for nothing," he explained nervously hoping his friend would buy it. He didn't want to tell him the truth because he knew it would embarrass Kara and Soara. Gyo tilted his head slightly and a confused look on his face as he saw Ignite's black eye.

"How'd you get that?" he asked pointing and Ignite's beaten eye. Ignite touched it bringing back pain and painful memories.

"Um…right now when I slammed it against this wall…you were there," he rambled on praying he wasn't acting to suspicious towards Gyo.

"Okay… I guess I'll see ya later…when your not high," he said and walked away. Ignite waved nervously as Gyo left. He turned back to his wall and leaned his head against it. Anger rush through his body, frustrated in himself he hit the wall with his hands.

"I'm and Idiot!" he yelled. Gyo turned around and looked at him. He started to panic slightly. "Um…I forgot my math books in my art class…bye," he said and started to head for his last class. He turned to make sure Gyo wasn't any where close to him. He hit a wall beside him trying to drive the anger out of him. "I'm sorry Soara," he whispered to himself.


	36. Fighting

Soara sat by herself waiting, watching as people passed talking with their friends, she had told her friends she wanted to be alone today

**Fighting**

Soara sat by herself waiting, watching as people passed talking with their friends, she had told her friends she wanted to be alone today. She sensed Ignited walk by. He sat near her but not at the same table. Her heart sank and she tried to hide her pain by eating. She could feel him coming a bit closer and felt his glare on her. She could sense he was worried but followed her orders. She felt Gyo's footsteps come towards her but Kara quickly pulled him to Ignites table. Soara heart was lifted when she realized that her friends cared about her so much that they would do anything to keep her happy.

"Hey Soara…why are you by yourself?" a voice asked from behind her. The happy uplifting voice from Ali just agitated Soara. She could sense her friends tense as Ali sat down beside Soara. Soara tilted her head away and moved slightly away from her. Ali looked at the group of kids staring at them in shock. Ali tilted her head slightly confused. Mankey flew off of Ali's shoulder and landed on Ignites. He did nothing to greet his pet. "Um, can me and Soara talk alone?" She asked them as they stared on. They nodded slightly and walked away. Kara left with Gyo but Ignite went in a different direction and completely disappeared from Soara's view.

"What do you want?" Soara asked as her voice cracked. Her hands were shaking out of anger and sadness. Ali swiftly moved to the other side of the table to look into Soara's eyes.

"So how long have you've been a lesbian for?" Ali asked. Soara dropped her drink that she was raising to her lips as Ali spoke. Anger filled over powered her sadness. Adrenaline shot through her blood as she slammed her hands against the table.

"What!?" Soara yelled standing up and placing her face very close to Ali's. Ali trembled and leaned back afraid of her friend's anger. Soara stood there waiting for answer ready to punch her in the face as she clutched her hands.

"I was just joking…I know you like Ignite," Ali tried to explain. Soara was dumbfounded for a moment than was filled with anger again. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly and she didn't quite know what to say but she spoke anyways.

"Who told you!?" she demanded. Ali winced again at Soara's aggressive voice.

About you and Kara or you and Ignite?" she asked slightly confused. Soara was confused too. She slowly sat down and thought for a moment on what to say and she finally mumbled the words out knowing that she was admitting her feelings.

"Sparky," She whispered to the air. Soara could sense Ali smile and it mad her frustrated.

"Well it's kinda obvious…I mean you two hang out a lot, and the way you act around him too…you really like him," Ali explained. Soara rolled her eyes and was getting bored of her. Now she really wanted to be alone. "And to tell you the truth I think he likes you too," Ali whispered to Soara. She turned back to Ali surprised. Her heart started to race as she thought of Ignite liking her back but than reality set in and she knew he liked Ali.

"He doesn't like me," Soara murmured. A blindly looked down at her feet. Ali tilted her head again stating that she was confused. Soara was getting irritated at that action and wanted her to stop doing that immediately.

"Oh really…so why does he act so nice and kind to you? Why does he spend so much time with you? Its pretty obvious that he likes you and you can't admit that can you…you're too blind to see that he likes you back,"

"I would watch your mouth if I were you!" Soara voiced boomed. "He does that stuff because it's in his nature unlike you; you're just a selfish, self-absorbed, ungrateful wretch! He does like me and I know this! I know he likes someone else!" she spat in Ali's face. Ali pushed Soara's face away from hers. She tensed with anger.

"Really I'm a wretch! Well at least I'm not a pompous bitch like you!" Ali retorted.

"You don't even know what pompous means let alone bitch! You little goodie too shoo!"

"At least I'm not a mean, overrated, aggressive, lonesome kid!"

"Shut up! You barely even know me! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of who you are…I'm pretty, good-looking and loved…you're just blind!" Ali snapped at her with a smug tone. _Blind!? _Soara quickly punched her in the jaw and Ali flew off her seat and into the ground. Soara quickly jumped on her ready to hit her again. Ali blasted air at her. Soara flew through the air and landed with a thud on her back. She winced and crawled back up to her feet. Many students had already gotten out of the way. Soara pulled her hand back to punch her yet again (it gave her more satisfaction to hit her than blast rocks her way). Ali was ready to retaliate. As her hand flew through the air it was caught by Ignite's hand. He had also seized Ali. He pushed them farther away from each other.

"What are you two doing!?" he asked apprehensively. The two girls said nothing but kept staring at each other. Ignite's head moved back and forth from girl to girl. Soara's heart sank as the hurtful words finally sank into her. _You're just blind. _The words echoed in her head and weakened her heart with every beat. She pushed Ignite away as he tried to comfort them and stop this feud. Soara walked away fuming. And Ali walked the opposite way. Ignite looked back and forth as his too friends left. He looked to see Soara's eyes filled with water as they slightly looked back at him. His heart sank deeply. He looked at Ali as she walked away. He longed for a chance be alone with her but he didn't know what he should do. Take advantage of the situation and get closer to Ali or comfort Soara. _Who should I choose? The girl I like …or my best friend? _


	37. The Flower

The Flower

**The Flower**

He pushed person after person seeming like he was going no where. He wasn't catching up to her. She easily slid past the group of people who crowded in the cafeteria and those who stood in her way quickly dodge her as she yelled threats. His chest was heavy and a lump sat in his throat. It felt like he could barely breath and he couldn't talk. If that was the way he felt as he saw a tear trickle down Soara's eye than he could barely imagine how she felt like. Ignite always thought her to be stronger than him but as he could now see she was like every other girl. The crowd of people had vanished and Soara was alone in the court yard. She stopped in the middle and just stood there. Ignite stumbled in behind her.

"Soara!" Ignite exclaimed as he raced towards her. She turned in shock as he embraced. Soara's head landed on his chest and at that moment the weight of the world sunk from her shoulders to her heart. She sobbed uncontrollably into Ignite's shirt. The words beat her from the inside as they kept repeating in her mind. _You're just blind! You're just blind! _They bellowed in her heart. She thought that all the people around her were friends just out of sympathy. She wanted Ignite to leave but also wanted him to comfort her. "Please stop crying," he demanded weakly as his voice cracked under the pain of his friend, he couldn't bear to see her that way. She stood there in his arms surprised, than she realized that he truly did care for her as a true friend at least.

"Ha it seems you know exactly what I'm thinking Sparky," she laughed as the tears tickled her face. Her face was pressed against his chest as she slouched but held tightly on to him for more than one reason. Ignite started to rock her backed and forth. It was childish but comforting.

"Why what were you thinking?" he asked confused as his voice shot over her head. She didn't want to tell him exactly because than he would think Ali was insensitive and for some reason she didn't want Ali to be looked at that way. Even though they had just fought deep down she knew they were still friends.

"Nothing…just something Ali said," she mumbled. She unintentionally let the last words slip out.

"What did she say?" he asked still rocking her back and forth. His voice sounded more aggressive than his actions.

"I'm fine it was nothing," she said as she finally pushed him away. He looked at her concerned. "I'm positive, I'm fine, you don't have to worry,"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked in a worried voice. She nodded as she whipped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. He started to walk away. Soara grabbed his hand. Her heart started to race by his touch. He turned around puzzled. She pulled him in and rested her head on his shoulder as he clutched him tightly.

"…but that doesn't mean I want you to leave," she whispered to him. He laughed silently and held her tightly. They stood there in silence unaware of what was around them, they didn't care. "I still have you," she mumbled. Ignite nodded and started to sway backed and forth with her in his arms. They both found it unbelievably comforting. It went back to silence. Thoughts raced through Soara's head. She needed to talk now and she did. "Sparky…do you…think I'm pretty?" She asked as her words stumbled and had mixed thoughts on her words.

"Yes," Ignite answered almost instantaneously as if he already knew, he needed no thought in the matter and the question didn't even daunted him. Soara's heart raced and her faced turned completely red at just the thought that Ignite thinks she looks pretty. "You're beautiful…but I…"

"How..? Describe it to me," she told him not certain what beauty he was talking about. She wasn't really sure what it was, she just knew the Ignite had a way of describing things to her in ways that she understood. He stepped back and pulled up a flower from the ground. He started to pluck off the thorns that bounded the stem.

"My farther use to say 'a rose is tough, but once you take the thorns off it is the most delicate thing a man can find'…" he mumbled tenderly as he was plucked off the last thorn. Soara grabbed the flower and started to feel it.

"Are you saying I have thorns…and on the inside I'm fragile?" Soara asked. She knew she was that but didn't want any one to know, well at least not right now. Ignite dropped his head.

"No…I mean…yes…I mean…um…oh! I got it! My dad also use to say, 'it is great to find a flower with a beautiful scent, it is more significant to find a flower whose fragrance is intoxicating, but if you ever find a flower which is beautiful but doesn't know this so it covers itself with the most attractive scent that could ever be made by nature is the flower you should keep close to you forever," he said as he handed her another flower. This one didn't have thorns so she could safely wrap her hands around the stem. She felt the softness of its body and softly stroked the pedals. The way the bent and formed around the flower was majestic and captivating, remembering the last thing Ignite said she raised it to her nose and sniffed it. It was the only satisfying odour that she had smelt in a long time. It smelt more beautiful than it felt in her hand. She looked up at Ignite with a smile on her face and red covered it.

"Am I the flower?" She asked silently. Ignite nodded his head. Soara went to push a bit of hair out of her face; Ignite went to do the same thing to her. Their hands intertwined. They both looked at each other nervously. Soara's heart skipped a beat as Ignite pulled both of their hands down to their sides. He moved in closer to her. His head leaned into hers and his lips were close to her ears. She became flustered and almost stepped away from him bewildered.

"You're more than just that flower," he whispered. His voice was soft and soothing. Soara bit her lip as he slipped his hand slowly away from hers and walked away. Soara waved good-bye to him. He waved back and dissolved into the crowd. _I love you, _Soara thought to herself.


	38. Art

Art

**Art**

"Okay class your homework is to read chapter seventeen and eighteen," the old teacher told his students. Soara's hand shot up instantly as she did every day in English class after being assigned homework. "Yes Soara someone can read them to you, and yes it counts as them reading it too," He sighed. Soara lowered her hand. Ignite started to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Sparky, you're the one that's going to be reading to me," she replied staring into nothing. The bell rung and the students scrambled out of the class. Ignite and Soara walked side by side. Soara locked her arms with Ignite. "So what's your next class?" she asked as she started a rhythmic skipping motion. Ignite followed her movements.

"Art…why?" He asked confused. They both kept skipping. They had just past Gyo and hers science class. They started to head for the art hall. "Aren't you going to class?" he asked still confused. Soara shook her head.

"nope, my teacher told me I could take the period off…and Mrs. Sero loves me so…I'm going to your art class," She explained. Ignite stopped skipping and looked at her with his head tilted.

"But you can't even see, what are you going to do in there?" he stated. Soara pulled him in closer with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm just gonna hang out with you,"

"But we could just skip,"

"We just were two seconds ago," Soara stated smugly. Ignite rolled his eyes and they entered the class room. They sat at the very back of the classroom. The teacher walked in and looked at them dumb founded.

"Soara, don't you have your own class to get to?" She asked in a motherly tone. Soara shook her head and smiled. Mrs. Sero rolled her eyes and sat at her desk. The rest of the class entered. Some looked at Soara but most didn't even acknowledge she was there. "Okay class use this period to finish up your paintings," she told everyone. The class rose and got their paintings from the back of the class. Ignite didn't but sat there with Soara. A girl handed him his art work as they walked by. Ignite thanked her and placed the painting on his desk. It was a dark painting. A dragon coiled around the middle creating a dark scaly fore ground. The background was almost finished. Cliff ended and the sky covered the rest of nothing. The cliff was painted in a gloomy earth tone colour. The sky was unfinished with red and grey colours mixed in to make it the setting sky.

"Wow it's awesome!" Soara exclaimed. Ignite looked up flattered than realized she was joking. Her foggy eyes couldn't see anything.

"Hey that wasn't cool!" he retorted. He took a paint brush and dipped it into the red paint and slowly stroked it against the paper. Soara started to play with the bottles of paint. She lifted up a bottle and put it in Ignite's face.

"What's this colour?" She asked curiously. Ignite pushed the bottle away from his face and started to paint again. Suddenly he felt cold wet glop being smeared onto the left side of his face. He turned and glared at Soara. "What colour is your face?" She asked smugly. Ignite clenched his teeth and reached for the red bottle in his hand. Soara took more green paint out of the bottle. Before Ignite could touch her face she splated a green hand print onto his face. He tried to wipe it off but he accidentally use the hand covered in red paint.

"It's green okay!" he snapped. Soara tried to look at the paint on her hands but saw nothing. She sat there a moment.

"It sounds like a happy colour yet for some reason gloomy," She mumbled as she turned her hands around. "…do I like the colour green?" She asked.

"Well you do wear it all the time," Ignite stated. He quickly smudged Soara's face with the red paint that was still on his hands. She looked at him astonished as she wiped the paint from her face.

"What was that?" She asked interested in what colour was on her face.

"Red," He replied as he painted designs on her face. Soara didn't resist it. She actually liked they way the paint felt on her face. It kind of reminded her of the time Kara and she went to the festival in the city. She also liked how it felt when Ignite touched her face and she didn't want him to stop painting her face.

"Red…sounds like an angry colour," She thought out loud. Ignite stopped painting.

"Gee, thanks. Everyone in the Fire Nation wears red," He replied. Soara started to paint Ignite's face. She wasn't quite sure what part of the face she was painting but Ignite didn't seem to mind.

"Well maybe that's because their always so angry," She laughed. Mrs. Sero cleared her throat to tell the two to stop fouling around. Ignite went back to painting his picture. Several minutes later he was completely finished. The paint was dry and crusty on his face and the same went for Soara. "Well we better go wash this shit off," Soara suggested. Ignite smiled. He placed the painting on a shelf to dry. The bell rung and the messy friends walked out.

"I have an idea!" Ignite exclaimed. He grabbed Soara's wrist and started to drag her to the door that led to the outside. She could hear and feel the rain.

"What are you doing? I'm not going out there!" She yelled at him. He didn't listen but kept pulling her outside. His hand slipped from her wrist but he regained his grip on her hand. Soara stopped resisting. Ignite slightly turned his head and looked at her.

"Don't worry; I don't like the rain either. It'll be fun though," Ignite reassured her. They stepped outside and were instantly soaked. The rain was heavy and cold but Soara felt the paint being washed away. Soara pulled Ignite into her as the cold over came her excitement. Ignite hugged her back and his body started to heat up immensely. Soara wiped her face on Ignite's wet shirt. They both started to shiver once they hand become clean. Soara grabbed Ignite's hand and pulled him back into the warmth of the school. She used to not like the rain but now she loved it.


	39. Kiss in the Rain

Kiss in the Rain

AN: happy mother's day

**Kiss in the Rain**

I loved the rain and I seized the opportunity. After Spirit class I walked out into the pouring rain. It was cold and hit me hard but I didn't mind it at all. I loved how the rain felt on my skin, they way it looked in the sky, and they way it sounded when it hit the ground. It was probably my Water Tribe genetics that made me love the rain, or at least that is what Iggy says. The dark clouds made an artificial night; the only light that seeped through made the silver lining of the clouds. It was sort of symbolic but I let that past and slowly walked around the school and near my dorm. I didn't want to go inside well not yet.

"What are you doing?" a faded voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Gyo smiling at me, his cloths were damp but his smile was warm.

"I'm walking in the rain," I replied with a smile on my face. Gyo's expression was confused.

"Why?" He asked as he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. I walked over to him and he stopped shivering. My smile grew bigger and so did his.

"Because I like the rain," I answered. He started to hug me as the rain fell on both of us. His touch was warm. Now I never wanted to go back inside. The Rain trickled down my face, or at least I thought it was rain. I started to get the sniffles but it wasn't because of the rain.

"Are you crying?" Gyo asked concerned. I wiped the water from my face. I still had a smile on but Gyo's face was filled with unease.

"I don't know," I laughed for no apparent reason. Gyo pulled me back into his chest. It rose as he inhaled and lowered as he exhaled. He was a strong boy and he wanted to protect me. I pushed my head into his chest more and more to get warmer. He pushed me back a bit; enough for him to look into my eyes. They sparkled with an emotion I haven't seen in anyone before; well that's the same Soara's eyes light up when Iggy gets close to her. I realized what that look was. It was the look of love.

"Don't cry anymore," he whispered to me than pressed his lips against mine. They felt warm and soft as he pressed onwards. I started to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. It was the most satisfying thing I had ever felt as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. it seemed long and passionate and I loved it. I never wanted to leave his arms but after a while we pulled ourselves away.

"I've been waiting for that for a while," I said with my voice light and flirtatiously and started to kiss him again.

--

The dorm hall was warm and comforting as I walked pass to my room. I felt satisfied now, more than I have ever felt and nothing could bring me down. I walked up to the door that the numbers on the door read 114. I turned to knob and realized it was too quiet for Soara to be in there but I had already thought wrong that day. I opened the door to see Soara and Iggy sitting on Soara's bed. They had blankets wrapped around them and their hair was wet. Iggy was in Fire Nation clothing, he must have changed after school. Soara leaned on his shoulder as he quietly whispered words from a book to her. I read the title. _Prince Kyton. _Soara nudged Iggy as she sensed me staring at them. Iggy looked up and closed the book. A smile was painted on his face. Soara's cheeks were red and her smile was filled with accomplishment. Iggy started to yawn and he stretched himself out.

"I'd better go to my dorm," Iggy said. He walked out of the room. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. I looked at Soara with a smug smile even though she couldn't see my face expression.

"So how was your day?" I asked to break the silence. Her smile grew slightly as she remembered her day. "I'm guessing it was good," I implied. Soara fell on her back and landed on her bed.

"It was awesome," Soara exclaimed. Her face was light and happy. I sat down beside her. "Sparky and I spent like the whole day together," She told me.

"What about you and Ali…how'd that conversation go?" I asked.

"Oh…I punched her in the face,"

"What!?"

"Don't worry it's fine now…anyways, I was talking to Sparky and he gave me this flower and called me pretty than we painted each others faces in his art class…"

"Really?"

"Yah and than we went outside in the rain…it was amazing!" She exclaimed with her face completely red. I pushed her and started to laugh she started to laugh too.

"I guess you did have the best day," I stated. Soara pushed me back. I got up and went to my bed. "Good night Soara," I said.

"Good night Kara," she replied and we both fell asleep with fond memories.

AN: to those who care…Shippings: Gara (Gyo/Kara) shipped/cannoned

Soarnite (Soara/Ignite) shipped/cannoned.

Alnite (Ali/Ignite) Shipped/cannoned

Grara (Grim/Kara) Shipped/not cannoned

Soarim (Grim/Soara) Shipped not cannoned

Yah I know I'm lame and I probably missed some ships or not and if anyone has better names for these ships please tell me.


	40. The Law

"Shut up

**The Law**

"Shut up!" Armadais yelled over the loud noises of the students. Everything fell silent. I jumped back a bit at the sound of his voice. I heard he was a mellow guy but I guess he had enough with our class. He paced back and forth in front of the classroom. His green eyes going from person to person as his teeth churned in his mouth. "I might be a math teacher but I know a shit load of history! So shut up, sit down and listen," he commanded the students. Iggy reluctantly raised his hands as the other student s took out their books. "What is it Ignite?" Armadais asked as he clenched his teeth.

"You're Soara's uncle right?" Iggy asked. Armadais nodded. "Isn't that against the law?" he stated. The class looked at him confused but he paid no attention to them, he was use to their glare. Armadais rubbed his eyebrows.

"Does this have anything to do with history?" Armadais asked aggravated. Ignite nodded and so did the rest of the class. Armadais rolled his eyes. "Very well than, yes it is against the law…how do you know of the laws of the Winged Guardian Society?"

"I'm a Wing-Fang," Iggy stated. I looked back at Armadais to see his reaction. He had a smug grin on his face.

"So you too have broken the law," Armadais stated. Iggy looked confused. He turned to me and shrugged. I didn't know the answer, I thought and remembered his parents; one was a firebender the other was an earthbender, that must have been what he was talking about.

"The nationality," I whispered to Iggy. He sat there a slight moment pondering the thought. He turned back to Armadais.

"Yes, but…" he was interrupted by Armadais.

"And doesn't a Wing-Fang have a distinct white strip running through the left side of their hair?" he asked smugly to fit his expression. Iggy looked up at his hair. He didn't have his father's hair or his mother's, he had both. He had the pureness of one coloured hair thanks to his mother and black hair thanks to his father.

"Yes, that is probably because of the first thing but…"

"Now if marrying a person from another nation is against the law, than why do you think your parents got married?"

"Because they loved each other,"

"Well that's why I'm here,"

"Ew!" Soara blurted out. I was with her on this one; either Armadais should have reworded that or not come at so bluntly. Armadais rolled his eyes after Soara's observation.

"But how did you decide who was the one to carry on the name?" Iggy asked to get off that topic.

"Easily, the oldest got to carry on the name, and when it was Avatar Aang and Toph Bei-Fong, they made the earthbender carry on the name and the airbender was left to repopulate the Air Nomad race,"

"Ew!" Soara stated again. Iggy's face went confused.

"But the Avatar is not meant to be a Winged Guardian, so wouldn't that be against the rules?" Iggy stated confused.

"Yes the Bei-Fongs just love to break the rules anymore questions?" Armadais asked sarcastically. Iggy shook his head.

"So does that mean Soara and you are related to Ali?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, maybe a very distance cousin or something," Armadais answered. "Now Ignite if you or Soara have any other questions about the Laws of the Winged Guardian Society just come to me," he said as the bell rang. Everyone quickly left the classroom. I walked out with Soara beside me.

"I'm related to that ditz," Soara stated as we walked away.


	41. Ali's Idea

Ali's Idea

AN: yah 300 hits…I know its nothing much but I feel accomplished okay!

**Ali's Idea**

The sun finally shone that day through the clouds that slowly drifted away. The mud dried up into earth and the dew disappeared from the grass and leaves. Spring was ending and summer was beginning. I stood outside after a long day of school and stretched myself in the heat of the sun. I saw Ali jump over the walls and land a few metres away from me. She jotted her head around for a moment forgetting where I was. Her eyes finally found me and she walked up.

"Hey Kara," Ali greeted me with a smile. She always had a face that brightened up any situation, maybe that's why Iggy likes her. He head shifted around the courtyard. "Where are Gyo, Ignite and Soara?" she asked as her eyes landed on me again. I shrugged.

"I don't know, we don't have all the same classes together," I told her.

"Oh," she sighed, "Really? In my sector we're one class of like ten people, there's not very many of use. I think that's because only a few selected Air Nomads are chosen to go here, or it's because we are a very small race…either or there's not many of us," she said. I looked at her and nodded sarcastically. I saw Soara and Gyo come up behind us. "Oh great it's you two, do you guys know where Ignite is?"

"Sparky? He's probably cleaning up in art class he'll be a few minutes. I think I heard an explosion from that direction," Soara stated. I turned to look at her my face was filled with confusion as I turned and saw Iggy. He was covered in grey powder. He had a large smile on his face and was giggling silently.

"What happened to you?" I asked with a motherly tone. I put my hands on my waist as I saw his smile become larger and his laughter become louder. I raised my eyebrow as to threaten him and he stopped laughing but the smile was still painted on their. "So?"

"Oh well you see in art class we're doing clay sculptures…and this one guy wanted to heat his faster so I used firebending…that was a really bad idea…anyways it exploded in my hands and now I'm covered in this crap," he said as his voice quivered as he tried to hold back the laughter. Soara and Gyo started to laugh. Ali just kept smiling as she normally did. I stared at Iggy with disapproving eyes. He shank down. I turned to Ali.

"What did you want to tell us?" I asked with a lighter voice and expression on my face.

"Camping," she told me. Gyo and Ignite cheered. I rolled my eyes and looked at Soara, her mouth was open in astonishment. Her eyes shone with excitement. I hadn't seen her with such a childish expression on.

"Camping!" Soara exclaimed. "Me, Tera, and…" she paused for a second not wanting to finish that sentence. "Well me and Tera use to camp all the time," she said.

"Who's Tera?" Ignite asked. Soara looked at him. It was as if she was excited but yet afraid to talk about her past.

"Tera's a friend of mine from my home town," she stated.

"Oh yah Tera…I haven't seen Grim in like four years how's he doing?" Gyo asked. Soara and he must have been friends for years, but he stated Grim's name, obviously he didn't know about the spirit of death. Soara shrugged sadly.

"I don't know," she lied. Me and Iggy looked at each other confused but knew better than to say anything. "…so are we camping or not?" she asked everyone changing the subject. Everybody nodded excitedly.

"Great! Everyone meet here at Sun set," Ali said and jumped off into the sky and landed far away from the walls. We all left the court yard and went to our dorms to get ready for our trip.


	42. Mud

Mud

**Mud**

The mud hadn't dried in the trees shade. Ignite and Ali sat in the mud being childish and talking to one another alone. Ali's legs were spread out and fidgeting in the mud while Ignite was sitting up straight and cross-legged which was something he adapted from his mother. Ali looked up intrigued by the new type of tree there, in the Western Air Temple there wasn't much vegetation and the Southern Air temple had different trees.

"Their leaves are so big," Ali commented. Ignite looked at her with a smile. He had an opportunity to show her his vast range of intellect. As Kara said girls like guys who are smart.

"Their leaves are big to catch sun light, they're not as close to the sun as the trees in the Southern Air Temple and they have more to live on than the trees in the Western Air Temple," he explained. Ali squinted to see the leaves better and keep the sun that slipped through from going in her eyes.

"This world's much different from the one I use to live in…how do you know so much of the Air Temples?" she asked as a smile grew on her face. Ignite smiled back as he started to explain.

"Me and my mother traveled to many parts of the world, some of them just happened to be the Southern and Western Air Temples…" he said when he was interrupted by Ali.

She moved in a bit closer to him a she spoke.

"What about your dad?" she asked confused. Ignite's smile faded away. He looked at his feet sadly.

"Well he died before we traveled," he explained. "He was in the army so we couldn't really travel anywhere before,"

"Oh…I'm sorry…well at least you…um…"

"Had parents," Ignite said finishing her sentence. Ali started to hug him tightly. He was surprised and wasn't able to move as she held him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his ear. She let go of him and started to smile. Ignite didn't know if the smile was to comfort him or for some other reason. She dipped her fingers in the mud and grabbed Ignite's face so he wouldn't move. She started to paint it. His heart started to race by her touch as she came closer and closer concentrating on her art work. It made him remember earlier that day.

"_Stop fidgeting!" Soara ordered him. Ignite kept pulling away as the cold mud touched his face. Soara had no idea what she was doing but she didn't stop. Her sloppy hands clumsily moved around his face._

"_What are you do…"his question was interrupted as Soara's hand touched his lips. She quickly pulled her hands. Ignite smiled and wiped the mud from his face._

"_That would be your lips right?" she asked nervously. Ignite nodded. "I'm sorry I can't really see well when I'm in the mud, the ground's not hard enough to send strong vibrations," she explained. Ignite grabbed her hand with a smile on his face. Soara tilted her head up as he grabbed her hand tighter; she had a small smile on. It was something that he thought was great about her. Her smile was beautiful and filled with happiness that could lift anyone's heart._

"_It's okay," Ignite said comforting her. She wiped her hands on the sleeve of his red shirt. She looked up at him meekly. _

"_Can I see what you look like?" she asked timidly. Ignite looked at her with a smile on his face to say yes you can, but she still sat there as her face looked at him in anxiety waiting for his answer._

"_Yes," he replied. She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. She slowly moved around his face sensing where everything was with her fingers and the palm of her hand. She brushed on of them trough his hair and moved closer as she did so she could reach. She bit her lip as she put the parts together in her head. She came down to his eyes. Ignite closed on as fingers rubbed it. The hands moved on to the ears. She paused slightly as she felt them and her eyebrow rose up a bit. "I know there a bit big," Ignite said. Soara laughed slightly and nodded faintly. She moved back to his cheeks and one of her hands grazed past his nose. The sensation of her hands on his face was nothing he had ever felt before. Usually her hands were covered in something as they touched his face but now they were naked and more fragile than ever._

"_You have a full face, it's not fat but…perfect," she commented. Ignite started to smile uncontrollably by her comment. No one not even Kara said that about his face but he knew Soara wasn't finished observing his face. They moved to his chin and paused slightly as they touched his neck. "You also have a very sturdy neck," she stated. She moved back up to his face. Her fingers lightly touched his lips. They shook a bit and were pulled away. Ignite looked at Soara. Her face was filled with satisfaction. He smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see him smile, he smiled for himself. His smile finally faded away when he thought about the reality of things._

"_It must suck being blind. I get to see your face every day and you only get to see mine on rare occasions when you ask," Ignite commented. Her eyes fell down but moments later looked back up, but they weren't filled with the same emotions they were before he spoke out. Ignite slightly regretted saying anything for a moment thinking he had done something to hurt Soara. She put a smile on her face._

"_You get use to it," she told him. It made him feel a bit better and he put a smile on his face again. "It must suck not having a family," Soara said. Ignite moved in closer to her. They might have been covered in wet mud but Soara felt warm and comforting._

"_I have one," he said and started to hug her. She started to hug back. "You're my family," he whispered as they hugged. _

Ali had finished painting Ignite's face with mud. She grabbed his hand and they both stood up. Ignite was too busy thinking of Soara to enjoy Ali touching his face. He shook the memory out of his head for a moment as Ali dragged him deeper into the forest. The trees suddenly disappeared and a small lake was in front of the. Ali pushed in to the edge of the land.

"So how do you like it?" she asked. The lines swirled around Ignite's face creating symbols he hadn't seen before. She must have been working on it for a while. It was an interesting and creative design.

"I like it," he said. Ali smiled with satisfaction and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Ignite asked.

"It's almost lunch time. You'd better clean yourself up before Kara flips on you," she said and walked away. Ignite nodded and turned back to the water. He knelt down and splashed the water into his face. It was cold and made him have a slight brain freeze.

"_What are you doing?" Soara asked as Ignite leaned over into nothing, that's what it seemed to her. He turned his head slightly and saw her pacing back and forth in his peripheral vision. _

"_I'm cleaning my face," Ignite said to her. She stopped for a moment and folded her arms._

"_What you don't like the job I did on your face?" she asked with a sarcastically offended tone. Ignite stopped washing his face and looked at his reflection. It was blotches of mud on his face that made no sense at all but yet he still liked it. He laughed slightly._

"_I love it but I need to get clean before breakfast so Kara won't yell at me," Ignite explained. Soara smiled devilishly but Ignite paid no attention to that and went back to washing himself. Suddenly a strong force pushed him into the water. He gasped for air but he truly didn't need to he was just caught of guard. It was cold and he started to shiver as the water seeped through his clothes and onto his skin. He turned and saw Soara on the ground laughing. He grinned as he came up with his revenge. He quickly jumped out of the water and landed on the ground. He was now on top of Soara and water dripped off him on to her. She fell silent and her face was filed surprise and a different emotion he had never seen before. Ignite started to hug her as they laid on the ground._

"_Get off of me! You're soaking wet!" she yelled as she tried to squirm free. She pushed on his chest but the best she could do was make him roll. Now she was on top and her head landed uncomfortably close to his. Her face turned red but Ignite was unable to see that. She finally pushed herself away from him. With damp clothes she started to walk away. "See yah at breakfast, Sparky," Soara said and disappeared into the forest. Ignite waved than laid on his back again and started to smile as he looked at the sky._


	43. Stars

AN: yah going to Toronto tomorrow

AN: yah going to Toronto tomorrow!

**Stars**

The sky was dark. Ignite had found the perfect spot to see the stars. It was on the coast of the lake. Though the water made everything a bit colder and he didn't have the protection of the trees he still wanted to lay there and look at the stars. He watched as his eyes focused and the stars appeared. More and more came up every second and finally filled the night with a white sleet of stars.

"Hey Ignite what are you doing here by yourself?" he heard an uplifting voice come from behind him. He looked backwards and saw the cheerful airbender smiling at him. He smiled back at her. She laid down beside him. Ignite's heart started to race as she rolled near him. Her face was angled his way but looked up at the stars, her knees almost touched his legs and he couldn't help but notice how he body looked as she laid there looking at the stars. He became nervous and started to sweat slightly.

"I'm looking at the stars," he said finally realizing she had asked a question. She smiled abruptly as she looked at one of the stars. She pointed to the centre of the sky. Ignite looked at it. Her mother had told him that was her favourite star but she wouldn't tell him why.

"That's the northern star right? My Guru told me that if you ever get lost in the northern part of the world follow that star and you'll find what you're looking for," She stated. Ignite sat there a moment and pondered that thought.

"Sometimes you don't find what you're looking for," Ignite stated. Ali looked at him confused. "Sometimes you find something better," he declared. She smiled at him and moved a bit closer. He noticed she was shivering. He started to heat himself up hoping some of the heat would seep through her skin. She looked at him a bit more seriously.

"What are you looking for?" she asked trying to be a abstract as Ignite. Ignite shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes you don't know what you are looking for but you find it some how," he told her. Ali nodded taking in the information.

"What if you can't see the stars?" she asked. Ignite looked at her slightly confused. That statement made him think about Soara. He thought for a moment and came up with a assumption.

"There's always someone there to help guide them," he said. Ali rolled off her side and on to her back again. Her eyes were now completely filled with importance.

"But what if there isn't someone to guide them?" she asked. Ignite looked at her. He had never seen Ali care so much about a subject or her being so philosophical. Ignite had to think in a way he had never thought before. He looked back at the star.

"Then they are the destination. They are what someone is to find. They are destiny," he said not trying to answer her questions anymore but trying to answer his questions.

Soara had frozen in her tracks when she heard Ignite and Ali talking. She heard them talk about the stars but once Ignite made his last point her heart started to race and she became flustered. _Is someone there to guide me? What if there isn't? Who's looking for me? _ _Am I someone's destiny? _She heard Kara call everyone to come back to the camp sight and felt Ali and Ignite get up. She quickly turned around and started to run to the camp sight. She had to talk to Kara.


	44. Regrets the stars

Regrets (the stars)

**Regrets (the stars)**

I sat there waiting for Iggy, Ali and Soara to come back from whatever they were doing. The sun was creeping behind the trees and I was growing tired. Gyo was sitting at the fire making it larger and warmer. I turned to him with a smile on my face he smiled back.

"You know you could have gotten Iggy to do that," I commented. His smile faded away and he dropped the stick that was in his hands to move the burning wood. He stood up and folded his arms.

"I'm perfectly fine making a fire without any firebending," he stated smugly. I looked at his weak fire than at him again.

"Yah but not a good one," I said. I stood up as he wagged his finger at me. His mouth was open for a moment but no words came out. Finally words started to form but I was pulled away by someone who had grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see Soara pulling me into the vastness of the forest. Her face was filled with anxiety and insecurity. She stopped once she thought it was a good place for us to talk in secret. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"it's about Ignite," she said with urgency. I looked at her confused for a second but her facial expression told me that she was not joking about anything at this moment.

"What about…did you just say Ignite?" I asked changing the situation around. She had never used his true name once when I was around. This must have been important.

"Yah, whatever, I heard him talking to Ali about the stars," she told me her voice quivering slightly. I was confused at this point but kept reminding myself of the urgency in her voice.

"So, what did they say to make you pull me to the middle of the forest?" I asked. Soara started to fiddle with her fingers and look back and forth agitated. I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving around. "Soara what did he say?" I asked more nicely yet more critical. She looked down at her feet.

"He said the star Polaris is the star that guides people to their destiny, that they would find what they needed at the end of their journeys, and those who can't see the stars are guided, but if they are not guided they themselves are destiny," she explained in one small breath. I was confused and tried to piece everything together but I needed help.

"Well what do you think this means?" I asked her. She looked at me with an unreadable face than looked to the stars which where nothing to her.

"I think I might be destiny," she mumbled gently. I grabbed her face and made her eyes stare into mine. I stood there for a moment trying to read what she was thinking, but her eyes were closed doors and nothing escaped out of them yet.

"Who's destiny?" I asked making her solve her own situation. She pulled herself away from my grip. She moved back a few steps before setting her gaze back to my direction. Her eyes were now opened doors and I could see the loving look in her eyes. Even than there was much doubt in her heart as well.

"I don't know…" she admitted miserably. "I know what I want…but not what he needs," she said. I smiled even though this situation was not uplifting at all; it was because she reminded me of my aunt. I thought one of her quotes from her lectures would lighten the situation.

"My aunt use to say 'some times the stars tell you to carry on, but you aren't sure what they will bring; contentment or misery. Not matter what lies ahead for you must always move foreword because that is all the star is asking of you'…well there was more but I can't quite remember it," I told her. She smiled meekly under her uncertain face.

"Thanks Kara," she said and started to hug me. I hugged her back. Soara might have been a slob or ignorant at times she would never forget to give common curtsey and that is one of the things I loved about her. After our moment I heard footsteps closing in on us. Suddenly Iggy's head popped out of nowhere.

"There you two are…what are you guys doing?" Iggy asked confused. He looked over at Soara for an answer. Soara breathed in heavily and exhaled. Iggy sat there waiting with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Nothing," Soara told him. Iggy was satisfied with Soara's answer.

"Okay," he said and started to walk away. Soara held his hand forcing him to stop. He turned around and looked at her even more confused.

"Ignite…I have to tell you something," she said. Her words were choppy and her voice shook as she nervously spoke to Iggy. I took a few steps back to avoid there eyes to stare me away. I watched in the backgrounds as the two friends talked.

"What?" Iggy asked intrigued. Soara looked down at her feet again than in his general direct. Iggy tried to stare into her eyes as she talked.

"I…um…I…uh how do I say this…I…can't really see in the mud can you help me back to the camp?" she asked completely changing what she had planned to say in the first place. Iggy nodded and turned around to face the direction of the campsite. Hand in hand they walked back together. Regretfully Soara followed him and I walked a distance behind them. _Why didn't she tell him?_


	45. Nightmares

Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Ignite and the others sat around the camp fire but something felt different. It was too dark out side. All he could see were the people who sat near the camp fire. Their faces lit up by the fire. There were no shadows on the trees for there were no trees. Black nothing stretched on for viewless miles. The sky was black with no stars shining in the night. Only the fire gave light that showed his friends. The fire suddenly changed to blue and Gyo, Kara and Ali disappeared. Soara was suddenly sitting at his side. He shifted around trying to look for the others. Soara held his hand to comfort him. She looked at him with an emotionless face that made Ignite ill at ease.

"There gone," she stated in a grim voice. Ignites hearted started to race nervously and his stomach began to ache. They sat there together in the darkness and he hated to see nothing but blackness. He looked over and saw Soara foggy eyes. This is what she must be seeing all day long.

"Where did they go?" Ignite asked as his voice cracked. He made his grip harder on Soara's hand. She shrugged and looked away. "Soara look at me, please!" he yelled as she started to fade into the shadows. She turned around and looked at him again. Her face was pale and tears fell down her face. For some reason or another Ignite started to cry too. "Why did they leave?" he asked confused.

"They don't like followers of Azula," she stated. Those words made it hard for Ignite to swallow. He started to sweat and his hands became clammy. Soara rested her head on his shoulder and suddenly all his worries went away. "…but you still have me," she mumbled. Their hands were still touching and their grip became tighter. The sun suddenly rose and he and Soara stood in a valley together. Ignite looked around confused on what had just happened. He noticed that the trees and the grass blew around but there was no wind. There was light but as he saw in the sky there was no sun.

"Where are we?" he asked anxiously. Soara turned around. Ignite noticed her eyes weren't foggy anymore but clear and green. She smiled at him and started to hug him. Ignite hugged back he was still confused.

"Your destination," she whispered into his ear. He froze as Soara slipped away from his grip. She touched his left check. He didn't know why it was so significant to him that she touched his left check but it was what stood out the most. _My destination…? But Soara is…_Soara interrupted his thought as she started to kiss him. Ignite's heart started to race by this sudden action but he notice he didn't feel anything as she kissed him his sense of touch had disappeared. Suddenly Soara was pulled away by two faceless guards. Her face was filled with horror as the pulled her farther and farther away. She tried to squirm away but their grip was too strong. They were large and intimidating.

"Stop it!" he ordered the two guards but they paid no attention to him and kept pulling Soara farther away from him. Tears fell down his eyes and he tried to run over to them and fight for Soara's freedom but he couldn't move. He looked down to see earth crawling up his legs. He started to panic. He tried to pull his legs out and started to blast fire at the growing rock.

"Sparky!" he heard Soara yell. He looked up and saw Soara trying to pull herself to him. He tried to walk forward to help her. He couldn't move and every time he tried to resist the grip of the rock it grew faster. Soara kept calling his name and he could nothing to help her but he kept struggling to try and touch her one last time. The rock finally covered most of his body and he was suddenly pulled into the ground. Before his head hit the ground there was a white flash in front of him.

--

Ignite woke up with a panicky feeling in him. He looked around the camp fire, the burning ashes his light and saw Soara sitting beside him with a worried face. He became relieved to see her there and that she was fine. He noticed she was paler than normal and as she started to hug him he noticed she was sweaty.

"Thank the spirits you're awake! I think you were having a nightmare," she said in his ear. He nodded as he hugged back. He was tired and sore. His back hurt and he felt himself getting a migraine. He pushed her off him a bit and looked into her murky eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he saw her earth tent with its door opened. She glanced at it a moment than at him. She sat up with her legs folded and shrugged.

"I don't know I just couldn't…" Ignite placed the back of his hand on her head. She was boiling; she must have had a fever. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"You have a fever. I'm gonna get Kara," he told her. He turned to try and get up but for some reason he was took weak to lift himself up. Soara held onto his shoulders to stop him from moving. She lightly pushed his back to the ground and put on a comforting smile.

"Yours is worst…I'll get Kara," she said and stood up. Ignite smiled as she walked slowly to Kara's tent. As Soara disappeared into the tent Ignite started to think about his so called nightmare. _My destination? Is Soara my destiny or is it just because she tried to wake me is why she was inquired into my dreams? Why did she kiss me? Do I have feelings for her? Do I love Soara? _His thoughts stopped as Kara walked out of the tent with Soara grapping onto her wrist.


	46. The Fever

The Fever

**The Fever**

A comet flew through the sky and somehow made Ignite stronger. He stood on top of a large hill and looked down at a crowded army. All four nations were cheering as the comet flew past them. Some started to through things at Ignite. All men dressed in Fire Nation armor stood in the front waiting to attack him. If Ignite was stronger they must be too. Ignite looked around for his friends when he noticed he was taller and older. It was only him against the world. The Fire Nation started to charge at him and he was ready to stand his ground. He sensed someone behind him and turned around. It was his father who stood by him. He had a smile on his face that comforted Ignite.

"Be strong Ignite you're our only hope," Zatch told him and placed his hand on Ignites left shoulder. Ignite closed his eyes. Once he opened them he noticed his hair was as white a snow and he felt awesomely powerful. The Fire Nation came closer and closer as Ignite took his stance. "Now," his father told his. Ignite pushed his arms forward and saw a gigantic span of green fire shoot at the army. The force of the fire made Ignite's feet sink into the ground and pushed him back slightly. Once the fire was gone nothing was left of the firebenders. His hair turned back to black when another familiar hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mother with disappointed eyes.

"What have you done?" his mothered asked horrified. Ignite became very confused. His father told him to attack while his mother condemned his actions. Ignite looked back to the army. Many of them were no frightened and had doubtful faces on. Some even dropped their weapons and walked away.

"I fought," he told his mother. She looked at him with the same face as if that explained nothing. She looked into his eyes with importance.

"What have you fought for?" she asked him. He was confused and looked at his father. He stood there with a smile on his face, satisfied with what his son had done.

"I fought for hope," Ignite stated proudly. Lean nodded happily. She put her hand on his right shoulder and his father put his on Ignite's left hand. "Fight for hope when it is lost," he said quoting something his mother always told him as if she knew that this would happen. "Fight not for pride but with it. Fight with pride so others will lose with dignity," he said quoting his father. They nodded with smiles on their faces and started to hug their son. Suddenly they disappeared as the wind blew them into grains of sand and the lifted into the sky.

"Good morning Mr. Wing-Fang," a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a sword shining in the sun light. The silhouette of the person stabbed the sword through Ignites heart. The person face almost came into view before Ignite realized it was a dream.

--

Once more Ignite woke up from a blasphemous dream. This was a second time in one night. The fever most be playing excessive tricks on his mind, but both dreams seemed to have such deep meanings to them. Suddenly Soara sat up beside him. Ignite was confused and looked around the campsite and the earth tent was gone. Soara looked at Ignite confused.

"Shouldn't you be in your tent?" Ignite asked. Soara rubbed her eyes before she answered the question.

"No, Kara wants me out here just incase anything happens," she told Ignite.

"To me or to you?" he asked uncertain what she meant. Soara sat there and thought for a moment. The sun hadn't risen yet so she was incredibly tired, Ignite was the same.

"Um, both," she said. She went to lie on her back again and try to fall asleep. Ignite grabbed her hand before her back landed on the ground. She sat up again and looked at him confused.

"I had a few night mares tonight," he admitted t her with no pretensions or defenses, but once she wrapped her fingers around his hands his heart started to race and he found out why he dreamt of her. She looked at him concerned. "I just needed to know something," he told her. She nodded to let him go on. "Do you think the fever could be affecting my mind? I mean these dreams are very…odd," he told her.

"Well who's to say? I don't really know…I guess it could, I don't know much about dreams," she told him. That didn't help him the slightest.

"My father use to say every dream tells you something, it might be about the past, present or future, it might be about you, who you were who you are and who you may become so no matter what listen to your dreams to help through life," Ignite told Soara. She nodded as he spoke thinking about it.

"Well what do you think the dreams are telling you?" she asked him. He shook his head. He didn't even want to think what his second dream meant and his first became to frightening to remember all the significant parts which were horrible. Soara placed her hands on his chest and pushed him into a laying position. "Maybe you should sleep," Soara suggested.

"But I don't…" Ignite stopped in the middle of his sentence as Soara placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She moved up and down a bit to get comfortable. Ignite laid there waiting for her to fall asleep. Her eyes were now closed after it had been a few minutes since they had talked. He nervously pushed back the hair that lay in front of her face. She seemed so delicate, as she slept. She moved slightly when he touched her but didn't open her eyes or said something to Ignite. He noticed her breathing was calmer and slower now and her heart had slowed down. Well it seemed that way as Ignite's heart raced and his breathing became a bit heavier. She held on to him tighter as he moved his closer to hers. "Good night Soara," he said and kissed her on the forehead. He ran his hand through her hair again. Her hand moved and was touching the other side of his chest now. He couldn't help himself he had to say it before she woke. "I love you,"


	47. The End part 1

The End (part 1)

**The End (part 1)**

I sat beside Gyo in our history class. The absence of Ignite and Soara made everything slightly boring for they were sleeping in my room as their fevers went away. I trusted them to not do anything stupid, I knew they were only twelve and amazingly bright for their age. I just knew the both of them liked to make every room a total disaster. I wasn't paying any attention to Armadais's lecture; instead I was in a trance drawing something very ominous. It was an eye that had no pupil to it, it looked like it had smudge mascara or it was crying black tears from the other side of the eye. I stopped drawing it and looked at Gyo as he slid his hand into mine.

"Can I tell you something," he whispered into my ear. I looked at him confused. I leaned into him a bit to say something to him quietly.

"Why right now?" I asked confused. He started to play with my hand nervously. His eyes were now looking at the doodle on my notes.

"I don't know it just seems like this is the only time I can tell you," he said. His voice had a hint of grimness and urgency to it that made me very disturbed.

"What?' I asked. He started to kiss me in the middle of class and no one seemed to notice. I was surprised but I didn't stop him. He pulled himself away.

"I love you," he said and started to kiss me again. Is started to kiss back but than I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked up to see Armadais and the rest of the class looking at us.

"Are you to love birds finished?' he asked sarcastically but with a hint of anger. He had Soara's attitude. I thought it was inviting so I just smiled a nodded. Gyo nodded with me. Armadais started t stare at my notes. There was a hint of terror in his eyes when he saw my doodle of the ominous eye. "Everyone can leave the class a bit early today…Kara come with me," Armadais told the class. Gyo looked at me concerned as he got up and left the class with everyone else. Armadais stood at the door insuring everyone was out. Once no one was in the class except for me and him he closed and locked the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked intimidated by Armadais now. He massaged his brow as he walked to my desk. He pointed to the eye, I looked at it and up at him confused.

"Do you know what this is?' he asked me in a grim tone. I shook my head humbly. He nodded and paced around my desk. "Where have you seen this before?" he asked apprehensively.

"I haven't," I said. He slammed his hands on the front of my desk and moved his face very close to mine. His eyes were filled with range and concern. I didn't move or twitch when he did this action but glared at him.

"Where have you seen this?" he asked again more aggressively. I moved my face closer with a smug face on.

"I haven't," I told him again. He moved his face closer clenching his teeth.

"Soara would have never have seen this but you could have seen this anywhere, and I mean anywhere! So tell me, where have you seen this!?" he asked with his voice raised. I had to think now. When I drew I was reminded of grim, I told him that.

"In the spirit of death," I told him. He stepped back. His eyes were horrified. I was confused and frightened. I wanted this to be explained to me. His face became less stern and more reassuring.

"Kara this is the symbol of the Sakuran clan. They will kill you if they know you drew this by looking at the spirit of death. If any of them know you or Ignite can see the spirit of death they will perform a ritual on you that will summon death. That ritual involves you being killed," I told me grimly. I became frightened and insecure. I remembered Soara could see well feel grim too. I had to tell him.

"What about Soara? She can sense him too?" I asked him urgently. His yes became filled with loving concern for his niece. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry Kara; I'll take care of everything. It will be okay," he reassured me. I smile doubtfully and my heart was filled with concern.

"But what if…" I started to say when I was suddenly unable to talk. Armadais started to hug me. I cried like a frightened child who had just seen a haunting shadow.

"It's going to be alright. I'll take care of you, I'll take care of all of you," he said and pulled himself away from me. It was than that he became like a father figure to me. He gave me a tissue and escorted me out of the class. "Please just try to forget about this for now, I'll be here if you need anything else," he told me. I nodded and walked away. I wasn't going to warn Iggy or Soara about this. They already had enough on their minds.


	48. The End part 2

The End (part 2)

**The End (part 2)**

It had been a few days since my talk with Armadais. It was lunch time and I was in the courtyard by myself. I was worrying about the exams that were coming up in a couple of weeks. I saw Soara standing by herself and I was going to walk up to her but than I saw Iggy walk over to her. Their fevers went away the day before and now they were back to their normal selves. I ducked away behind a pole that held up the roof to the cafeteria. I saw Iggy pull something out of his pocket.

"I made this in art class," he told Soara. She grabbed the stone object and felt it with her finger tips. She smiled slightly as she rubbed past something that was engraved into it.

"It's my name," Soara stated. Iggy nodded nervously and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"I just wanted to show how beautiful your name truly is," he told her. Soara started to blush and her smile became larger. There was a long pause that seemed peaceful to me but Iggy thought differently. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously. Soara wrapped her hands around Iggy's neck and started to hug him. Iggy hugged her back. While Soara was in his embraces a small tear ran down her eye. She pulled away a bit just so he could look her in the face.

"I love it," she said. Iggy smiled and wiped the tear from her face. They looked so happy together; even I didn't want this moment to end. I notice many of the people in the courtyard were looking up at the watch tower. I looked up to see the flags of the four nations being pulled down. I was confused and a frightened feeling came over me as I remembered Armadais's words. I saw another flag being flown in their places. It was a white flag and it had the Fire Nation insignia on it but it was a blue flame. My jaw dropped when I realized what it was. The followers of Azula had gotten into the academy. Another flag rose on the pole as well. It was grey for the most part but I recognized the symbol in the middle of the flag. It was the ominous eye I drew. I franticly looked over at Soara and Iggy. They were still talking to each other.

"I accidentally cut myself when I was carving your name," Iggy sated. He showed her the hand that I had healed the day before when I saw Iggy come in my room with a bloody hand. She held that hand.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked. Iggy nodded with a smile on his face. Soara pressed her lips against the palm of his hand. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to. I ran up to them and grabbed their wrist and started to pull them to the entrance of the school. In my peripheral vision I saw Armadais run up to us with items in his hands.

"What's happening?" Iggy asked confused. Aramdais handed him his swords and pointed to the flag pole on the top of the watch tower. Iggy looked up and his face was filled with terror. "What the fuck are they doing here?" Iggy exclaimed. Soara looked around frantically but saw nothing.

"What? I don't understand what's going on," she told everyone. I looked at Armadais. His face was filled with disappointment and fear. My grip became stronger when I remembered that he told me he would take care of everything. He handed me Katara's waterbending pouch. I let go of Soara's wrist and snatched it out of his hands. I wrapped it around myself.

"You lied," I commented. He stumbled a bit when I said that but he still kept our pave as we tried to escape from the school. I saw Ali jump over the wall and run up beside us. Gyo appeared from no where and we all started to head for the door. I looked over at Armadais for a response.

"I'm sorry Kara, it all happened so fast," he said. Right now I didn't really car about that, we just needed to get out of here safely. The door was now just a few metres away. We were so close when someone jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of us stopping us dead in our tracks. He looked at all of us. The three scars that ran through his eye made me distinguish who he was.

"Zeon! What are you doing!" I yelled still holding onto Iggy so he wouldn't touch him. Zeon started to smile. He wasn't wearing his earth Kingdom outfit. He was shirtless and had black pants on that were rolled to his knees. His other eye was painted to match the one on the flag. He was a Sakuran. Suddenly more men appeared beside him.

"Get the Water Tribe girl," he told the men. They grabbed me and pulled me into Zeon. I struggled to try and get away from their grip but nothing worked. Iggy tried to fight them but one batted him away. Armadais started to charge at him when a blast of fire blocked his path. The general that he was with when Iggy was being beaten by the Fire Nation boys appeared. I still struggled while the others fought and argued.

"What are you doing?" Armadais asked the Fire Nation general. The Man started to laugh and walk beside Zeon.

"I am a follower of Azula you naive bastard and I have made a deal with the Sakuran clan, we get him into the academy he gets us the Wing-Fang," he stated with a devilish tone. Armadais clenched his fist and punched the general in the face. The man fell backwards and more Fire Nation soldiers appeared and seized Armadais. Rage ran through my body and suddenly I had enough strength to punch one of the guards in the face. My right side was free and it was much easier to struggle until Zeon seized me.

"She can see death! The ritual can begin!" Zeon yelled over the screaming. The men cheered and started to pull me to the centre of the courtyard. Ali blew a few soldiers over, Soara shot earth knocking other men down. Iggy ran to my side and punched Zeon in the face. His face pointed skyward but he didn't fall or stumble. He looked down at Iggy with enraged eyes. He handed me over to one of his minions. He lifted Iggy up and threw him a far distance. Iggy came crashing down. I struggled to get free and try to help him. I saw the men capture Soara and Ali. Gyo tried to help them as he swung his katana around at the men but a few moments later he was captured as well. I went back to Iggy and Zeon.

"No!" I yelled as I saw Zeon kick Iggy in the stomach as he struggled to crawl to his feet. He glanced at me a second than turned back to Iggy. As I was pulled farther and farther away the last thing I heard from them was Zeon.

"Wretched boy, not even you father could defeat me!" he yelled at Iggy. After that I heard Iggy yell in pain but than there was silence when all of us turned to corner to certain doom. I tear ran down my eye when I thought that was the last time I would ever see my cousin again.


	49. The End part 3

The End (Part 3)

**The End (Part 3)**

Ignite bounced slightly when he hit the ground. Zeon walked up to him. Ignite's vision was becoming blurred and the wound on his hand was started to open again. He tried to scramble to his feet when he heard Kara scream.

"No!" Kara screamed. Ignite looked up to see Zeon pull back his foot than kick him in the stomach. Ignite fell to the ground landing on his back than rolled by Zeon's forcefully kick to his stomach. Yet again Ignite attempted to get up as pain shot through his body.

"Wretched boy, not even your father could defeat me!" He yelled at Ignite. Zeon lifted Ignite up from his collar. With his free hand he punched Ignite in the face. Ignite yelled as the pain stung his face. Ignite was still in Zeon grasp and he tried to struggle away but Zeon pulled him in closer. "All that is left of him are these scars…that was all he was capable of doing…now if you think you can beat me go ahead a try, it will be the foolish move that will end in your demise," Zeon threatened him. He dropped Ignite and he landed on his back. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment.

"I won't let you hurt my cousin! I won't let you hurt any one again!" Ignite yelled as he swung his fist and hit Zeon in the back of the head. Zeon stumbled forward and turned around clenching his teeth.

"Well than you can stop me once the followers of Azula are finished with you," he said and signaled the men to come forward. Zeon was far out of view before Ignite even took his fighting stance. The men held swords, clubs, and spears. Only a few could actually firebend. Ignite shot the blue fire at them to protect himself but the men stumbled backwards and most of them dropped their stances. They couldn't attack someone who firebends like Azula. Ignite seize this opportunity and bolted for the courtyard. A few men started to chase him but he blasted more fire at them and they retreated.

He vision was blurred and he noticed his hand was bleeding severely and he tasted blood in his mouth. He stumbled as he ran. He turned the corner and saw torches being lit and me with black paint of their faces chanting and cheering. He saw Kara being pushed against a rock that had inscriptions on it. He saw the others being held by large men. Soara was lifted up so her feet couldn't touch the ground. She had no way of earthbending. The men started to paint Kara's face and she couldn't struggle under the force of the men that held her down.

"Oh great spirit of death we bring you a person of destiny so we can see your face before our demise. I take the dagger of the first Sakuran and I shall offer her to you so that you will be pleased with us. Now death show yourself," Zeon said as he raised the dagger into the sky. He was about to slash down on her a sword with a black blade emerged from his stomach and he became pale. He dropped the dagger and his face was filled with pain. Ignite pulled his sword out of Zeon and he was shaking once he realized he just killed someone. Clouds cover the sun and it became eerily dark and quiet outside.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt anyone anymore," Ignite said as he closed his eyes. Zeon still stood there in pain as the open through his stomach leaked blood. Lightning shot down to the earth near Ignite. Smoke rose up from the earth and Grim emerged from the smoke. His face was filled with rage as he clenched his teeth. He pulled off his black gauntlet and showed words encrypted on his skin. Zeon saw him and smiled slightly.

"It worked! It's Death!" he cheered. Grim kept walking forward to him with his hand in front of him. He was right behind Zeon before he spoke.

"I am Grim from the Southern Water Tribe! I welcome you to Damnation!" Grim yelled and pushed Zeon with his hand. Zeon fell and hit his head against the ritual rock and landed on the ground bleeding out of his head, stomach and back. "I welcome all of you to Damnation!" he yelled again and touched others in the ritual circle. Many of the started to panic as others fell to the ground for no reason.

"She is not the one to sacrifice!" a man said who held on to Soara. "This girl can also see death sacrifice her!" he yelled and placed Soara on the alter. The General came up and picked up the dagger. Ignite looked at Grim hoping he would stop him. Grim shook his head.

"He isn't meant to die now," he told Ignite. Ignite started to panic once he knew what he had to do. He pulled out one of his swords and swung it high. He looked and saw the Generals head slide off his neck. Grim touched him and he fell to the ground. Ignite ran up to the stone and started to hug Soara. She held on to him as tightly as she could and started to cry. Grim touched a few more people before the evil people fled the city.

"Thank you," Soara mumbled into Ignite's chest. Kara started to hug them too. Gyo and Ali joined in. lightning struck again and grim disappeared. They stood there huddled together as the rain poured down on them. They had won but Ignite didn't feel victorious. Aramadais put his shoulder on Ignite as he appeared from the shadows.

"We are all okay and that is what matters," Armadais said to comfort the friends. Ignite started to cry. E turned to look Armadais in the yes.

"I killed Zeon out of revenge," he admitted and started to walk away feeling guilty. Soara ran up and started to hug him again.

"But you fought for us," she told him. He smiled and hugged her back. He placed his head near her ear.

"I fought for you," he told her.


	50. The End part 4

The End (part 4)

**The End (part 4)**

I walked into the boys section of the dorms. I went to check up on Iggy. I got to their room and knocked on the door. Iggy opened it and welcomed me with an emotionless face. His arm was in a sling and the other was wrapped up. The hand with the open wound was bandaged and he had a limp. His black eye made him seem depressed and uninviting. I started to hug him and a tear fell down my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him with concern in my voice. He smiled to comfort me and hugged me back.

"Better," he told me. He showed me into his room and closed the door. I notice Gyo wasn't there. We sat down on Iggy's bed and everything was silent for a few moments.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I asked him. He looked at me and his smiled faded away and his eyes were grim.

"I killed two people yesterday," he stated. I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"You did it to protect us," I told him. He looked away for a moment.

"I killed someone," he stated again.

"It's okay, sometimes you have to do something drastic, it wasn't your fault," I reassured him. I sat there and thought about the situation for the moment. Last night I put all the blame on myself for not telling Iggy or Soara about my conversation with Armadais, and during it all I blamed Armadais but I finally realize it was no ones fault parse. "Its nobody's fault," I told him. He smiled and a tear went down his face. He started to hug me again.

"Thank you," he mumbled and pulled himself away. "…can I tell you something else?" he asked meekly. I nodded. He breathed in for a moment making it seem very important and secretive. "I…"

"No dad! I am not going! You can't make me!" Soara's booming voice yelled interrupting what Iggy was about to say. We looked at each other confused than popped our heads out the door. All the way across the hall I saw Soara with watery eyes and a man who looked like an older version of Armadais.

"This school isn't safe you are coming back home this instant!" the man's voice commanded. Soara shook her head and turned her back on him. "Listen to me Soara! I have heard stories; your new friends have put you through too much danger. Kari and Armadais have told me what that Wing-Fang boy has put you through. This is for your safety and if you don't come with us than I guess I'll strip you of your name!" the man yelled at Soara turned to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Fine than, I don't mind just being called Soara," she said to him. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into my room. Iggy and I followed them. When we entered the room we saw the man and what looked to be a servant packing Soara's things as she sat on her bed fuming. "Dad I don't want to leave. I have friends here, true friend, friends that care about me," she said trying to reason with him. Her father saw us as we looked at them confused. He pointed to us.

"You mean these two are your good friends? Don't' you have better friends at home? These two look all roughed up and poor," Her dad stated.

"Hey I'll have you know we've just been through hell and I am not poor! I am a Wing-Fang, and she is the daughter of general Dao," Iggy retorted. Soara shook her head and told him to stop and I pulled him away from the man.

"Oh so you're the one who murdered our good friends Zeon and Kreton? Well I have a surprise for you, not only are you banished from the house of Areon but you are also banished from our house," the man told Iggy.

"But dad…" Soara started to retort but was interrupted by the servant.

"She's already to go," the servant said. The man nodded and pulled Soara out of the room, out into the court yard and near the entrance of the academy where we met Gyo and Ali. Soara's things were tossed into a carriage just outside the gate. She pulled her hand free from her fathers grip.

"Can I at least say good bye?" she asked. Her father nodded. The first person she hugged was me. "Good bye Kara…you were like a sister to me…I will never forget you," she said. She started to stutter as tears ran down her eyes. I started to cry too. I didn't want this to be the end of our adventures. She hugged Ali next. "I know we didn't always get along but you were a great friend to me…thank you," she told Ali. Ali squeezed her tightly and didn't want to let go but after a while she slipped away. She started to hug Gyo. "I'll see you in the summer," she told him than let go. Finally she started to hug Iggy. He held her so tightly and compassionately I didn't think they would ever let go. "Good bye Sparky, you will always be my best friend. We've taught each other so much and we seemed inseparable but now I have to go…but…"

"I have to tell you something," they said at the same time. Their faces became red and they became nervous. "I want you to have Mankey," Iggy told Soara and handed her the lemur. He crawled onto Soara's shoulder and started to cuddle her.

"Thanks Sparky, I…" she started to speak but than her father grabbed her hand and was pulling her away. She had enough time to do one last thing. She kissed Iggy on the cheek and than walked away crying. The gate closed once she was through. Iggy ran up to the gate and watched helplessly as Soara left in the carriage.

"I love you," I heard Iggy mumble.


	51. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

Ignite found himself back in the valley from the dream he had four years ago but not everything replayed itself. This time Soara was blind but they both were twelve. Soara saw Ignite and glance in his direction with a smile on her face. She started to cry and as the first tear hit the floor, the background changed into the main entrance of Singto academy. Soara started to hug him and he held back as tightly as he could. She kissed his cheek and walked away. Her kiss was still wet on his face as she saw her walk away than everything went back to the valley. Without saying anything Soara started to kiss Ignite. This time he felt her lips against his. It was the feeling he had on is ckeek but it was moved to his lips and it was than he learnt how much he had been waiting for that satisfying feeling. He didn't want it to end, but he felt like the kiss wasn't perfect, it wasn't real. He wasn't a twelve year old kid anymore, he was fifteen, Soara was across the country living a new life. No matter how long they will be apart, Ignite will still love her. He tried to deny that and forget about Soara many times but nothing seemed to work. He loved her and was too afraid to tell her. The made up Soara pulled herself away from him. Her eyes were filled with concern. The same eyes that Soara use to look at him that made him want to tell her the truth about everything. Ignite pushed the hair out of her face as her worried face kept staring at her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked anxiously. Ignite nodded and went in for another kiss. "Why?" she asked before he set his lips on hers. He looked at her confused. Her eyes became water and tears fell to the ground changing the background to the school once again. Soara was suddenly kissing his cheek again and acted like her questioning never happened. Even in his sleep, Ignite tried to interpret the dream. The valley with the fake wind and sun, no sense of feeling and defying reality was what he wanted life to be. He wanted her to know, her to kiss him, her to herself, but all this was a lie. When the sadness over came them both they were placed into reality, back to the school to what was reality. She said good bye, nothing more, and left. Now Ignite regretted not telling her. He regretted not stopping her father. He regretted letting her slip away.

"I want you to have Mankey," he stated. The lemur ran off his shoulder and onto Soara's. She started to stroke the lemur and smiled at Ignite.

"Thanks Sparky, I…" she started to say but than the wind blew her away like sand in the breeze.

* * *

Ignite woke up in a sweat. He was panting and was nervous. He remembered his dream after the first few seconds of fear. He remembered the last thing Soara said.

"I…" he whispered to himself. "…you what? What did you want to tell me?" he asked himself. He got out of bed. He knew that dreams tell you something about yourself and he needed to talk to someone a bout it. He walked over to Gyo's bed but he was not there. Gyo was meant to be back at the academy that night from an expedition with his father but he wasn't there. There was a messenger hawk that flew through the window. Ignite grabbed the paper out of the little clasp. He read the note. _Dear Ignite, I have been held up a bit. I'll be at the school at sunrise, if not sooner. If I don't make it to the school tomorrow I just want to say happy sixteenth birthday. _Angrily Ignite crumpled up the paper and threw it out the window. The hawk flew back to where it came from.

Ignite knocked on Kara's door. He was eager to talk to her about his feelings for Soara. He didn't tell anyone of them. He hoped if no one knew he would forget. A girl opened the door half awake yawning and stretching herself. She had bronze wavy hair that fell down to the small of her back. She tired smiled when she saw Ignite. She leaned herself on the door.

"What do you want Ignite?" she asked. Ignite smiled and looked over her shifting around to try and find Kara. He saw her sleeping on her bed with the pillow covering her face. The girl grabbed Ignite's face and pulled him down to her eye level. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"Hi Tanrei, can you wake Kara up for me?" Ignite asked impatiently. Tanrei laughed and closed the door behind her as she walked back into the room. Ignite rolled his eyes and knocked on the door again. A few minutes past and no one answered. He opened the door which Tanrei forgot to lock and walked in. she sat up and looked at him surprised.

"You can't come in here! We'll get suspended!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed and started to push Ignite away. Without any effort, Ignite easily bet Tanrei in strength. He walked over to Kara's bed and started to shake her. Kara woke up and rolled around and looked at Ignite confused.

"I had a dream," Ignite stated in a whisper. Kara rolled her eyes and went back under the covers. Ignite shook her again and leaned into her. "It was about Soara," he whispered. Kara pulled the covers off and but on a rope from the water tribe. She slipped on some slippers and headed for the door so they could talk in privacy.

"Who's Soara?" Tanrei asked confused.

"My old roommate," Kara stated and closed the door behind her. She and Ignite walked out into the courtyard, not really caring about the rules anymore. Kara jumped up onto a table and looked at Ignite concerned. "Why did you dream about Soara?" she asked.

"Because I…I…um…" Ignite stuttered. Kara raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Ignite was even too scared to tell his cousin. He pushed his hands into his face. "God! I can't even tell you, what makes me think I could ever tell Soara! I can't do it! I'm such a loser!" he yelled at himself. He really didn't need anyone to talk to. He just needed to vent right now. Kara rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You still love her don't you?" Kara stated. Ignite sat there shocked but than nodded wanting to hear er insite about the situation. "You'll see her soon enough. Graduate out of this place, go find her and sweep her off her feet. You're brave enough and strong enough to do that," Kara told him.

"How?" Ignite asked than started pacing up and down. "What if she already found someone…what if she doesn't love me back?" Ignite asked worried. Kara sat there a moment pondering that.

"In your dream, did it show you that she didn't love you back or she was already taken?" Kara asked. Ignite thought about his dream and found nothing like that. He shook his head happily. "Than there might be hope, all you can do now is, listen to your dreams and follow your heart," Kara stated. Ignite smiled and hugged Kara. She hugged him back. The two relatives stood there in each others arms for a moment than pulled themselves away. Kara rested a hand on her cousin's face. "you should get some sleep, your birthday's tomorrow," she reminded him. He nodded and started to walk away. He paused than turned around.

"Thank you,"

AN: ha finally the next chapter. It's like the opening episode to a new season or the beginning scene of a second movie (that is going to be better than the first) or more like the first chapter to the second book. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and this new season/movie/book is going to be epic!


	52. The Avatar

**The Avatar**

Ignite woke to a knock on his door. He rose and walked over to the noise. Once he opened the door Gyo stumbled in carrying an arm full of things.

"Don't look!" he exclaimed. He dropped everything on the ground and started to rummage through it. "It's not wrapped yet!" he yelled. Ignite was confused and laughing as he turned around and cover his eyes. He heard Gyo tape and cut franticly. He swore every now and than under his breath. After a few minutes he told Ignite to turn around. He did so and saw Gyo standing there with a messily wrapped up box. "Happy Birthday," Gyo said and handed him the box.

"Thanks," Ignite said excitedly and started to tear away the wrapping paper. He opened the box and found Gyo's favourite masks in there. "The mask of Midnight and the mask of Twilight. Why did you give me these? They're yours," Ignite acknowledged. Gyo shook his head and pushed the box back to Ignite.

"I've seen the way you've been eyeballing them, plus I want to see what a sixteen year old will do with them," Gyo stated. Ignite pulled out the mask of Twilight and placed it on his head.

"Oh, so this is an experiment," Ignite alleged. Gyo laughed and pulled the mask off his face. He placed it back in the box and than put the box on Ignites bed.

"Come on, I think the girls are waiting,' Gyo stated and opened the door to let them both out. They walked out to the court yard to see Kara and Tanrei sitting at a bench holding their presents. Tanrei jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ignite once she saw him. She handed him her present. He tore open that present too. After all the wrapping paper was a book. _Prince Kyton_ was embedded in gold on the leather bond book.

"I hope you like it, bookworm," Tanrei stated. Ignite didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the cover. He didn't even open the book. All he did was stare at the cover. Tanrei broke the silence. "I heard it was a classic. It's about…"

"I know what it's about," Ignite stated calmly than flipped through the pages. He landed around the middle of the heavy book. It was the ending of chapter 16 and the beginning of chapter seventeen. That was where he and Soara had stopped reading it. "…I just don't know how it ends," Ignite stated.

"oh, well the ending is…" Tanrei started but was stopped once Ignite covered her mouth with his hand. An orange blur shot through the air and landed next to Ignite. It was ali's trade mark entrance. Ali had grown so much over the past four years. Her curves became more define and she was slimmer now. Her face still always had the uplifting smile on, unless she was near Tanrei. Everything about her seemed perfect but Ignite wasn't after her. "Hi Ali," Tanrei said once Ignite's hand left her mouth. Ali's smile faded away.

"Hello replacement Soara," Ali greeted her back. Tanrei was confused by that and slightly outraged. She stood there glaring intensely at Ali. Ali did the same. The tension became stronger and they stared at each other for a minute or so. Tanrei clenched her hand into a fist. Ignite positioned himself to stop the two girls if necessary.

"Who the fuck is Soara!" Tanrei yelled. Everyone seemed to stumble back by the sudden noise. Ali went in very close to her face.

"Ignite's girlfriend," Ali stated smugly.

"So you just think I'm here to replace some girl," Tanrei stated irritated.

"Not just any girl," Ignite assured. "Remember in grade nine when I brought that blind girl into the class and for about an hour we were painting each others faces," Ignite said. Tanrei nodded remembering. "That was Soara," Ignite explained.

"Dude you really liked her," Tanrei laughed. Ali rolled her eyes and handed Ignite her present. Before Ignite even opened the wrapping, she was gone. "She really doesn't like me," Tanrei supposed. Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

"She just doesn't know how to cope with the fact her best friend is gone," Kara said. Tanrei nodded and walked away. Ignite was about to tear through the present when Kara stopped him. He looked at he confused and anxious. She smiled and handed him another present. Ignite set down Ali's present a started to open Kara's. He pulled out a chained necklace that could barely fit around someone's neck. On the chain was a pendant shaped like a flame, with it encrusted in rubies to make it look like a bright, red flame. It was as a custom in the Fire Nation to give a woman this necklace in the intention to marry her. In other words it was an engagement necklace. Ignite looked at Kara confused.

"Why would you give me this?" he asked but he didn't need an answer, her eyes said it all. Ignite smiled and looked at the necklace more carefully and it was then that he promise himself, one day he would give the necklace to Soara. At that very moment Tanrei came storming back to the bench and Ali jumped over the walls as if they had unresolved issues to get out.

"I am not Ignite's girlfriend," Tanrei stated when they were in each others faces once again. Ali looked at her with a smug smile on her face.

"Well you sure act like it," Ali retorted.

"He is just a friend, you act the same way around him too," Tanrei stated.

"Even if I did like Ignite, I would have the guts to tell him," Ali yelled back.

"Well at least I'm not a naïve tree hugging, fuck face, son of a bitch virgin!" Tanrei screamed.

"At least I'm not a whore who fucked Ignite," Ali snapped.

"You know I'm right here," Ignite stated a little offended. The girls didn't listen to him. Tanrei stared a Ali enraged. She clenched her fist and Ali clenched hers. One quick movement and Tanrei had hit Ali in the face and she fell to the ground. Ignite quickly intervened and held Tanrei back before she could do anymore damage.

"You hit me," Ali stated shocked. Kara went to help her up but she was already standing.

"For four years I had to listen to you talk crap to me, I deserved at least one hit," Tanrei stated. Ali started to rub the part of the jaw where she had been hit. She started to laugh.

"That's what I've been waiting for," Ali stated with a smile now on her face. "I haven't been hit in the face like that for four years," Ali stated. "You got a good arm…sorry about the whole fucking Ignite thing, just really wanted you to let your emotions go," Ali stated.

"You mean all the years it's been an act?" Tanrei stated. Ali thought about it a moment than shook her head. "So do you like me as a friend or don't you?' Tanrei asked confused.

"Well now I like you…that was awesome," Ali laughed and patted Tanrei on the back. Everyone seemed confused but went along with it. Nobody really knew how that Air Nomad thought. Everyone in the courtyard started to bow. It was odd for Ignite was looking in the opposite direction from where the people were bowing.

"I see you've gotten yourself a little engagement necklace," a familiar voice stated. Ignite turned around to see a tall man in the finest Fire Nation clothing looking slightly up at Ignite. "My you've gotten tall," the man stated.

"Uncle Rage!" Ignite exclaimed than wrapped his arms around the man. Kara did the same thing. Ignite realized everyone was watching and pulled himself away and bowed. "Fire Lord Rage," he stated and stood back up. "What are you doing here?" he asked but than noticed the Fire Sages standing behind Rage. "Are you here to find the new Avatar?" Ignite asked. Rage nodded and placed a hand on Ignite.

"You, Ignite Wing-Fang are the new Avatar," Rage stated calmly. Ignite stood there overwhelmed with the sudden weight of great responsibility. His friends stood behind him astonished. Rage and the Fire sages bowed down in front of Ignite, than the people in the courtyards and finally his friends.

"This can't be right," Ignite said shaking his head. "I can't be the Avatar, you have the wrong person," Ignite tried to tell them. "I'm a Wing-Fang I'm meant to _protect_ the Avatar, not to be one," he added taking a few steps back. Rage put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"But you are, and now your duty is to protect us," Rage stated. A loud roar came from the sky almost interrupting Rage. In the sky a black, scaly serpent flew around. Rage pointed up at it. "And that is your ride," Rage stated. The dragon landed beside Rage. Ignite walked over to it noticing a litter tied to its neck. _Dear Avatar Ignite, happy sixteenth birth day, love Zatch and Lean. _

"This is unbelievable," Ignite stated. Rage nodded sadly. Than wrapped his arm around Ignite's shoulders. He walked him over to a place where no one stood.

"Solzin's comet is coming at the end of this summer," Rage stated once they were away from everyone. "And since a Wing-Fang we fear that many people will become so outraged that this will create another great war. I need you to at least know all four elements before the comet arrives. Now we have a few choice airbenders for you…"

"I want Ali to be my airbending teacher," Ignite stated before Rage finished his sentence. "And Kara will be my waterbending teacher, sooner or later I'll find an earthbending teacher, you don't have to worry about that part," Ignite assured him. Rage nodded.

"Well here's the next part, you need to contact the previous Avatar for consoling," Rage stated.

AN: man I dropped a huge hint a while back that Ignite might be the next Avatar, I think it was chapter 23. well hoped you al liked the chapter.


	53. Winter

**Winter**

Rage led Ignite and his friends to an empty valley on the outskirts of town. Rage left once Ignite seemed to have found the perfect spot. Ignite sat down and crossed his legs ready to contact the last Avatar. Kara sat down beside Ignite.

"At least now you can see Soara earlier," Kara stated. Ignite shook his head.

"No, this is a speed bump on that road. I need to master airbending and waterbending before I can even think of her as to be my earthbending teacher, and even so I would never want her to be involved in this dangerous mission if I do find her," Ignite stated. Kara nodded and stood back up. Ignite looked down at the necklace that was still in his hand. He started to close his eyes when he remembered something. "I have no idea how to meditate," he said. Ali started to laugh and sat down beside him.

"Relax, close your eyes and block any form of thought," Ali said as she steadily breathed in and out ready to meditate with Ignite. A few moments of silence later Ali spoke again. "Are you relaxed?" she asked but there was no answer. She turned to Ignite. His eyes were firmly closed and his body was relaxed. It seemed to have worked.

* * *

Ignite found himself in the same valley as the one that kept occurring in his dreams. Ignite became angry. He stood there waiting for him to change into a kid and Soara to appear and make him full once again. Nothing happened. The valley was empty, and that's when it occurred to him that he was in the spirit world.

"Avatar Saria," Ignite called out. He waited for several minutes but she didn't appear. He called for her again. She didn't appear but a familiar figure wearing Water Tribe clothes emerged from a mist. It was Grim, but he looked more alive than he did in the real world. Ignite turned away from him slightly fearfully. "Avatar Saria," he called out one last time. The earth rumbled and a dust cloud covered the valley. Once the dust vanished, Ignite saw an elderly woman with an angry face painted on.

"What?" she asked. Her loud voice seemed to eco through the whole spirit world. Grim walked over next to Ignite. "Who is this boy?" she asked Grim.

"This is Ignite Wing-Fang," Grim stated. The woman nodded and started to examine the boy. Her eyes landed on his hair and she stared at it for a moment. She circled around him examining him further.

"Actually I'm Avatar Ignite Wing-Fang," Ignite corrected. "I'm here to get insight from Avatar Saria, I need…"

"No, I will not help you," she said interrupting Ignite. "This little spiritual mistake has unleashed a chaotic state among the living and the dead. You being the Avatar as generated the tension of a war, and the people who want to kill all Wing-Fangs will use the power of Solzin's comet to take you down and take over the world. Why should I help someone who single-handedly started a war?" Saria stated.

"But without your help I won't be able to stop this war from…" Ignite started but was interrupted by Avatar Saria once again.

"No, I will not have it. I will not help you. Find someone else to be your spiritual guru," She stated and summoned a cloud of dust. The dust evaporated along with her and left Ignite baffled. Grim put a hand on Ignite's shoulder.

"I'll be your guru," Grim said. Ignite turned around at looked at him optimistically. "But I need you to find a new spirit of death and make me fully living again," Grim stated. Ignite felt frightened yet accepted the conditions. "Good, now I want you to break from the spirit world as I hold on to you," Grim told Ignite. Ignite nodded and Grim placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. Ignite lost the connection immediately and felt him and Grim tumbling down a hill.

"Iggy!" he heard Kara exclaimed. Ignite sat up and pushed Grim off of him. Ignite saw that Grim wasn't wearing his black clothing anymore but was in all shades of blue. His hair wasn't black but a dark brown and his eyes where dark shades of blue making them seem completely black. "Grim!" Kara exclaimed with a hint of fear in her throat. Grim rose to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm human now and I'll be the Avatar's spiritual guru," Grim said to comfort the group of people. Gyo looked at him confused.

"How do you know that guy?" Gyo asked. Kara finally knew that Grim had told the truth. "…and how does he know about spiritual crap?" Gyo asked.

"I am now the former spirit of Death. I saved you and your girlfriend with the help of Ignite four years ago," Grim explained. He started to look around the valley they stood in. "Where's Soara?" he asked.

"She's not here. She left the day after the take over," Ignite stated sadly. Grim nodded. "So how do I choose a new Death?" Ignite asked.

"The spirits will take care of that, well mainly Destiny but I think Wing-Fang will help since you're responsible for my release. Grim noticed the necklace gripped in Ignite's hand. "Who's that for?" Grim asked.

"…um, no one yet," Ignite said. Grim nodded and started to head for the school that he saw in the distance. "Where are you going?" Ignite asked confused. Grim pointed to the sky.

"To find shelter, it's going to snow," Grim stated. Ignite looked up and saw white flakes fall from the sky. The cold flakes melted on Ignite's skin and he started to shiver. Winter was there and Ignite had three seasons to master all four elements.


	54. Eastern Air Temple

**Eastern Air Temple**

"Why can't I go?" Tanrei asked as me and friends started to pack our belongings onto Cloud. None answered her. We were too busy packing to notice her whine. "It's because I'm a girl isn't it," she stated. Iggy turned to her with a surprised expression on his face.

"No, it's because you are unable to bend and bringing you along would put you in grave danger," Iggy stated. Tanrei rolled her eyes and looked over at Gyo.

"Than why does Gyo get to go?" she asked.

"Because no one cares about him, and he just happens to be Kara's boyfriend," Iggy explained sarcastically. I lightly slapped Iggy in the face for that comment and Tanrei started to laugh.

"I swear those two are going to do it in a forest when we're not around," I over heard Ali whisper to Grim. They had become very good friends over the few days Grim was with us but the other people seemed to be distant from him and a little intimidated. Grim patted me on the back with a warm hand. It wasn't the bone chilling feeling I use to get when he touched me, and now he seemed happier and brighter. He seemed more human.

"You all packed there?" Grim asked as he finished tying up his little bag of belongings onto the saddle. I nodded a tied a tight knot on the rope that held a few large bags full of my things. Ignite had only one duffle bag full of things that were sentimental to him. Grim told me that the Avatar doesn't need any worldly positions. Ali didn't have much as well, since her beliefs were the same and she was just a 'simple monk'.

"Okay let's fly!" Gyo said happily. He jumped onto Cloud's head and grabbed the rope. He whipped the rope and clicked his heels into the bison's head. "Come on stupid bison fly," he demanded. Ali jumped up beside him and pushed him aside. With Gyo's luck he fell off but his foot was caught on the rope and he was dangling upside-down until he tied himself free.

"What, no good bye?" Tanrei stated. Iggy jumped off the bison and started to hug Tanrei. I smiled at the two and jumped off as well and started to hug her. Everyone else joined in as well. We all pulled away except for Iggy and Tanrei still held onto him as well. "Good bye," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Good bye," Iggy said and took a few steps back. Tanrei wiped the tears from her face and we all saw a black blur sweep Iggy away. We waved good bye to Tanrei and Cloud lifted himself off the ground and followed Iggy on his dragon. We caught up to him and were now flying side by side.

"Hey Iggy what did you name him?" I asked loudly over the sound of the wind whistling past us. He looked at me confused for a moment than understood what I said.

"His name's Fieron," Iggy yelled back so I could hear. I nodded and sat back on the saddle. There was a long pause than Iggy asked. "Where are we heading?"

"Hopefully the Eastern Air temple," Ali stated. "It's a perfect spot for your training, plus it's obsolete and empty," Ali stated. Iggy nodded and we flew on in mainly silence.

* * *

We had been flying for hours when we could see mountains shooting from the earth. Three Mountains close together showed towers and buildings built on them. That was where the ancient Air Nomads made a living. We landed and the sun showed the most beautiful sun set I had ever seen. Ali decided that we should just rest tonight and Iggy's training should start the next day. Grim sat by himself a little farther away from the fire Iggy built for us, than we did.

"So how old are you Grim?" I asked in hopes of sparking a conversation.

"Twenty," he plainly replied.

"So, where are you from?" I asked hoping this time I would get a fuller answer.

"I was born in the Southern Water Tribe and raised in the Earth Kingdom," he said.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a sister…I believe she's eighteen now,"

"Did you have any friends?" Gyo asked teasingly. Grim looked at him with an emotionless faces as if that didn't faze him.

"Soara," he stated. Iggy looked over at him now intrigued. "We were friends till I was twelve than I became Death and she was sent to Singto Academy," Grim explained. He looked over to see Iggy gazing at him surprised and confused. "She was very smart kid but was a trouble-maker, and when you're a trouble-maker in the Bei-Fong family you get sent there. I think she was eight when she became friends with Gyo," Grim stated.

"What was her life as a kid before she met me and Kara?" Iggy asked Grim. Grim looked at him confused and took a sip out of the canteen he carried around.

"Why do you ask?" Grim asked but than saw the emotion sparkling in Iggy's eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, you can't possibly like Soara, it's against the law for you too in more than one way," Grim stated. Iggy looked at him confused and so did I. "First of all, two people from the Wing Guardian Society can't get married. Second of all, one from the Wing Guardian Society can't marry out side of their nation." Grim lectured Iggy.

"But those aren't truly rules, they are just guidelines to keep the Society in order and keep everything pure. There are very little consequences if you break these rules unless you don't know how to deal with them," Iggy stated.

"Oh really? Look at you, you're a Wing-Fang but you have no white stripe to mark you and you're the Avatar, and that is just by your father marrying an Earth Kingdom Woman," Grim pointed out. "You marrying Soara could make your name spiral down into nothing more than just a name. Do you truly want that?" Grim stated.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Ali pointed out slightly confused.

"It's not the name that makes the man, it's the man that makes the name," Iggy stated. Grim smiled at the wise words that Iggy spoke but Ali saw them differently.

"You can't be saying you plan on marrying Soara! You're only sixteen and have duties as the Avatar that will prevent you from doing that any time soon," Ali indicated.

"Ali has a point but I think you, Ignite are wise enough to think that love will find a way through everything," Grim stated.

"How can you say that? I thought you of all people would understand the grave importance of being the Avatar and that these adolescence feelings he has are just normal obstacles in his abnormal live!" Ali yelled and became teary eyed. She ran over to her bison and fell on top of it and broke into a loud sobbing. I started to stand up when I felt Grim pushing me back down.

"I'll talk to her," Grim said and walked over to the crying Ali. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him for a moment. Grim had a comforting smile on his face than suddenly Ali pushed her face into his chest. Grim was slightly surprised by this action. He started to hold on to her.


	55. Airbending

**Airbending**

The sun was just a sliver in the sky when Ignite woke up anxious. He leapt onto a sleeping, unsaddled bison and found Ali. He started to shake her franticly. Ali woke up stretching herself out. She looked up at Ignite with a smile than over at the horizon. Her smile turned to a frown and looked back at Ignite.

"What the hell!? It's not even dawn! What do you want?" she asked irritated. Ignite didn't say anything but had a childish smile on that told Ali everything. "No, can't that wait till I'm awake," she whined. Ignite shook his head grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bison. Ali wore only her Air Nomad pants rolled up to her knees and the same wrap around her chest as Kara did. This attire exposed most of her tattoos. "Ignite, it's freezing outside, can I at least put something warmer on?"

"This'll keep you warm," Ignite said taking a firebender's stance. Ali rolled her eyes took her more formal stance a blasted a strong breeze of air at Ignite. He started to shiver from the cold air.

"Does that seem warm to you?" she asked smugly. Ignite was still shivering slightly and shook his head. "Let me get changed than," she commanded. Ignite rolled his eyes and unenthusiastically got out of her way. She jumped over Cloud and disappeared for a minute or so. Ignite started to fiddle with his finger anxiously. Ali came back into view with her full monk attire on.

"So what are we going to do first? Some running to get the footing right? Balance warm ups to get the stability? Maybe some…" Ignite started to say when his voice was muffled by Ali's hand. "What?" Ignite asked confused.

"This isn't like firebending, with airbending you're more free, more relaxed. First of all we're going to start with some meditation," Ali stated and sat down cross legged. Ignite followed her. "Relax, breathe in and out, let go of all thought and let your conscious speak to you," Ali said calmly as she did the actions as she commanded them. Ignite's tense, anxious muscles relaxed and loosened. His breathes were long and deep making his chest rise up and down drastically. He let go of any thoughts that were in his head and blocked himself from the world. He waited and listened to what was in his conscious. "I want you to tell me everything you see in your head," Ali stated.

"I see a girl. She's about my age. She has blonde hair and blue eyes but seems sad and empty…there's a light coming toward her. The light said its name is destiny…and it came for the girl. The girl says her name is Reap and has no one left for her to be happy with. The light seems content with this. The light says she can give Reap the chance to see her love ones once again if she follows her," Ignite stated but than his words just became muttered insanities.

"Ignite, what's happening?" Ali asked slightly scared. Ignite shook his head breaking his concentration. He looked at Ali with a pale face. "What?" she asked.

"Reap is Destiny's apprentice…and…that's all I got…it must mean something…and I heard I was a deviator…whatever that means," Ignite stated. Ali got up and hugged Ignite relieved he was okay. "Can we train now?" Ignite asked eagerly. Ali laughed and lightly pushed Ignite down. She got up and he eagerly followed.

"Okay Ignite, push the air at me," Ali instructed. Ignite was confused and just pushed his hands forward like an idiot. Ali started to laugh. "Pretend like the air is fire that surrounds you and you want to push it away…but you better not shoot fire at me or else," Ali stated. Ignite nodded. He took his stance and concentrated on the wind blowing at him. He pushed his hands forward, catching the wave of air and redirecting it at shot it at Ali. It was a bit too strong and knocked Ali off her feet. Ignite was filled with exhilaration and astonishment.

"That is so cool!" he exclaimed. He started to blast little puffs of air ubiquitously. "Do you think I could jump really high?" Ignite asked. Before Ali could reply, Ignite had blast the air to the ground under his feet and was now soaring through the air.

"No, no, no, that's not a good idea, you don't know how to land," Ali yelled up at Ignite. He started to laugh and made himself plunge to the ground in a nose dive. Ali was about to blast air at him so he wouldn't hit the ground face first, but than Ignite blast air at the ground lifting him up just enough to flip over onto his feet and land gracefully. "What the hell! You just blasted yourself into the sky with out me saying anything! I thought you knew better than that," Ali stated. Ignite shrugged with a blank look on his face.

"You said this wasn't like firebending, so I did to opposite of what I would do, I didn't listen and attempted things without instructions or practice," Ignite responded. "And I think I did a pretty damn good job," Ignite added.

"Yah you're a natural. Now I want you to make a ball of air," Ali commanded. Ignite circled his hands around and a ball of air appeared in his hand. "This is a trick that has been passed down from generation to generation all the way back to Avatar Aang. Now quickly put the ball on the ground and jump on it," Ali instructed. Ignite clumsly and quickly placed his ball on the ground and jumped up, but the ball disappeared before he landed making him fall on his back. Ali started to laugh.

"Why don't you show me?" Ignite asked. Ali nodded and created the air ball expertly and jumped on. She easily balanced on it and used a stance that became second nature to her. "Why haven't I seen you do that before?" Ignite asked as Ali circled around him. She shrugged and whizzed by. "Let me try," Ignite exclaimed and made the ball again. He carefully but quickly placed it on the ground and jumped. This time the air ball was underneath him and he followed Ali's stance. He clumsily waddled around on the ball. Ali jumped off hers laughing.

"With more practice you'll get it," Ali said. Ignite jumped off his and stumbled a bit. Ali put a hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced and confident. "You're doing better than I did my first try. Let's try it again," Ali stated.

* * *

The night had fallen and the fire was lit. The group of friends sat around the fire silently eating their meal until Ignite broke the silence when the burning question in his mind became too strong to bear not asking.

"Grim what does it mean to be an apprentice of Destiny?" Ignite asked. The others looked at Grim anxiously for an answer of the subject they didn't understand. Grim was surprised by Ignite's question and spat out the water he was drinking. He looked up at Ignite surprised and apprehensive. Grim's face faded from his surprised reaction to a more depressed one. "So?" Ignite pestered. Grim looked at Ignite, his eyes filled with seriousness.

"Death," he answered.

AN: I just got photoshop so I was playing around with it and made some pictures for 'Lust for Death'. Here are the links:

kamikazedoodlez./art/LFD-COnfessions-stamped-87611139

kamikazedoodlez./art/Lust-For-Death-Confessions-87512624

Hope you like them.


	56. Reap

**Reap**

"So you're saying the girl in my vision is the new spirit of Death?" Ignite asked slightly confused. He had just told Grim about his vision and that was the simplest conclusion Ignite thought he would ever get out of Grim. "You don't think there's more to it than that?" Ignite asked.

"No, you're the Avatar and that is how you were informed of the change in the spirit world and nothing else," Grim stated plainly. "She might have a little impact on us but I don't see why you have to worry about it so much. If you feel bad that she might have to 'kill' the ones she loves you're…"

"She told Destiny she doesn't have anyone left. She's empty, alone, has no emotion and… I don't it has happened yet. You told me visions were fuzzy and vague when shown from the future. This vision was like that, may be there's a chance we can…" Ignite broke up his words when he saw Grim rise to his feet with an enraged face on.

"No, you can't mess with Destiny herself. People who are controlled with their destiny are called deviators and at any point in time can be killed without a destine plan," Grim stated. Ignite stood up ready to protest but Grim pushed him to the ground. "Don't do anything stupid," Grim ordered Ignite.

"What was the worst part of being Death?" Ali asked before Grim walked out of the light of the fire. He turned around and looked at her slightly confused. He walked back over to the campfire and sat beside Ali. "I think it would be saying goodbye to all the people you loved," Ali stated looking over at Grim.

"The worst part of Death wasn't saying goodbye…it was saying hello again," Grim said looking Ali in the eye. She seemed confused and moved her eyes away from his. Grim looked over at Ignite who was also looking at him confused. "I had to send my parents to the spirit world…and my sister saw me…it was the hardest thing to do…but if you don't have any emotions, taking away a life is just cruel without showing compassion to them or those around them," Grim stated. Kara started to laugh.

"Please the last thing you said to me was in a scream, you also laughed at me and mocked my father's last words," Kara stated. Ali and Gyo looked at Grim surprised. Ignite nodded agreeing with Kara.

"First off I wasn't mocking him I was trying to comfort…" Grim started to say when he was interrupted by Kara.

"Well you didn't need that devilish smile on," Kara yelled at him almost in tears. Grim moved over to Kara and held onto her shoulders. "What you said wasn't comforting but yet it made me feel okay about everything…why?" she asked with her watery eyes staring into his eyes. He put on a comforting smile.

"Because I told you the truth," Grim answered. Kara started to burst in tears and pushed her face into Grim's shoulder. Grim looked over at Gyo confused but he just shrugged, not sure what just happened. Grim hesitantly hugged her.

* * *

She stood solidly in a tree, hiding herself behind the leaves. She pulled back on the string aiming the arrow at a foe's head. She was ready to release when she saw a flash of bright light from the corner of her eye. She usually wouldn't break her concentration by a small distraction but something seemed different about this. There was nothing there and turned back to her target which wasn't there.

"Great I just let he person who killed my village go…again," she muttered to herself and jumped out of the tree thinking it was safe. When she landed she saw a woman dressed in white looking at her sternly. She jumped back pulled out an arrow and placing it on the bow. The shining woman looked over at her disapprovingly and pushed the bow and arrow aside.

"Clam down my child, I am not here to hurt you," the woman said with an eerie smile painted on her pale face. "Do you fear death, Reap?" the woman asked. Reap looked at her confused. "Let me rephrase that. Do you want to die?" she asked.

"I don't care, as long as I get my revenge," Reap stated coldly. The woman nodded and walked around her as if Reap was being examined. "All my friends and family are died, I'd rather see them instead of being alone in the damned world," Reap added.

"What would you say if I told you that I could let you see your former loved ones anytime you want, take your revenge and be not only separate from this damned world but also be a part of the Spirits for only one condition?" the woman asked standing back in front of Reap.

"I'd have to say what the condition is?" Reap replied. Woman paused and looked at her slightly shocked but than a devilish smile went on her face.

"You have to be Death," the woman answered. Reap was shocked by this reply but started to think about it. "I am Destiny, I determine when people die and as Death you would follow out my orders. A big question in all of this is do you hold your emotions dear?" she asked.

"No," Reap replied coldly.

"Death should be one who is uncompromised and willing to follow orders. One must do everything I say with no questions asked and no arguments. They must heartless and bitter so emotions don't meddle with the missions. Those who can distort they're own destinies are Deviators and ca be destroyed at anytime. Your left hand is filled with symbols and symbolic words that identify who are to be sent to Damnation and your right hand would be to send everyone else to the spirit world. Do you accept my offer?" Destiny asked. A smile grew on Reap's face.

"I do," she stated. Destiny nodded with a smile and disappeared into the shadows. Reap felt an eerie cold come over her. Her clothes slowly changed from shades of green to shades of black. She saw her left being filled with black ink and a glove was growing from her fingers. A gold gauntlet grew on the other arm. Her skin became pale. She walked over to a puddle and saw her eyes turn black than there was no reflection. "I am now Death," Reap stated.


	57. Gliding

**Gliding**

Ignite looked over the edge of the cliff to see clouds below him. An up draft blew up his face and the cold winter breeze sent shivers down his spin. He stepped back and looked over at Ali who was judgmentally watching over him. He tossed the staff out of his hands and shook his head.

"No way am I doing that," Ignite stated and turned for the campsite. Ali quickly grabbed his collar and tried to turn him around, but once Ignite turned there faces almost touched. Their bodies were very close together and they gazed slightly shocked at each others eyes. Ali put a devilish smile on her face and pulled Ignite even closer in to her, so close that their lips were almost touched.

"You're going to jump off that ledge or else…I'll just take that first kiss away from you," Ali said threatening Ignite. Ignite stood there a moment thinking about. He put a smug smile on his face.

"No," he stated. Ali shrugged and slowly inched her way into Ignite's face. Quickly Ignite grabbed her face before she kissed and pushed it away. He overestimated his own strength and pushed Ali to the ground. She quickly grabbed the glider from the ground, stood up and pulled her and Ignite off the edge of the cliff. Ignite grabbed onto Ali frightened. "What the fuck! Why aren't you gliding us to safety?" Ignite asked over the wind the brushed past their face. Ali pushed the staff over to Ignite.

"Fly!" Ali commanded Ignite. Ignite frantically grabbed the staff and Ali clung onto him. He started to fiddle with it to get it open Glider. "Hurry!" Ali yelled. Ignite spun it above his head using the air to make the wing pop out. The Air he bent to keep them up made the come to a halt in the air. Ali almost lost her grip but once the jolt was over she held onto him harder. He commanded the air to push the upward at a fast speed. He could now see the cliff again but his was coming in too fast. HE neared the ground and dove in for a landing and he, Ali and the glider crashed into the earth. Ali started to laugh. "That's was the best!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!? We almost died!" Ignite exclaimed. He chest was pounding with adrenaline and fear. He clenched it as he caught his breathe and glared at Ali as she laughed. She stopped once she saw the expression on his face. She shot herself on a stream of air towards him and held his face with a comforting smile on her face.

"But we didn't," Ali stated. Ignite rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the ground. He hand Ali the glider and she hesitantly took it. She examined the scratch's on it as Ignite walked away. "…You know you don't have to be so up tight," Ali mumbled regrettably. Ignite heard this and turned around.

"I'm just being rational. I don't want to die because I foolishly jumped off the edge of the earth," Ignite stated as he turned around. Ali rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "What?" Ignite asked confused.

"You instantly knew how to glide as we fell. You're a natural," Ali stated and turned back to Ignite. "…but don't be so afraid of heights," Ali stated. Those words and how they were stated made something triggered in Ignite's memory and a vision shot through his head.

"_Don't be so afraid of height," His mother stated as he clung to the wall of the sunken library. For the most part it was covered by sand but there was a never ending hole in the centre of everything and Ignite was terrified of it. Lean put an arm on her son's shoulder. "Now Iggy, lets go find your Uncle's book," she told him. Ignite put a smile on his face and nodded. They started to walk through the mazes of books and sand. _

"_Were is…" Ignite started to say when he heard something click under his feet. The ground started to shift. The tiles buckled together and started to spiral down into the_

_Abyss. Lean grabbed Ignite's collar and started to drag him back to the entrance. All he remembers after that is being flung out of the library and his mother slipping and stumbling as if something had a hold of her legs. He tried to reach for as she sank farther and farther. _

Ignite came back to when he noticed Ali waving in his face. He became irritated quickly and firmly grabbed her wrist. He was about to throw her to the ground when he noticed her eyes filled with terror and confusion. His heart sank and he let go of her.

"It's complicated…I just don't do heights," Ignite stated and walked away.

* * *

"I'm here to speak to the earth king," A young man stated in the Earth King's throne room. The general's and the Earth King himself looked at him confused. The boy waited a moment with no answer and started to talk again. "I heard the Avatar is a Wing-Fang…this means change in the system," he stated. Earth King looked at him intrigued. "This means a war…those who now the darkness of the Wing-Fangs against the stupidity of the foolish Avatar followers. I'm asking you as ruler of the Earth Kingdom to bring down the Avatar and help the wiser take control of the world,"

"Are you suggesting starting a war on our own society to show the world they were wrong?" the Earth King asked. A smile went on the boy's face. "…how did you even get in here?" the Earth King demanded. He shrugged. "Leave now or I'll have the guards teach you a thing about disrespect," the Earth King commanded. He nodded and started to head for the door.

"I have much more power than this silly little nation does and my followers will do anything to get power and rule the world rightfully…this won't be the last time you hear from me, Da-Ku the soul survivor of the Raikou raid," Da-ku added before the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Night had fallen as Da-Ku waked down a forsaken alleyway in an abandoned village. He heard rustling coming from a near house and saw one single light shining in it. He wondered into the unlocked house and called a boy's name.

"Gakuto," Da-Ku called out in the silence. A boy slightly taller and skinnier than him slipped out of the shadows and started to examine the stranger. "My name is Da-Ku and I am a follower of Azula and I know you are our leader. I know the Avatar is a Wing-Fa…" Da-Ku was cut off when Gakuto grabbed his throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"So Halfer's the Avatar? I'll gather my friends anf followers…you convince the Sakuran clan to join us once again and afterwards we'll find more recruits to take him down and ruls once more,' Gakuto stated. Da-Ku nodded out of breath. Gakuto dropped him and looked at him more thoroughly. "Why an Earth Kingdom boy would be one of us is past me…but you'd make a great addition to the 'Society'," Gakuto stated and showed Da-Ku the door. "If this works you shall be my right hand man,"

AN: sorry for the late and short update. I've been busy with other stuff which reminds me, here are some pictures I've done in my absence:

kamikazedoodlez./art/Avatar-OCs-Tera-and-Soara-87955603

kamikazedoodlez./art/Avatar-Ocs-Koudo-88012391

kamikazedoodlez./art/Avatar-OCs-Boke-and-Mankey-88013837


	58. Death's Love

**Death's Love**

The sun was high in the sky when Ignite realized he was still sleeping. He quickly woke and looked around. No one was there. Ali wasn't sleeping on Cloud; Kara wasn't sleeping in her sleeping bag near his own. Gyo's supplies were gone, which means he was fishing or hunting and even Grim had disappeared from his sleeping place far from were everyone else was sleeping. Ignite looked behind him to see Fieron looking at him. There was a note attacked to the dragon's long scaly neck. He pulled if of and looked at it confused.

"I have your cousin. Go to the base of the eastern mountain and only bring the Former spirit of Death with you. If you don't follow these instructions exactly I'll do things to her that are worst than death. Reap," Ignite read out loud to himself. HE was filled with fear and rage. He grabbed the dragon's lead and pulled him around the temple. He ran into Ali as she meditated near the edge that Ignite was supposed to glide off the other day.

"Are you ready now?" she asked turning around and looking at him with a smile. Ignite quickly hide the note behind him but it was too late. "What's that? Is that a note? Who's it from?" Ali asked walking closer and closer to Ignite.

"It's nothing…just a little note…from a girl," Ignite explained vaguely. Ali looked at him confused. She started to laugh.

"So is this your first fan girl?" Ali laughed. Ignite got a little confused as to what she meant. "I didn't know the news of you being the Avatar would spread so quickly, I just…"

"Actually it's for Grim," Ignite explained hastily disrupting Ali's sentence. Suddenly Ali's face was filled with a slight hint of sorrow and she looked away at the sun for a moment.

"Oh…I…didn't know he…um…" Ali said breaking up with no means of articulating her thoughts. Ignite was confused in her sudden change of personality but he let it slip by. He started to walk away whiles Ali was in mid-sentence. She stopped talking and waved goodbye to him. She shook her head to clear her mind and went back to meditating.

"Grim!" Ignite called out after a few minutes of frantically searching. It was silent and no one responded. Fieron was getting bored and irritated when suddenly a noise came from behind him.

"What do you want?" Grim asked as he stood behind Ignite. Ignite jumped back slightly frightened. He turned around and handed Grim the note. He raised an eyebrow as he read on and looked up at Ignite. He handed him back the note. "Didn't think she would find us that quickly," Grim stated. Ignite jumped on the dragon and told Grim to do the same. Fieron jumped off the ground and flew high above to the mountain they were meant to meet at. So you're fine flying a dragon high above the clouds but when it close to gliding there's no way?"

"No…I'm terrified, but I need to help Kara…it's complicated," Ignite said as he ordered the dragon to start descending. Grim put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's only complicated if you don't explain it," Grim stated. Ignite shrugged Grim's hand off and flew on in silence. They came out of the clouds and saw two girls standing near a rocky mount. Ignite landed Fieron fairly close to them. Kara was tied up and her mouth gagged but Ignite could see the relief in her eyes. The other girl looked disapprovingly over them. She was so familiar to Ignite it almost shot shivers down his spin.

"Why did you bring a dragon?" she asked looking directly in Fieron's eyes. Ignite shooed the dragon away before the girl was outraged. "That's better," she stated with a smile. She extended her hand covered in a gold gauntlet out to the two boys. "I'm Reap and I'm the spirit of Death. I'm the soul survivor of the Raikou raid and I want to talk to you two about spiritual stuff," Reap said looking over at Kara. Kara shook her head taking off the gag.

"Why am I here than?" she asked confused. Reap looked at her angrily and pulled the black gauntlet off and shoved into Kara's face. Kara pulled her face away in revulsion. Reap's tattooed covered arm was glowing a dark black aura. She pointed to the symbol in the middle of her palm. "I don't get it, all it says is compassion," Kara stated. Reap smiled that same devilish smile Grim use to have.

"You're on my list," Reap stated smugly. Kara looked away disgusted. Reap looked over at Ignite with that same smile. "You're a Deviator," Reap said as she put a glove back on.

"Avatar," Ignite stated trying to correct her. Grim nodded his head fearfully telling Ignite to stop talking. Reap moved close to Ignite and stuck her face infront of his.

"Deviator," she stated firmly.

"Avatar,"

"Deviator,"

"Avatar," Ignite stated again and this time and Reap didn't reply. She pulled herself away slowly and looked up and down Ignite's body. She put a little more inviting smile on her face. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face into hers. They were so close their lips almost touched. Her cold essence made Ignite shiver and not even with firebending could he feel warm.

"You're kinda cute for a Deviator," Reap mumbled and slowly pulled her hands down to Ignite's chest. She was about to kiss him when Grim cleared his throat and Reap opened her eyes in shock and pulled herself back. She looked around frantically to remember her surroundings. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," She apologized.

"What happened to that cold bitch?" Kara asked confused. Reap looked at her and than suddenly started to cry. "Um…what's wrong?" Kara confused and stilled tied up.

"For years I have trying to be strong about this but now I have a chance to see all those who I once knew…but…he's not there…I have to do a better job to find him…what do you I suggest I do?" Reap asked Grim in tears. Grim shrugged.

"There's always the variable that he's alive…and even if he is dead, you should try to find him instead of ruthlessly sending people to the Spirit World," Grim suggested. Reap wiped the tears from her face and looked at Grim angrily.

"You don't understand…Destiny chose me as a replacement and I need to do the best I can to keep her from killing me off before I get me revenge," Reap stated. Grim took a breathe reading to give a meaningful response but Reap vanished in to earth. Dust appeared in her place and left Ignite, Kara and Grim standing there confused. There was an awkward silence before any one started to talk.

"Da-Ku!" Grim exclaimed breaking the silence. "He looks a lot like Ignite and he use to life in the general area of the Raikou raid! Maybe he's the one she was looking for!" Grim stated.


	59. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

I Saw Ali sprint towards us as we climbed off her flying bison. She held onto all of us tightly and I thought I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Gyo was staring at Grim disgruntled. He pushed Ali out of the way and waved a note in front of Grim's face.

"Who the hell is Reap?" Gyo interrogated him. Grim rolled his eyes, snatched the paper out of Gyo's hand and tore it to pieces. He pushed past Gyo and walked away, heading towards the campsite. "Just because you ripped up the note means it doesn't matter any more," Gyo yelled at Grim. I was getting angry at Gyo so I pushed him slightly to make him stop. "Just because you ignore something doesn't mean it's not there," Gyo hollered. Grim froze dead in his tracks and tilted his head towards the rest of us.

"I know," Grim said and walked away. Gyo clenched his hands into fist and turned around to see me glaring at him disapprovingly. He bowed his head as my glare got stronger. I could sense Iggy and Ali backing away.

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," Gyo told me. I loosened my stance and was ready to listen to him. He looked back up and stared into my eyes. "You know I love you, and…ever since Grim came into this group, there's been nothing but trouble," Gyo tried to explain. His statement filled me with rage and I finally snapped.

"Trouble!? That's the only thing that bad that has happened since he was here! Some girl who misses her past life trying to get answers from the most obvious person possible! She might be Death and he might not be your best friend but you still have to respect him and give him a chance!" I yelled at his face. He didn't step down or back away obediently like Iggy would when we fought. Instead he stood up straight and glared at me the same way I glared at him. I looked over to see Iggy and Ali staring at us shocked. "Leave!" I commanded them. They quickly walked away frightened by my loud voice.

"I don't give people I don't trust chances," Gyo stated calmly. I hardened my stance and glared at him. My fist clenched and my teeth churned. Nothing seemed to make him stumble backwards. It was as if my eyes told a different story. He gaveme a comforting smile and pushed the hair out of my face. "I just don't want to see you hurt. If it will make you happy I'll forgive Grim…just don't ever get caught again," Gyo said in a whisper and started to move his face closer to mine, ready for a kiss. I pressed my finger against his lips and winked at him as he looked up surprised.

"It does," I said happily and walked away. Before I was out of view I looked back at the bemused Gyo. "By the way, the girl is always right," I stated smugly and walked into the shadows. I heard him chuckle as I saw the fire in the distance.

"Well at least you're okay," Ali mumbled timidly as she fiddled with her hair. At first I thought it was directed to Iggy but I saw that he was seated beside her and Ali was looking across the fire at Grim. The way she looked at him and the way she spoke to him gave me a sinking suspicion that Ali liked Grim more than just friends. I walked up to the group of friends and greeted them with a smile. Ali and Iggy smiled back at me but Grim just sat there not acknowledging my presence.

"So Iggy, did you tell Ali about how that girl almost made-out with you?" I asked jokingly to revive the conversation. Iggy's face turned red with embarrassment and frustration. "I see you're tickled pink by the experience," I stated smugly trying to hold back the laughter. Ali suddenly started laughing before Iggy could defend himself.

"Looks like the fan girls can't get their hands off you," Ali laughed. I looked over and saw Grim with an actual grin on his face as he watched Ali rolling on the ground laughing her heart out.

"Well I'm guessing you're one of them," Iggy stated with a grin on his face. I looked at him confused and he looked at me as if just noticing people were around him. I was just about to ask what he meant when Ali sat back up straight and glared at Iggy.

"Hey! You know that was just to make you jump off the cliff," Ali stated.

"Okay now I'm more confused now than I was before," I stated. Ali started to giggle and so did Iggy.

"Oh it's nothing. We just kinda stepped into each other, started to Make-out and jumped off the edge of the mountain, where we kissed some more," Ali said. I froze up, petrified of the idea. I couldn't imagine such a thing happening between the two. I was about to give the two a lecture on responsibility when Grim stood up and chuckled slightly.

"Bullshit," Grim stated. Everyone looked up at him surprised. "You two probably got too close together and Ali grabbed onto Ignite a said 'If you don't jump off this cliff I'll kiss you,' and so Ignite was like 'Ew, I'll get air nomad cotties,' and so they jumped off the cliff in a struggle not to get kissed," Grim stated. Ali stood up opposingly and placed her hands on her hips.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ali asked offended.

"I was watching," Grim stated coldly.

"Pervert!" Ali exclaimed and attempted to slap Grim in the face. Grim grabbed her wrist before she could lay a hand on him. He pulled her into him and I could she Ali's face turn pink in the cheeks. As Ali tried to struggle for her freedom Grim slowly and gently placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer in. he placed his mouth next to her ear as she pushed against his chest. Her cheeks weren't pink anymore, they were bright red.

"I just had to make sure my student had the right teacher," I heard Grim mutter in Ali's ear. He started to pull himself away and Ali stopped resisting. Once their eyes met Grim put a smile on his face. "I think he found the best," Grim stated and released Ali from his grip. Ali slowly turned around looked at me. I must havehad a look on my face that you get when you know something because she gave me a disgusted look as if to tell me 'no way'. Gyo walked out of the shadows with a smile on his face. I had forgotten he wasn't with us.

"So what took you so long?" Iggy asked Gyo. He stiffened up by the question and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"No reason, I was just thinking," Gyo stated. Iggy looked at him knowingly.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Iggy asked him.

"Nothing," Gyo said almost cutting Iggy from asking his question. We all looked up and him confused and he stared at us nervously. He turned over to Grim. "So, Grim…who's this Reap girl I've been hearing about?" Gyo asked trying to change the subject.

"She is the new Death. She thinks she is the soul survivor of the Raikou raid, but there is another. I fear she will be a heartless killing machine until he finds her true love once again…let's just hope that will be sooner than later," Grim explained. Gyo nodded and sat down beside me. He slowly placed his arm around my shoulder and I allowed him to keep it there. I moved in closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder. I noticed Iggy nervously watching us.

"Who's Da-Ku?" Iggy asked Grim before everything fell quiet again. Grim scratched his head hesitating to answer the question.

"He's the other survivor of the Raikou raid. After the raid he converted to a Follower of Azula and unfortunately he has power within the Earth Kingdom making the Followers of Azula even stronger. I believe that Reap is in love with him and bringing the two together and stop the inevitable from happening… the New War," Grim stated. The thought of a war happening sent shivers down my spine. The fact that Grim knew it would definitely happen made everything feel worse. My little cousin would have to fight in this war.

AN: I am so creative! the word Raikou means raid in japanese. Which means it is called the Raid raid translated in english.


	60. Love and Fate

**Love and Fate**

I started to roll in my sleeping bag as the night became longer. I turned to saw the white fur of Ali's bison hidden in the shadows of the night. I had the urge to climb on top of the bison to talk with Ali but I looked to the moon and realized how late it was. She would be teaching Iggy early in the morning. I rolled to the other side and saw Iggy's sleeping bag empty. I was confused for a moment but than I saw s the closest person sleeping next to me was Gyo. There were no barriers between us and I found myself moving closer to him. I finally stopped myself and looked over in the distance for Grim. I didn't know why I did so but I needed to see if he was there. He was gone as well. He and Iggy must have been talking with each other. I rolled back on my back and stared up in the night sky to try and get back to sleep when I heard a voice.

"Will you stop moving," Ali ordered in a tired, scratchy voice. I looked up to see her perched on the edge of Cloud staring down at me angrily. I nodded and rolled over on my side, scrunching into a ball to keep myself warm. I was half-conscious when I felt something slam against my back. I tilted my head and saw Ali leaning against me with a shocked look on her face. We laid there in silence staring at each other confused. I raised my brow to ask a question silently. "I fell," Ali whispered with a little giggle in her throat.

"Well can you move, your elbow is in my back," I stated agitatedly. Ali smiled awkwardly looking from her arm, to my back, to my face and than back to her elbow. I rolled my eyes, turned on my back, grabbed Ali's elbow and pushed her onto her back. We were now lying side by side looking up at the sky. A few moments of unneeded silence passed before any one said anything. I finally broke the silence when I asked Ali, "Do you like Grim?" Her face went pale and her mouth was now ajar. She turned to me with a pale, disgusted face on.

"What! No! Why would you even asked that?" she barely yelled, but in the silent night it was louder than ever. I quickly covered her mouth and turned my head to make sure Gyo was still asleep. I saw his rugged shadowy figure shuffle in the background. I held onto Ali's mouth until I was certain that he was asleep. I slowly released Ali from my grip. "Grim is just an over aged five year old who thinks he's better than everyone else because he has the knowledge of the spirit world. Well you know what I saw to that, fuck you," Ali stated with much anger in her voice. I saw past her mask and knew her true emotions.

"You really like him," I pointed out smugly. I saw her face go from anger to depression. She slowly turned over onto her back again and was fixed on the stars above her head.

"It's complicated," Ali stated solemnly. "I don't know why but I feel flustered around him, and when he comes in contact with me my heart starts racing faster than normal and I can't think straight…but at the same time I can't stand him and the dark aura that surrounds him," Ali explained. I saw a tear from in her eye and it was at that point I found out it was less straight foreword than me and Gyo's relationship ever was. Ali quickly broke into tears rolled to her side and held onto me tightly. "And even if what I'm feeling is love, we can never be together. He's twenty and I'm only seventeen. My guru wouldn't allow it…fuck, my monk wouldn't even allow it. What should I do Kara?" She asked as her head dug into me should and her tears soaked through my clothes. I held onto her tightly to try and comfort her.

"Follow your heart," I whispered into her ear. The crying stopped.

* * *

Grim stretched his arms out as the cool breeze rising up off the cliff side set shivers down his spine. Ignite was fiddling with his fingers and pacing nervously up and down the fringe of the cliff. Grim rubbed his eyes and stretched his back before forcing Ignite to a halt.

"Ignite you haven't even said anything yet," Grim stated to calm Ignite down. He laughed nervously and nodded his head. Grim let go of Ignite and saw him nervously fiddling with his fingers. "What did you want to talk about?" Grim asked calmly. Ignite started to pace back and forth again.

"Do you believe in dreams?" Ignite asked as his voice trembled as he spoke. Tiredly Grim nodded and gestured Ignite to proceed. "Well do you believe they tell you a message…like something about yourself or some one else, or even like your destiny…or maybe some one else's destiny," Ignite enquired in a rambling matter. Grim nodded yet again as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ignite stopped pacing and turned to Grim staring directly in his eyes. Grim sensed the seriousness of the following proclamation. "Four years ago I had this dream before I awoke to a fever. It was very odd. I started at a camp fire with my friends. The fire turned blue and they faded away…except for Soara. We suddenly found ourselves in a valley… and she kissed me," Ignite stated.

Grim looked at him shocked. Ignite sensed this and became slightly more nervous. "well anyways after that she was taken away by two faceless guards and when I tried to help her I was pulled into the ground by some type of earthbending," Ignite said finishing his story with short breath. Grim stood there pondering the predicament before him. He looked to see Ignite's eye dying with agony. Ignite snapped his fingers remembering something. "I've also had the same dream a few times afterwards. The latest one was about two weeks ago,"

"Well this looks like this has something to do with you, Soara and the Earth. Your sub-conscious is trying to vaguely stated your fate through your dreams," Grim stated shrewdly. Ignite's eyes started to sparkle instead of threat by Grim's statement. "Why are you so…"

"So you're saying that Soara and I will kiss?" Ignite asked excitedly.

"Well maybe…" Grim started to say when Ignite interrupted him yet again.

"Yes! This is the best foretelling thing I've ever been a part of..." Ignite cheered when he came to a dreadful realization. "…but that also means that she'll be taken away from…and…"

"And you'll have to face the elements to even get close to her again," Grim stated solemnly. Ignite bowed his head in depression.

"Or…I will never be able to save her," Ignite said wretchedly. Ignite hung his head in sorrow. Grim tried to reach out to comfort him but Ignite pulled away and disappeared into the shadows.

AN: Happy 141st birthday Canada!


	61. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise. The sun crept behind the distant mountains and covered the clouds with a pink glow. The cold breezes became stronger over the month we had lived on this ancient mountain. As I lifted my head up, I noticed Iggy wasn't sleeping beside me anymore. I could see him in the distant leisurely wandering the edge of the cliff. Ali rummaged around Cloud's saddle as she comprehensively brushed her hair. It seemed that this was the routine of our mornings for weeks. Ali was unable to sleep in because it was habit to wake up early for mentoring Iggy. Iggy walking solemnly every morning while Ali hurriedly got ready. I waking up moments before the two left the campsite. Gyo would be soundly asleep until high noon, and Grim mysteriously disappearing in the middle of all of this. This unorganized chaos became second nature to me, and my curiosity faded away. No wandering questions lingered in my mind of where Grim runs off to, no angry thoughts of Gyo sleeping all day, and for some reason I lost interest in the progression of Iggy's training.

"Morning, Kara!" Ali stated ecstatically as a toothbrush dangled out of her mouth. I put on a tired smile and wave back to her. There was a feeling of awkwardness afterwards. Ali pampered herself in silence as I lazily got up. As I readied myself I noticed concern filling in her eyes and her movements became slower and filled with mixed thoughts. She quickly glanced at me to see if I was watching her. Sub-consciously my eyes kept trailing off to her. Our eyes met for a quick second and she jumped back surprised. She toppled over the side of Cloud's saddle and fell out of view. I rolled my eyes disapprovingly and curiosity filled me. I knew she wanted to tell me something, but yet she seemed unsure about it.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I saw Ali's head quickly pop up as she looked through a hole in Cloud's saddle. She slowly got up from her tumble. Her cheeks were red of embarrassment. She smiled to cover up her clumsiness and tried to walk away as if nothing happened. "What do you want?" I asked again. She looked at me with an innocent face, but even I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Why is Ignite acting so strange lately?" she asked in a whisper as if she was afraid people around her were listening in. I raised my eyebrow slightly confused and intrigued by her question. "Have you noticed he's been acting different since he learnt he was the Avatar? He seems so….."

"Depressed?" I asked interrupting her. She nodded quickly. "Don't worry; he usually gets like this when things in his life change. He'll be fine in a few days," I said trying to comfort her. She nodded slowly this time and began to walk away. She paused before she took her first step and looked at me.

"What about his fear of heights?" Ali asked. I was caught of guard by the question. My heart started pounding of Iggy running out of the library. That was the only thing I could think of for him to have a fear of heights. But oddly he was never afraid of heights when we were growing up. I had no idea why he would be afraid now. For some reason I could feel someone leering at me intensely. It sent shivers down my spine but I relished the thought of someone lurking behind us.

"I can explain that to you too," I heard Iggy state distastefully behind me. Ali and I both jumped back shocked. We were unaware of Iggy listening in. It seemed so rude of him, but yet it wasn't polite for us to be talking about him in the first place. I saw Ali shrink down embarrassed and ashamed. Iggy stared at us with an emotionless face. He wanted to hide his thoughts from us, I could tell. His eyes stared intensely into mine as if he knew something that I did, or I knew. He glanced over at Ali who was still trembling with fear. "Several years ago Kara, my uncle, my mother and I went to the desert. There we found a buried library. I and my mother went inside. I wasn't afraid of heights than, or now, but something brings back the memory of that day. It makes me a statue as I watch the day repeat. It's the spirits conspiring to block me out from learning all four elements," Iggy stated with clarity, yet monotone. I never heard Iggy talk like that before. His voice made me worried.

"But, why?" Ali asked confused. Iggy looked at her. His face filled with nothing but his eyes were a different story. They were filled with distress, sadness, and confusion. I saw Ali's eyes filled with the same emotions. Somehow, with out my recollection they had become closer than ever. Maybe it was a bond between a master and her student or something else, something I couldn't describe. Whatever it was, it was strong.

"I could tell you why," Grim's voice ran past us in the same eerie way I remember. I looked over and saw him, perched like a bird, on the tip of Cloud's saddle. He lunged off and landed inches away from Ali. With a grin on his face he walked out of her personal space and stood before all of us. "It's a little thing I like to call destiny," Grim laughed. I became enraged at him like I did four years ago. The way he spoke, the way his voice sounded, the way he looked at me, it made me hate him.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE A MOMENT OF INSANITY WHEN YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT……." I paused in the middle of my assault on Grim when he flicked me in the head. I glared at him with the same intensity I would Iggy. He made the same ominous smile he did years ago. I churned at the memory of him being Death. He had acted so differently around us, or so I thought, I had forgotten who he truly was. I couldn't stand his haunting presence anymore. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Grim had no reaction to this. He turned his head to Iggy and started to speak once again.

"Wing-Fangs aren't meant to be Avatars. There are rules in the Winged Guardian Society for a reason. It is to keep balance. Since your parents broke that fragile balance, you were born without a white stripe in your hair. The spirits were telling you that you weren't welcomed. Than you became the Avatar. This wasn't because the spirits hated you, it was because you survived the struggle of a harsh life, and gave you this gift. Gifts from the great spirits are envied by the demons. The demons working for the Great Five are the ones who are able to twists ones thoughts. When you try to become the Avatar, the demons use their powers to make you freeze in fear of dark memories. Thus making it harder for you to master the elements…but it's not impossible. There's no telling what the demons will do to stop you...but if you….and this is going to sound really cheesy….if you believe in love the demons can't touch you," Grim explained with a much calmer tone than I expected. He looked over at me as I wiped to the tears that were caught in my eyes. I was suddenly pressed against his chest as he held onto me. His head nuzzled mine. I felt blood rush to my face as he muttered "I'm sorry, I forgot how afraid you are of me." It was too early in the morning for me to think clearly. All that got through me was to hold onto him. He quickly let go and walked over to a near ledge on the mountain top. His eyes squinted he stared into the horizon. Iggy seemed to mimic him. Quickly they both backed up in terror. Iggy turned to us with a terrified look on his face.

"Followers of….." BOOM! Iggy's voice was lost to the loud explosion before us. Smoke rose from a high temple perched on top the mountain. Bricks tumbled into the abyss before the whole tower came crashing in on itself. Suddenly dust engulfed the remains of the tower and came plummeting after us. The dusty winds burned the eyes and sent me stumbling off my feet. Everything went black and all I could hear were battle cries emerging from underneath me.


	62. The Invasion

The Invasion

**The Invasion **

The dust was slowly settling down, but only enough so that I could see a few feet in front of me. I looked around frantically for my friends. I saw a silhouette of a man wielding a sword. I quickly opened my pouch filled with water a whipped the person with it. I heard a groan and the man turn his body towards me.

"Kara, what the hell!?" Gyo yelled through the clouds. I jumped back surprised and a little embarrassed. He walked up to me and I was now able to see his face. "What's going on?" he asked confused. I shrugged confused.

"Me yelling didn't wake you up!? It takes a friggin' explosion!" I yelled at him. With a smile now on his face he grabbed my hand and guided me through the dust cover. "where are we going?" I asked confused.

"The dust has to stop somewhere," he answered. I pulled my hand away from his. I turned around and looked at me confused.

"Well the mountain has to end somewhere too," I pointed out. "We should just stay here and wait for the others."

"yah and get ourselves killed!" Gyo retorted. I rolled my eyes and walked closely behind him. The dust was getting lighter as we moved along. Oddly I saw no figures in the distance. What attacked us? Where are they? Why did they attack? As thoughts raced through my mind I heard something, or someone charging at us. A spear was lanced at us quickly. Gyo swung his katana in the way, blocking the spear. A man in white Fire Nation armor with a blue Fire crest on his chest was glaring at us. He was in a fighting stance ready for anything. Gyo was ready for a battle too. I stood there looking at them nervously. I saw fire glowing in the man hands and he started to charge at Gyo. As GYo was ready to fight back, a black blur flashed by and we heard the cries of the man flying through the air. Fieron snarled as the cries stopped.

"I love this dragon!" I exclaimed as I started to hug it. Gyo slouched unsatisfied.

"you could give me one guy now could you?" Gyo question Feiron. The dragon knelt down allow us to climb on top of it. I gladly climb aboard the lizard creature. Gyo reluctantly climb up too. "Well at least now we can find people. AND MAYBE I CAN FIGHT!!" Gyo's statement was directed towards Feiron.

The intensity of the wind was so strong it pushed and pulled Ali around until she lost her footing and tumbled down. She fell right into Grim's chest and the both landed on the ground. Grim pushed Ali off of him and clenched his fists.

"Watch where you're going!" Grim yelled. "If you aren't careful, the followers of Azula can quickly kill you," he explained. Ali rolled her eyes and stood up. She started to clean the dirt off herself.

"Please. Do you really think I'm that vulnerable?" Ali question him. Grim stood up over shadowing Ali and stared down at her. Ali glared up at him. Both stood firmly on the ground, not willing to lose their stances. Grim suddenly looked away.

"Never mind," he muttered. He started to walk away. He turned back. "Just be careful," he said as he walked into the dust. Ali was left alone, fear suddenly filled her. Now she that she was left alone, she felt that vulnerability that Grim was talking about. Reluctantly she followed closely behind.

"Hey! Over here!" an unknown voice hollered. Ali quickly turned around to see men in white starting to circle around her and Grim. "Where's the Avatar?" they demanded. Ali stepped closer to Grim. Their backs were now pressing together. Neither of them responded to the question. "Where's The Avatar?" they asked again. Ali stepped forward.

"I'll never tell you where he is!" Ali retorted. Grim glared at her angrily. Many of the men did the same thing. A couple men in white armor started to charge at Ali. Grim quickly pushed her to the ground. He punched a man as he lunged at them. The man tumbled to the ground in pain. Another was charging towards Grim. From Grim's waterbending pouch he pulled out a large amount of water, and with a powerful force directed it towards the soldier. The man went flying out of sight into the dust. Ali started to stand up. Grim pushed her back down.

"Stay down!" he commanded. Ali rolled her eyes, but decided to make herself comfortable. She was now sitting on the ground watching soldier after soldier being knocked away from Grim. Ali noticed Grim becoming tired with every punch. His breath became heavy and his moves were now sluggish. His knuckles were covered in crimson blood. It was unknown if it was his blood, or the blood of the soldiers. He started to glare at Ali. "Well…are you going to help me?" Grim asked frustrated. Ali stood up.

"You told me to stay down!" Ali retorted. Ali heard a man charging at her from behind. With no effort she blasted air under his feet and he flew high into the air. A few moments later he came into view and landed where he was launched. "I don't have time for this!" Ali snapped.

"you don't have time to fight off and army of people trying to kill us!?" Grim retorted. Ali turned around angrily.

"NO! I don't have time for you!" she bellowed. Grim glared at her angrily. She started to walk away. Grim grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I just saved your life! I think I deserve more than that! We have to stay together….now that we know who they're after, we have to protect him. Still holding onto Ali's wrist he started to walk through the dust. He stopped and looked back at her. "Hold on," he stated. Ali saw mist engulf them. Frightened Ali held onto Grim as hard as she could. The mist vanished and so did they.

Ignite tried to pull himself up from the ground. His head was pounding. As he looked around him with his face on the ground, he saw feet marching past him. The white army of feet didn't seem to notice him. The dust was is camouflage. He waited till all the feet were out of sight before attempting to get up again. Pain shot through his arms as he lifted himself up. Suddenly he noticed an air nomad staff lying near him. It was Ali's. it was much older and worn-down. He went to grab it and a foot stomped down on it. Ignite looked up confused, but was unable to see the person face. Ignite pushed the dust out of the way. With the air he made himself stand up. A shorter man stood in front of him with a grin on his face.

"oh I'm sorry is this your staff, Avatar?" the man stated as he grabbed the staff from under his feet. "Quite a good staff too. It's a shame I'll have to destroy it…along with you and your friends," he stated with a smile on his face. Ignite glared at him angrily.

"Don't you even think about hurting them!" Ignite warned him. The man took the staff a struck Ignite in the head.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt them, if you come with us peacefully," he stated calmly. "Oh…how rude am I...my name is Da-Ku, a great and noble follower of azula. I am the soul survive of the Raikou Raid." Da-Ku announced proudly. Ignite rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one. I find it very hard to leave without a fight," Ignite said. Da-Ku started to chuckle. He clenched his fist and moved it foreword. With his movements rocks came tumbling out of the ground and knocked Ignite off his feet. Ignite's back pounded against the ground as he slide back. Da-Ku jumped into the air, his fist ready for a punch. Ignite quickly rolled out of the way. Da-Ku's fist crushed the rock tiles covering the temple. He jumped back and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Fool! Do you really want o hurt your friends because of your headstrongness?" Da-Ku question. Ignite put a smug smile on his face.

"How is defeating you hurting my friends?" Ignite asked as he blast fire at Da-Ku. To slow to react, Da-Ku took the blows one after another until he was knocked to the ground. He cringed in pain as Ignite stepped closer to him. Da-Ku attempted to crawling away.

"it's not my army you should be worried about…it's the one lead by Gakuto you should be worried about," Da-Ku retorted. Ignite was filled with fear and anger. The boy who pushed him around at school, the boy whose father he had killed, was back with vengeance.

"Where is he?" Ignite demanded. Da-Ku didn't respond. Ignite quickly grabbed him by the collar and brought him close to his face. "Where is he!" he demanded.

"Singto! He said he had to get some information from an old friend," Da-Ku replied. Ignite let go of the Follower. Da-Ku started to walk away. Ignite was filled with suck anger he couldn't control his emotions or actions anymore. Everything went black to him. To Da-Ku his eyes started to glowing and his hair turned white and glowed with a strong intensity. Ignite blasted air at Da-Ku and he tumbled off the cliff. He twisted and turned the dust around the temple as he formed a ball of air around him. In the air, he shot blast of air and fire around the temple. Is anger had laced him in the avatar state.


	63. Blur

**Blur**

It all seemed to be a blur for a fraction of a second. Ali was holding onto Grim as the mist twisted around them. Suddenly they were somewhere else, and the mist disappeared. Ali looked up at Grim's face and he looked down. Her heart suddenly raced and the blood jolted to her face. She quickly leapt away from Grim. He quickly shook his head and looked forward, squinting his eyes.

"Is that a giant dust ball?" Grim inquired. Ali looked in the direction Grim was point towards. A large ball of grey and dingy brown dust twisted around. Flashes of fire shot out every which way, and the men in white were fleeing the area.

"Do you think it's one of their machines?" Ali asked Grim. He shook his head I thought.

"They wouldn't be fleeing if it was theirs," He replied. Ali nodded agreeing. "It has to be something el- Ignite…he's in the avatar state! We have to hurry!" Grim exclaimed as he embraced Ali once again. The mist engulfed them once again. Ali still held on, terrified. The mist was gone once again, and they found themselves in the middle of the windy ball.

"Why the fuck would you bring us here!?!" Ali snapped. The wind whistled wildly. She covered her face from getting dust in her eyes. Grim stood closely behind her. Hesitantly he put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to her ear.

"I have to go in to help him…wait here and be careful," he whispered to Ali. Miraculously she heard and understood him. She nodded coyly and watched as he ran ahead into the wind. She pushed her hair back as the wind messed it around. Grim finally disappeared from her view.

"Be careful," she muttered to herself.

* * *

We landed near a great terrifying ball of wind, fire, and dust. I looked down at Fieron's face confused. I told him to take us to Iggy, I just hope to yue he was safe in there. I saw Ali in the distance staring deeply into the twister. I quickly hopped off the dragon and ran over to Ali.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned. At first she didn't respond, she just stared into nothing. She shook herself out of some type of muse and looked over at me.

"Oh…the followers of azula wanted to capture Ignite, and now for some reason he's in the avatar state, and the army has fled," Ali explained quickly in one long breath. I stood there a moment trying to comprehend what she had just said. She rolled her eyes. "Ignite angry, army gone, Grim help Ignite," she said slowly and in a deep voice. I flicked her in the forehead.

"I have to go help," I gaped. I started to walk towards the dark ball of dust. Ali quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned around with anger. "What are you doing!?! I have to help my little cousin!" I snapped.

"He's not little anymore," Gyo muttered. He looked over to the giant storm of air and fire. "He's the avatar, and he doesn't need your protection anymore…Grim will help him out on this one okay," Gyo told me. I stood there not knowing what to do. I looked back from Iggy to, Ali, to Gyo. He slowly walked up to me and held me in his arms. "He'll be okay," he whispered to me. I held onto him, my eyes started to water, but I knew I couldn't do anything to help Iggy this time.

Ali was staring into nothing; she wore a face of worry. After a moment she looked down at her feet and started kicking the ground. I looked over at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her head jolted up. She looked at me confused. "What's on your mind?" I pressed.

"Oh nothing…I'm just hoping the both of them get out of there safe…" She murmured. Gyo started to laugh.

"Yah like you care about what happens to Grim…I could hear you two bickering in the middle of this invasion," He chuckled. Ali glared at him. "…wait…how'd you get here before us?" he inquired. Ali's face went pale and she shrugged.

"I just followed Grim here…" she answered timidly. Ali started to fidget looking around anxiously. She started biting her nails and glancing back at the storm. We stood in deafening silence for a moment. "I can't take it! I'm going in there!" Ali yelled, and with the gust of wind she was gone.

"what the hell!?!" I yelled confused. "I have to stay but she gets to go!" I bellowed. "oh I am so going in there," I snapped. Gyo grabed my arm and pulled me into him.

"No, you're staying right here…so _I _can protect you," Gyo said. I folded my arms and pouted, but stayed where I was with Gyo. He wanted to protect me, and I didn't want to prevent him from doing so.

* * *

Everything became darker in the ball. Grim could barely see in front of him. Every now and then he saw a flash of green fire shoot from the centre of the orb. He ran towards it. He looked up as he ran searching for Ignite, than he tripped over something. They both gave a groan. Grim sat up and shook his head. He looked over to see a familiar man rubbing his back.

"Da-Ku?" Grim asked. The man looked up, his eyes burning with fury. He jumped on his feet and charged at Grim with a pillar of earth tumbling in front of him. Grim disappeared before the earth hit him and reappeared behind Da-Ku. He pushed the man to the ground. "I spare your life and you attack me!?!" Grim snapped.

"It's nothing personal…the avatar broke a promise and I'm just giving him his punishment," Da-Ku explained with a grin on his face. "I just have to kills his friends now," he laughed.

"Bastard!" Grim yelled. With all his might he blasted the water and Da-Ku. He tumbled back out of view. Suddenly he stumbled back into view. Ali appeared behind him, she looked on confused. "What are you doing!?! I told you to stay where you were!" Grim snapped at Ali.

"I was just checking to see if you needed some help," Ali said. She looked over at Da-Ku. "Looks like you need a little bit of help," she laughed with a wink.

"I don't need your help," Grim muttered. Da-Ku blasted the earth at Grim in the middle of the conversation. It hit him square in the face and he stumbled backwards holding his now bloody face. "okay I might need it a little bit," Grim groaned. Ali's face light with glee. "you take this guy…I'll go calm down Ignite," Grim stated.

"Okay!" Ali cheered. With a quick raise of her hand she sent Da-Ku flying into the air and out of view. "He won't be back…there's a cliff a few metres over," Ali told Grim. He nodded with a smile and looked up. Now he could see Ignite. He could see his glowing eyes and odd glowing hair.

"Can you shoot me up there?" Grim asked Ali, pointing to Ignite. Ali looked up with anxiety.

"Are you insane!?!" Ali yelled.

"I know what I'm doing… I just need you to blast me up there," He snapped back.

"Oh so you need me," Ali stated raising her eyebrows.

"Never mind I'll do it myself," He muttered. Ali rolled her eyes and shot him high into the sky with air.

"There you go," she said cheerfully. A few moments later he landed with dissatisfaction on his face.

"Next time…do it when I'm ready," He stated coldly. Ali nodded. "Okay…3, 2, 1," Grim said and Ali shot him up once again. He flew through the air, he closed his eyes on concentrated, sending all his positive energy to his right hand. He neared Ignite and grabbed the Avatar's leg. Suddenly everything disappeared. All the dust, the wind, the fire, and the glow of the avatar state were gone.

Grim was still ascending with a half conscious Ignite being dragged by the legs. Ignite quickly snapped back to find himself high in the air, and Grim was holding onto his leg. He yanked free of Grim and propelled himself to the ground. He landed clumsily beside Ali and looked around. Grim landed on the other side of Ali after a few more seconds in the air.

"What just happened?" Ignite asked confused. He rubbed his pounding head. He felt like he was drained of his energy. "I remember getting angry, than everything was a blur.

"Your anger triggered the avatar state," Grim stated. "Now what made you angry?" he asked. Ignite stood there in thought for a moment trying to remember.

"Gakuto's invading Singto," Ignite said. "We have to go stop him before he does anything to any of our friends there," he added. Grim nodded. "We need to leave now!"

"Okay! I got it! We'll pack up camp and head back as soon as we can," Grim said calmly. Ali agreed. Kara came running up and gave Ignite a great hug.

"Iggy! I'm glad you're okay!" She cheered holding onto him. Gyo walked up to the group slowly. "…so we're going back to singto?" Kara asked. Everyone nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Okay than let's pack," she suggested. Everyone started to head back to the campsite. Ignite stayed behind a moment. Gyo stood with him.

"You're going to kill Kara you know that," Gyo stated. Ignite turned around and looked at him. "You have to be careful, she'll do anything to protect her…and I will never forgive you if you are the reason she gets hurt," Gyo snapped. He poked Ignite's chest with his index finger and walked away.


	64. Strangers

**Strangers**

Tanrei crouched underneath a broken down wall on the Earth Kingdom side of the academy. An explosion was close to her. Fire flashed from every angle, every place. The Followers of Azula had taken over the academy in less than an hour. They were too strong a force on the outside, not only that but many of the Fire Nation students betrayed the academy and sided with the dark forces.

"What's going on?" a small girl cried beside her. Tanrei wrapped the girl in her arms and started rocking her back and forth. They both started to cry, though Tanrei fought back most of the tears.

"I don't know…but it'll all be over soon," she said to the girl reassuringly. The girl held onto Tanrei with all her might, Tanrei held back. Than she heard the hard thud of Fire Nation boots on the wood top of the wall. The man looked down at them with a devilish smile. "Run," Tanrei told the girl. She pushed her away and the little girl ran out of view.

"I'll tell you why we are doing this," The man laughed. He coolly stepped off the wall and landed, back to Tanrei, on the ground. He cocked his head to the side. "We're taking back what is ours," he stated. Tanrei stood up in protest.

"You had nothing to begin with Gakuto!" she snapped. He turned around to face Tanrei. "You know the avatar will never let you do this," she added. He started to laugh more. Tanrei swung her fist at him but he quickly grabbed her wristed and pushed her back against the wall.

"You don't know why I am talking to you don't you? You are good friends with that messed up halfer avatar, and you are going to tell me everything you know about him," he snapped with an ominous smile on his face.

"And what if I don't?" Tanrei questioned him. Gakuto just seemed to be getting more joy out of this with every second. His smile widened further. He pushed Tanrei up against the wall, his body pressed against hers. His face pushed her head back against the wall. Fear raced through her body. His hand grabbed onto her writ harder than before. "You are in a very fragile state. It would be terrible if some one where to take advantage of you," as he spoke a burning sensation raced through her wrist. The pain was unbearable. With the burning hand, Gakuto pulled Tanrei to the ground. She cried out in pain. She cringed with agony and took a quick look at her hand. It was badly scolded. She was on her hands and knees now. It was hard for her to even stay conscious. Gakuto was ready to kick her over when an intense blast of fire was shot at him.

"Are you okay?" the mysterious man asked as he wrapped his arms around Tanrei and started to help her up. He quickly rested her against a broken down wall as Gakuto came back to punch the new man. The man ducked his head down dodging Gakuto's punch and blasted fire in the attacker's chest. He tumbled back, this time he showed no effort of getting up. The man walked over and stomped his foot into Gakuto's chest. The defeated man wheezed. "I don't know what to do with you. Kill you and the rest of these traitorous Fire Nation men? Take you in for questioning? Or leave you here to die, slowly and painfully," The man grunted.

"It doesn't matter what you do! We are much stronger than you! We will be victorious!" Gakuto cried. The man took his foot of his chest.

"Oh really? Look around, your men a retreating," he said showing Gakuto the area. They saw all the men in white running for the hills. "Just like the cowards they are," he added. One of the men in white armor ran up to the scene. Once he realized what was going on his eyes widened with fear. He bowed down on the ground.

"Please spare us and we will leave this place alone," the boy said with a shaky voice. The man rolled his eyes and walked away from the two other men. The boy helped Gakuto up and rushed Gakuto away from the man and Tanrei.

Tanrei was holding onto her wrist while leaning against the wall. Tears of pain ran down her cheek. The man went to wipe the tears away but Tanrei shuffled frightened. His hands fell to his side.

"We need to get you out of here. You are not safe by yourself, you know too much and we need you on our side," the man said calmly. Tanrei turned away from him. "I'm friends with the avatar and I know you are too. Together we can keep ourselves and him safe. Just let me help you," he pressed on.

"You're not here because you need me. This is just a way for you to insure the avatar is safe. If this is the torture I get for just knowing the avatar…than…just kill me now…I can't go through with the pain and what Gakuto will do to me," Tanrei cried. She was now blinded by tears. The man groaned.

"I don't have time for this," he whined. Tanrei turned to him.

"You don't have time for wha…" The man grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. "Hey put me down!" she ordered. The man ignored her as he started to walk away from the academy.

They made their way to a valley out side of Tojin. The grass was green, and trees were starting to become crowded. The man carefully rested Tanrei under one of the trees. She didn't have the energy to sit up anymore and the pain was too much. She tried to pull her burnt arm up so she could see it again, but the man gently grabbed her hand, which wasn't burnt and placed it back at her side.

"You don't need to worry about that now," he said. He slowly took off a bag that slung over his shoulder. "You just need to rest now," he added as he handed her a blanket. She looked at it a while than reluctantly took the blanket.

"I don't even know your name," Tanrei muttered as she wrapped the blanket around herself. He laughed slightly than pulled a pillow out of the bag as well. He walked over and placed it under her head.

"Nor do I to yours," He stated. He finally settled down beside Tanrei. She felt that he was uncomfortably close to her, what made it worse was that he sat on the side with her burnt arm. He stared at it, as if examining every little detail about it.

"My name's Tanrei," she said as she look up at his curious face. He tilted his head back towards her face. A gentle smile appeared, but is ember eyes filled her head with the memories of Gakuto and she shifted her head away from him.

"My name's Skyre," he said trying to bring the conversation back. Tanrei didn't speak again. She just kept her stare away from Skyre. "I didn't bring many supplies…just enough to get us by for a night or two. We are going to have to stay together and only go into small towns, and even than we have to stay subtle. I know this happening fast for you. It's the same way with me. But we need each other to get through this safely," he explained as he searched through the bag again. Tanrei turned her head back to Skyre. He was looking at her but than quickly jerked his head away.

"What are you saying? I can't leave! I don't even have any clothes or supplies! I don't even know you!" Tanrei bawled. Skyre quickly cupped her mouth with his hand.

"Please you must bear with me. This is the only way to keep you safe," he said with a voice filled it plead and sincere concern. Tanrei looked away and grunted. "Thank you," he said lightly. He gently grabbed Tanrei's hand and lifted it up to himself. "I'm just going to wrap this up so it won't get infected," he said.

"Okay," Tanrei groaned as he reached into his bag. He put something cold a soothing on her wrist, it seemed to have dulled the pain. "What is that?" she asked. Skyre looked at her but didn't answer the question.

"Just get some sleep," he said as he pulled out bandages from the bag. She rested her head back on the pillow and quickly fell into slumber. She felt safe with this stranger that had found her.


End file.
